


Of Roommates, Geekness & Love

by camikingst



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camikingst/pseuds/camikingst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is starting her second year at college and she finds out that her new roommate is no one else than Regina Mills, the same chick who has made her life in college, literally, a ball of bullshit, every day since she first stepped in the campus and the very same chick she has an inevitable crush on, since she first stepped in the campus. Swan Queen AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stepping into enemy field.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me just this fanfic idea. There is no copyright infringement intended in this story
> 
> Summary: Emma Swan is starting her second year at college and she finds out that her new roommate is no one else than Regina Mills, the same chick who has made her life in college, literally, a ball of bullshit, every day since she first stepped in the campus and the very same chick she has an inevitable crush on, since she first stepped in the campus. Swan Queen AU.
> 
> I published this about three weeks ago on FF.net and I decided to publish it here for those persons who like more AO3.
> 
> Hope you like it!

"I told you there is no misunderstanding here, Miss… what's your name again?" the resident assistant asked.

"Emma Swan," she responded rolling her eyes blank, so fed up with the girl's complete incompetence, she had asked her name five times already, Emma couldn't even imagine, how is that this girl had become a senior resident?

"Yeah Ms. Swan, you are assigned to be roommate with Regina Mills," the redheaded girl said checking the list with the rooms arrangement on her clipboard, "although I don't know why you are complaining, is she not the cheerleading captain?"

"Yeah, that's exactly the reason I'm complaining! Look there must be a mistake, I already had a roommate last year and she was nice and we get along and more important, SHE IS NOT REGINA MILLS!"

"Look, you don't have to yell at me dear, because it won't change the fact that I CAN'T do anything about it," the girl said chewing her bubblegum audibly, while playing with a lock of her hair, "now put a smile on that little face of yours and go meet your new roomie! Is it not exciting?" the redhead was practically bouncing on her toes in excitement, she seemed to be the puppies and rainbows kind of girl, **the one who dies first in the movies,** Emma thought.

"You know what? Thanks for nothing!" the blonde said picking her baggage of the floor and heading to her assigned room.

From all the possible new roommates she could be assigned with, it has to be precisely, Regina - the freaking cheerleading captain- Mills? Was she getting a personal vendetta from destiny or what? From all the girls in the campus, how was it possible that she was assigned with the one who had made her life in college a literal pain in the ass? Because no, the fact that Emma wanted to slam her face against a wall, repeatedly, had nothing to do with her having an inevitable crush on the mentioned cheerleading captain, but with the brunette being a total asshole with her, everyday from the past year.

Yeah, it had nothing to do with her crush indeed, N-O-T-H-I-N-G… who was she fooling? It obviously had everything to do with her having a crush on the brunette, she couldn't fool anybody, **not that anyone knew about my crush and not that I was actually speaking my mind right now, so everybody could know, why I look like walking into a slaughterhouse.**

Emma breathed deeply and then turned the key to open the door of her new dorm. Yeah, they had not only assigned a new roommate to her, but they had also changed her dorm, she was even in a different floor now, at least it was the same building though, so she could always go back to her old dorm to complain about the brunette with her former roomie and best friend Ruby.

The blonde entered the room after a few seconds of hesitation, maybe she still could do something about it, after all, there were lots of girls that would kill for being in her place, for being roomies with 'gorgeous cheerleader' Regina Mills, one of them might want switching rooms with her, some people would even pay in cash for the opportunity. However, it didn't mattered if they gave her the bloody janitor's bedroom in return, because she would gladly accept it.

Despite all this thoughts, Emma took a step into the room and what she saw then, made her jaw drop to the floor.

The room was bigger than any she had ever seen in the campus, not that she had seen lots of them, but this one had its own second floor, well, not an actual second floor, it was actually a loft, but that aside, there was a bed on it and it had its own window, there were also two desks placed underneath, and other bed, bigger than the one on the second floor, that was placed in the corner of the room, there was a fridge too, larger than the one she had in her old room, and there was one last thing she could not keep ignoring… A big pile of baggage, boxes and stuff, placed right in front of the bigger bed.

"Look who we have here…" Regina started peeping her head out of what should be the wardrobe, "it's no one else than freaky Mc Swan. What are you doing here? This is not the losers' hall, you know?… please tell me you are not my new roommate, are you?"

Regina already knew the answer to that, of course. She was simply enjoying a little bit much from the blonde's completely angered expression. Oh! And she knew how much the blonde hated the situation, being trapped, in the same room with her number one nemesis, the person who has made her life impossible since the very first moment they met. Having to share the same room with her, for the rest of the semester, that shouldn't be very pleasant.

The brunette was perfectly aware of how shitty she had made the blonde's life since the beginning, since the first day they met.

_It was her second day in campus, and she had gone to the sporting complex to meet the cheerleading coach and pick up her new uniform. She had won a sporting studentship for cheerleading, not that she needed it, since her mother was one of the highest directives of the university. Anyhow she had earned that studentship by her own merits, doing one of the things she loved most, so she was already in the squad and didn't have to attend auditions._

E _verything had gone great, the coach seemed nice, she had gotten her uniform, and her new training schedule, which matched perfectly with her classes schedule, so everything was perfect and she had this increasing hunch, that university was going to be amazing for her, but then when she was leaving the sporting complex, this blonde girl with nerdy glasses and messy ponytail, -enormous book in one hand and Starbucks frappuccino in the other- appeared from nowhere, colliding with her and turning her brand new uniform into a messy mixture of fabric, coffee and whipped cream._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming, you appeared from nowhere" the blonde girl started._

_"Me? It was you the one who appeared from nowhere, but why would you know that, nerd? If you walk through the campus, with your nose buried in that book."_

_"Well, excuse me if I come to college to do what you're supposed to do in college, but why would you know what that is, cheerleader? If you are clearly here to do other things," Emma looked derogatorily at the stained uniform and after that she was gone, disappearing into the sporting complex building, "enjoy my frappuccino, whatever is your name!" she shouted from the door._

_Regina just stood there with the stained uniform in her hands and the gaze fixed in the doors the blonde girl had just crossed._

**_What's up with that girl?_ ** _The brunette thought, she knew she should be angry, or at least offended, but she was just captivated._

_This girl, she seemed to be one of this geeky girls, judging by her clothes and nerdy glasses and all the pins hanging on her backpack's straps that shouted 'freak' out loud, and yet she hadn't let Regina mess with her, nor even for a second, the exact moment the word 'nerd' left Regina's lips, she could see fire lit in the blonde's eyes, the girl not only had fought back, but she had let Regina out of arguments right away. The brunette had never seen a nerd doing something like that. Being on the cheerleading squad at the preparatory, she had seen more bullying than she would like to admit, and the nerds, they always just stood there hiding behind their books and enduring whatever crap the bullies threw in their faces. This girl, she was different and that made her interesting._

_After that, Regina got more and more accustomed to mess with the blonde, every time their paths crossed, just to see her intelligent, sometimes geeky but yet interesting responses to her bothering. Though it always bothered her a bit, when Emma used 'freaky' references about TV shows and shit, because she always ended up clueless of what the girl was talking about and out of arguments to fight back._

_But somehow she felt like the blonde was the only person she knew in college that actually had a brain, and knew how to use it. She knew lots of people in the campus, but fifty per cent of that people were brainless cheerleaders and the other half were 'pure muscles no brain' football players, that was the reason she kept bothering the blonde, she simply enjoyed it too much to let go._

"Your roommate? Hell no! I'm just here to murder you, before your actual roommate arrive, so all the blame falls on her," Emma quipped rolling her eyes blank.

"Is that a threat?"

"That depends on the point of view, and right now mine looks much less threatening than yours, but to make you feel more comfortable, I'm going to let you decide the way you want to die, so, should it be Freddy Krueger's style or you would rather Hannibal Lecter's?"

"So I'm dying anyhow but you want me to be comfortable about it, thank you," the brunette said with irony.

"What can I say? I'm kind of the softies murderers."

"Okay, and that's not weird because that's a phrase people usually say when meeting their new roommate, right?" Regina said mockingly, "anyway… You can take that bed, to plan your murders or whatever," the brunette said pointing to the loft, "I don't really do attic stairs. Not that I care, but are you okay with that?"

"What? The bed? … Em... yeah, I'm perfectly okay with that."

"Great, so, now if you excuse me, I was unpacking my clothes, so, I'm going to continue with that and you, well—, for starters, you could close the door anytime, it's not like I'm going to murder you if you do so," Regina said giving the blonde a little smile and then she simply disappeared into the wardrobe once again.

What the hell was going on? Regina Mills had just smiled at her… What kind of parallel world had she fallen into? This was everything but normal. Where the hell was all the brunette screaming scenario and all flying shit? She expected everything but this from the brunette, the moment she found out that Emma the nerd Swan was her new roommate?

Emma slowly moved her gaze from the wardrobe entrance where the brunette had disappeared, to her hand still holding the doorknob, noticing that she had not moved a single inch from the spot she was in, when the brunette made noticeable her presence in the room.

The door was her safe zone, whatever happened, she could run away easily. Though she couldn't stand there forever, so she slowly closed the door and took several steps into her new room.

First thing she did was to choose one of the two desks, if Regina got to choose the bed she wanted, the fairest thing was that Emma could do the same with the writing desks. She really didn't care about it, she never sulked by which bed was hers or who chooses which desk or anything, and yet she walked until she was under the loft and chose the desk she liked most, just to do something different to unpack her clothes, she didn't feel like being in a six feet by four feet space with Regina Mills.

Emma pulled out her laptop out of one of her suitcases, followed by her mini projector and her Xbox. That was practically everything she possessed in life, besides her clothes, this suitcase full of technology was all she had and she had worked hard to have it. So practically she was out of stuff to unpack and it only remained her clothes.

**Great plan Swan! What did you gain? Like two more seconds out of that wardrobe?** The blonde cast a glance to the wardrobe's door ajar, the only thing she could see was the brunette's silhouette moving around.

Emma stood, picked her other suitcase from the floor and walked to the wardrobe.

The moment Emma pulled the closet door fully open, she regretted. Regina was standing there, giving her back to the door and half way to put on her cheerleader uniform; she was wearing no shirt, or bra. The blonde's eyes opened as wide as they could and her cheek flushed a deep shade of pink.

She intended to walk backwards and close the door, but it was too late, Regina was already looking at her over her shoulder.

"I-I'm..." she couldn't articulate anything else and then she simply fled. But before she could get any further, she stumbled on one of Regina's suitcases and fell to the floor.

Five seconds later the brunette was standing in front of her, now completely dressed.

"What's up? Cat got your tongue, freak?" Regina asked with a smirk, while pushing Emma's glasses up to her nose bridge.


	2. Shit overprotective besties say

"What's up? Cat got your tongue, freak?" Regina asked with a smirk, while pushing Emma's glasses up to her nose bridge.

The blonde girl sat as still as her body let her, she gulped and held her breath while Regina slid her finger all the way up her nose, pushing her glasses with it.

Regina's finger sliding over her nose, coupled with the intoxicating smell of the brunette being so close and the image of her partial nudity still printed in her mind, were way too much for her brain to function normally, she simply couldn't think straight. Much less articulate any intelligent response to answer the brunette's teasing.

"Hey! It's not fun, if you don't fight back, you know?" Regina told the blonde as she straightened her back and offered her a hand so she could get on her feet again, but the blonde didn't seem like she wanted to accept it, "Come on Swan! I won't bite you, I swear," Regina assured mockingly.

The blonde doubted a few seconds longer, but then she accepted the hand the brunette was offering her. Once Emma was on her feet, Regina picked her suitcase off the floor, and made no move to let go of her hand.

The next thing Emma knew was that she was being dragged by the brunette, into the wardrobe.

"Here, I saved a spot for your weird clothing," the brunette said pointing at several shelves and drawers and finally letting go of Emma's hand.

"Thanks, I guess..." the blonde responded frowning.

"Okay, so here you go," Regina extended the suitcase she was holding to the blonde, and once she grabbed it, the brunette turned around and continued unpacking her stuff.

Emma started to unpack her clothes as well and neither of them said anything else. Though there was something that was bothering her, something that hadn't left her mind since she had entered that room.

"Regina..." Emma started.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" the blonde asked.

"I suppose," Regina responded, turning around to face the blonde.

"Why do you seem so comfortable about the idea of being my roommate? I mean, you do realize you are rooming with me, Emma Swan, the biggest geek ever, or so some people —I mean you— say, right? Isn't this going to ruin your reputation or something?"

Regina was now leaning against one of the shelves, her arms crossed over her chest and her head tilted to one side with curiosity. Regina's smile simply grew bigger with every word the girl said, while Emma's frowning just deepened more and more watching the brunette doing so.

"Oh dear!" Regina chuckled, "you could be Miss Unpopularity, but that wouldn't ruin my reputation at all, 'cause I'm way too popular and hot to not love me."

"You are also way too modest, I can see..." Emma clucked her tongue.

"Now, let me ask you something... Why is all of this roommate stuff bothering you so much?" Regina asked.

"You are not being serious, right?" Emma queried back but Regina simply looked back at her, clueless, "because YOU are my roommate of course!" the blonde answer sounded more rude than she intended, and she regretted a bit when she saw Regina turning back to unpack her things.

"Then you should go and talk with the resident assistant, if my company bothers you so much you can't stand it. Go and make her reassign you to another room, I don't care!"

Emma tried not to care about the fact that the brunette sounded hurt, she just wanted to shout in her face that she had tried to do that already, that it had been helpless, and that the stupid resident assistant had not wanted to free her from the torture that would be being Regina Mill's roommate, but she could not put it into words.

"I didn't mean to say that," the blonde said instead, taking a step closer to the brunette.

"Yeah right! Why don't you close your mouth, weirdo?" Regina asked defensively.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emma was starting to get angry, "please enlighten me! Because I don't get what I ever did to you, that you take it out on me for life!" Regina clenched her fists, still not turning around to face the blonde. "So, I stained your cheerleading uniform once, yeah, that was my mistake, but that doesn't give you the right to turn my life into a personal hell, okay?"

The brunette was upset, she gritted her teeth before slowly turning around, she was not mad at the blonde, she actually was mad at herself, because she had no answer to the blonde's question, because this had been a big mistake, because all this stupid idea of requesting the blonde to be her roommate had been a fucking huge mistake and she could not do anything about it, **how could I come to think that she was going to be okay about this? She hates me and she has good reasons to do it.**

_It was a week before the semester was over, just a step away from summer break, she was called to her coach's office early one morning_ _. Wh_ _en she arrived she found not only the coach waiting for her but also the current cheerleading captain, sitting in front of the desk._

_"Did you call me, coach?" Regina entered the office clueless of what to expect of this reunion._

_"Yes dear, come in, have a seat, I have great news for you_ _,_ _" the coach answered, so she walked in and plopped herself down on the only spare seat._

_"So_ _,_ _here I_ _am—_ _._ _"_

_"Yeah we can see that_ _—,"_ _the coach chuckled._

_"Well then, why am I here?"_

_"That's because_ _—,"_ _he started._

_"You're going to be the new cheerleading captain!" the girl beside her yelled, interrupting t_ _he_ _coach._

_"What? But you are the_ _cheerlead—,"_

_"Yeah, yeah," the girl said gesturing with her hands like that was an unimportant fact, "I'm graduating this semester_ _,_ _so the charge will be available and I just recommended you to get the charge, didn't I, coach?"_

_"Yes, you did" he answered to the girl, "and I couldn't agree more with her, you're the right person to take the charge," he added addressing Regina, "the question is, would you like to?"_

_Regina didn't answer, she felt dizzy, the only thought of being the new cheerleading captain was overwhelming, she had been in the squad for less than a year, there were girls that had been there longer time and they had chosen her?_

_"Look at her, how cute, she can't even process the information," the other girl said, "I wish I could stay longer but I can't, so it's up to you now, David, you better convince her for the squad's sake." the girl said with flirty voice leaning forward over the desk just to give the coach a glance into her cleavage._

_That was the click Regina needed to wake up from her own thoughts, she looked at the scene in disgust, the inappropriate behavior of the cheerleader_ _in front of_ _the coach was sickening, she might have a foot out of college but she hadn't graduated yet and more important, she, as well as everyone else in the campus knew_ _,_ _that the coach was married and to make matters worse, he and his wife were expecting a baby. Fortunately the coach was smarter and more respectful than that, and he avoided the girl's games by looking directly at Regina, waiting for an answer._

_"So, what do you say, Regina?" he asked and the other girl left the room after being utterly ignored._

_Regina let out a loathing sigh, after the girl had closed the door. Though, she didn't make any comment about what had just happened and neither did the coach._

_"I... I would love to be the new captain," Regina finally answered._

_Chances like this were not to be_ _wasted_ _, that was what her father had always said to her, while her mother would say something more like "Don't waste your chances for love, it is not worth it," still, both of them got to the point of not wasting her chances and she wouldn't._

_"Excellent, now there is something I need to discuss with you... There is a dorm, a special one for the cheerleading captain so you will be moving there next semester, it's a double dorm and you can pick any girl you want to be your roommate_ _,_ _however, you can also decide to not share it with anyone like the current captain did."_

_"Emma Swan, I want her to be my roommate," she said before even realizing what she was doing._

_"Emma Swan?" the coach asked frowning, "Isn't she the girl you are always teasing when we finish the practices? I don't know why she keeps coming to the sporting complex. If I was her I would have long ago banned that place for myself."_

_"She practices martial arts, and she is quite good at it, I must add, that's why she keeps coming," she rushed to respond while trying to figure out why she had picked Emma, she couldn't find any rational reason,_ _and_ _yet she didn't feel like changing her mind, "then... if that's all you wanted to discuss, I really should be running to class, it's the last week and I really want to know my grades," she added standing and rushing to the door._

_"Regina, wait..." She stopped_ _,_ _one foot already outside the door, "are you sure of your decision? Because once I've sent this form to the housing department, I_ _won't_ _be able to get it back or change anything._

_"Yep, no second thoughts, still want her as my roommate," Regina shrugged, "by the way, thanks for choosing me coach." After that, she was gone to class._

"What? What have I ever done to you, Regina? ANSWER ME!"

"YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING! Okay? You simply walk through the campus wearing shit like this..." she yelled grabbing the first t-shirt she found between Emma's stuff, "and those nerdy eyeglasses, while reading huge books and...dammit its like you are screaming to be bullied! I mean, look at this, why would you bring something like this with you to college? What is it? A baby blanket...? For god's sake! There are things you should let go when you grow up..." the brunette bent down to pick a knitted blanket from the blonde's suitcase.

But before she could even straightened her back again, she was thrown against a wall, Emma's arm firmly pressed against her throat, firm enough to hold her in her place but not to choke her.

"You don't get to touch this!" The blonde yelled furiously, grabbing the blanket back from the brunette's hands, " maybe for you this is nothing but a baby blanket, but for me is the most important object I posses and maybe I brought it to college because I don't have any other place to leave it. Not all of us get to have millionaire parents, with a mansion and shit, like you, you know? Why do I even bother myself? It's obvious that you don't give a shit..." Emma let go of the brunette, then walked out of the wardrobe and out of the room as well, closing the door audibly behind her back, maybe it was being time for her to visit her former dorm.

She took the elevator and pressed the button to get three floors down. There were tears running down her cheeks and she was clutching her blanket like her life depended on it. Once she reached the sixth floor and the door opened she felt someone's arms wrapping around her.

"What did that bitch do to you this time?" It was Ruby's voice, " I just found out, sweetheart, I was heading there this moment, you know what? I'm still going, that bitch is going to hear me!"

"No, Ruby it's okay, really..." Emma tried.

"No it's not! Look at you... How much time has it been since the semester began? Like five minutes and you are already made a mess," Ruby said wiping the tears from Emma's cheeks.

"Thank you, I also think you look great," Emma responded.

"I'm talking serious Emma, who does that girl think she is? If she thinks that being a cunt and banging everything that moves on campus, she will get anywhere... Is fine with me but if she tries to get you down with her in the attempt, she can go and suck fucking Satan's cock in hell."

"Rubs! Don't talk about her like that!"

"Now you are defending her?"

"You know that anything you said is true."

"I don't want to interrupt, but for any chance the girl you are talking about is a cheerleader with short dark hair?" Someone asked behind them in Australian accent.

"Yes, why?" the both responded at once.

"Because she was in the other elevator and I think she heard everything, or at least the bad part, then she punched one of the walls and left.

"I gotta go Rubs..." Emma said entering to the elevator.

"Are you fucking kidding me Emma? Now you are running after her? Why?"

"Because there is only one explanation to what she would be doing in this floor... she was going to apologize and what did she find? You, saying that she could go to suck freaking Satan's cock, damn Ruby! Where did you get that? Look I'm coming back later and I'll tell you everything that happens, I promise."

"Whatever you want, I'm not going to change your mind, am I?" Emma shook her head, "God! Why do you have to be so nice Ems? She does not deserve your kindness."

"Bye Ruby." Emma said getting back into the elevator, "I love you," she shouted just before the door closed.

Regina was trying to open the door of the dorm when Emma reached her. Her hand was killing her, she had her knuckles deep red and it pained her like something was broken or at least dislocated, she couldn't even hold the damn key in place.

"Regina..."

"Great! What do you want now?"

"I know you heard what Ruby said back there and..."

"Look, I don't have the time to hear you out and I don't really want to," Regina said wiping away the last trace of teardrops on her cheeks with her left hand. "I have to attend a cheerleading presentation for the new students and there are no losers allowed, so you are not welcome." she added with her usual bitchy mask on.

Emma might not know much about human behavior, but there was one thing she could recognize easily... someone's defense mechanism, and that mask Regina was wearing now, stiff posture, crossed arms and arched eyebrow, wasn't anything other than the brunette's way to close herself up.

"Okay," Emma shrugged, "just wanted you to know that what Ruby said... I don't think of you that way and I'm sure she doesn't either, it's just that she has no filter when her overprotective mood is on..."

"Yeah, I get it, so she is just a bigmouth all the time, right?"

"Oh, come on! I know she can be a little bit protective but..."

"Just a little? Let me tell you dear... When we were freshmen I was convinced she was your big sister for the way she defended you all the time."

Emma took care of opening the door, since Regina was clearly not in any condition to do it. And the brunette passed through the door opening running towards one of the boxes in the floor, as soon as she could, she was looking for something, by the time she finally got her pom-poms her face was nothing but a pure pain gesture.

"At least, let me see that hand before you go to your 'no nerds allowed thing' okay?" Emma said approaching the brunette.

"What are you now? A doctor?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, but I do know a bit about dislocations because of my martial arts training, and that hand doesn't look very good." Emma gave her a little smile, "Wait here," she added running to the wardrobe to look for her suitcase, she pulled out one of her Everlast bandages.

Regina simply followed her with her gaze.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you are hurt, of course," Emma responded, taking the brunette's hand and starting to wrap it with the black bandage.

"Yeah, but why do you care? You should hate me..."

"Yeah, I know, but I just don't, in a weird way I quite like you, when you are not bothering me, of course, those moments I swear I hate you."

"But I'm always bothering you."

"Then, I guess I hate you most of the time," Emma chuckled.

"Emma..."

"Hmmm?" she mumbled when she finished with the bandage.

"I was lying when I said there are no nerds allowed at the cheerleading presentation for the new students."

"I know."

"Are you coming, then?"

"Would you like me to come?"

"Not at all."

"Then, I'm absolutely coming," Emma answered and both of them laughed.


	3. Operation get the Mills into the geekdom

Emma plopped herself down on her just done new bed, she had already finished unpacking and had nothing else to do.

That was not entirely the truth, since she had practically assured Regina that she would go to the cheerleading thing and on the other hand she had also promised her best friend that she would drop by her dorm later, to tell her everything about what had happened with Regina. And yet, there she was lying down in bed, while remembering all the things that had happened that day.

She remembered herself walking out of the dump she had for a flat during the summer break, somehow relieved that summer was over, because she would finally get to leave that sickening place. On the other hand, not wanting to go back to college yet because that meant she would have to leave the job she had uneasily found over the summer and it was the best paid she had ever had. Taking into account that it was far enough from the college to have to take two buses to get there, which made it practically impossible for her to match her class schedule to her job schedule, because she had to include almost two hours of traffic in between both places, not to mention the transporting costs, she really needed to get her hands on a car soon, maybe she could just steal one, how difficult could it be anyway?

At least she had saved enough money to have a decent life in college, until she could find a new job. That decent amount of money she had saved, she owed it to her reluctant attitude to pay rent for a decent or even remotely fancy flat and that was the main reason she lived in that nasty cube of trash, she refused to spend much money on comfort she really didn't need.

Emma left the hostel after giving the keys of her room to the house keeper. The old woman said her goodbyes to Emma and then assured that there would always be a room for her in there.

The blonde walked through the street, carrying her baggage tightly gripped against her body. This place was not a wealthy quarter, therefore she could not walk carefree like if it was motherfucking Paris. Not that she was not able to protect herself, but she could not allow herself to lose the few things she had, things that had been so painstakingly achieved and were carefully accommodated in the two suitcases she was carrying with her. It was kind of sad that everything she had in life fit into only two suitcases, but material things were not all that mattered in life, right?

Emma allowed herself to take a taxi to get to college. She really didn't felt like taking a bus while carrying two heavy suitcases along with her, it would not be comfortable at all for her or for the other passengers.

Everything was fine until she got to her residence building and found out that the person she was supposed to be rooming with that semester, was none other than freaking Regina Mills.

Man, she had freaked out, cursed and yelled in people's faces, a lot. Thinking about the scene she had made in the building's lobby made Emma chuckle, how embarrassing had that been, however, at that moment she was so mad that she didn't care at all.

Then when she finally calmed herself down a bit, she had practically run to her new floor of residence, trying to find her new and helpless resident assistant. And finally she had realized that there was nothing she could do to avoid the inevitable fact that Regina was indeed her new roommate.

After that, things had been a little bit crazier, she arrived to her new dorm and her new roommate received her without screaming, freaking out or cursing, which was hard to believe for the blonde due to the quite big scene she had just made down in the lobby.

And then both of them had said stupid shit to one another, making the other get mad, she had run out of the room and Regina had run after her and a lot of shit had flown out of Ruby's mouth and Regina had heard it all and what she heard made her think that hitting a wall was a good idea, so she had dislocated one hand. Which made the blonde want to help her. Which made the brunette want to invite her to a cheerleading thing.

To summarize, this day had been a complete ball of madness.

Emma finally got to her feet, a foolish smile printed on her lips. She climbed down the loft stairs and left the room.

She got to the elevator and once there, pressed the button that would take her to the lobby. She had decided to go to the cheerleading thing, after all. Regina had told her that the presentation would begin at three in the afternoon, so she had plenty of time to get to the auditorium where it was going to take place.

"Look who just walked through the door," Kathryn said, elbowing Regina to get her attention.

They were backstage making the last preparations for the routine that they would be performing in just few minutes. This was Regina's first time directing the squad by herself and as if that was not enough to concern about, she had made the huge mistake of getting her hand hurt just a few hours before the presentation, she wasn't even sure if she could even perform the routine with her hand hurting that much, but she had to. However, Regina peeped her head out of the curtain to see to whom she was referring to.

"What's that nerd doing here?" someone said over her shoulder before she could even say anything, Regina turned around to see other of the cheerleaders peeping her head out of the curtains right behind her.

"Yeah right, this is for the new students, is it not?" Kathryn continued.

"Girls... actually I have something to tell you," Regina said pulling both of her friends back to the backstage and then tried to find out how to continue, "She's kind of my new roommate, so maybe she heard me talking about this presentation.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kathryn asked, "I thought you had moved to a new dorm, just for the cheerleading captain.

"Well..." she responded scratching the back of her neck, "that was what I thought but when I arrived here this morning, I found out that it was not like that and that she was my new roommate, it sucks, but I could not do anything about it." she felt like crap, she hated lying to her friends especially to Kathryn, but she did not feel like telling the truth of what had really happened and how she had chosen Emma over her best friends to be her roommate.

Kathryn crossed her arms over her chest arching one of her eyebrows in Regina's direction, clearly not buying any of the words the brunette was saying.

"It really sucks, I don't know what I would do if I was set up to be roommate with a freak like that," the other blonde said shrugging.

"Yeah, Regina what would you do now that you were "set up" to be the Swan girl's roommate, huh?" Kat asked her.

**She cannot know, can she?**

Emma walked down the auditorium stairs looking for someplace to sit, the place was crowded, all these new faces, and most of them looked frightened. She remembered how was it like her first days at college, all the stories you heard about college pranks to the freshmen, made the idea of sitting in an auditorium surrounded by strangers a major scary issue.

"Hey you! The girl in the SHER-locked tank top, here is a spot..." someone shouted from a few rows of chairs down.

Emma looked down to her tank top stamp, there was no doubt they were referring to her, but if she had learned something from all of Regina's teasing along the last two semesters, it was to ignore whoever pays much attention to your geeky outfits, because they are never geeks like you, they are only cheerleaders trying to mock you. So Emma just kept walking, ignoring the girl who was calling her.

"Oh my God! Look, it's Benedict Cumberbatch seated right beside me, if there was only a Sherlockian here, who could enjoy this with me," the girl sing-songed before Emma could get far.

 **Okay maybe this girl is actually a geek like me.** The blonde thought finally casting a glance in the girl's direction and found out that the girl was no other than the one with Australian accent who had told she and Ruby that Regina had heard their conversation at the elevator.

"Hi," Emma saluted plopping down in the seat beside the girl, "so no Benedict Cumberbatch, huh?"

"I'm afraid not, although it would be cool, wouldn't it?"

"Awesome perhaps, cool I don't think so, I would become a screaming fangirl right here, and let me tell you, there is nothing cool in screaming someone's name like crazy and then fainting in front of them when they finally pay any attention to you."

"You are right, but you know as well as I, that we wouldn't even care about how cool we look, because after all, we managed to meet them!"

"Who are you and where have you been all my geeky life?" Emma asked chuckling.

"The name is Lacey and well I've been far enough, in Australia surrounded by kangaroos, I guess."

"Well, nice to meet you Lacey, my name is—."

"—Emma, I know," the girl interrupted her, "Ruby told me, she is kind of chatty, she practically told me everything about you and Regina, after you went after her.

"So she practically talked about my life out loud in the hallway?"

"Well, not in the hallway, it was in our dorm, the thing is I'm her new roommate, I hope that doesn't bother you."

"It's quite alright, I guess that after finding out who is my new roommate, there is nothing that could bother me."

"Yeah, what about this Regina Mills? Ruby told me she is kind of your personal bully, is that so?"

"Yep, she is a constant pain in my ass," Emma responded.

"That sucks!" Lacey said.

"Yeah, well, it's not that bad, you know? It's worse when coming from Ruby's mouth, she use to exaggerate a lot, but well, she's my best friend and I love her, being a total drama queen or not."

"Well, but being bullied everyday for being a geek doesn't sound very nice to me. I say so because I'm also a geek, you must be aware of that now, aren't you?"

"Honestly, your mention of Benedict Cumberbatch earlier gave me pause," the blonde laughed.

"So— , what are you doing here? I mean, are you a masochist or something, because I can't find any other explanation for what you could be doing in here. You do know this is a cheerleading presentation for new students, don't you? And that she will be here for that reason, right?"

"Of course I'm aware of that. She invited me..." Emma still thought that this was hard to believe, "however, she must have thought there was no chance of me coming, and yet here I am."

"Oh, she IS aware that you came," Lacey assured her.

"Why are you so sure of that?"

"Because I saw her and two blondes peeping her heads out of the curtain and looking right to you, when you arrived, that's why I saw you in first place."

"Two blondes, huh?"

"Yeah why?"

"They must be Tinkerbell and Kat, her blonde shadows."

"Tinkerbell?"

"Yeah, I never got to know her name but she always has her hair done up in that hair bun of hers, so yeah I call her Tinkerbell."

The both girls kept chatting until the curtain finally opened and the presentation began. The music came blaring from each speaker in the auditorium and there was just one person standing in the stage facing the whole crowd. It was her.

The brunette started moving along with the music and Emma could swear that she was looking right in her direction while she did so, she began to feel her cheeks flushing a deep shade of pink when the brunette suddenly turned around and prepared herself to do a running pass. Emma could not believe her eyes, was Regina really trying a running pass with her dislocated hand? Anyway, the brunette threw herself into the acrobatics routine and performed it perfectly, making the whole crowd burst into a cheer. And then, once again, threw herself back into another running pass, this time only using her left hand, no one seemed to have noticed, since everyone kept cheering the brunette out loud, Emma had noticed though.

Somehow, the brunette made it to the other side of the stage in one piece after using only one hand in a routine that clearly needed of both, and once there she took a microphone someone was handing her from the side curtains.

"Are you ready NYU?" began the brunette, " I said, ARE YOU READY?"

And suddenly the crowd that, just minutes ago, was full of little frightened faces, shouted a big fat YES all at once.

"God she's fucking good!" Lacey yelled at her side so she could hear her.

"Yes she is," Emma responded to the girl, "she is so damn hot as well," she added only to herself.

The music turned on again and all the cheerleading squad made their appearance from behind the stage.

Their routine was good she would bet, she was watching it, but she simply couldn't take her eyes off the brunette. The only part of the routine she got to see was the one Regina was performing, her moves were just hypnotizing. By the time the presentation was finished the blonde was about to swoon in her seat.

"God, you've got bigger issues than a bullying relationship with that girl, don't you?"

"I don't understand what you are referring to."

"Of course you don't," Lacey rolled her eyes blank, "Come with me, we have something to do."

"Wait, what? What about the presentation? Regina, she—."

"You can get her to bully you tonight, when you are alone in your dorm, if you want," she said with a smirk and winking to the blonde, "but for now you are coming with me, I've got an idea."

Without even noticing, the blonde was dragged out of the auditorium in the direction of her residence building and to her former dorm.

Ruby opened the door after Emma knocked three times rhythmically over the wood. Lacey had forgotten the keys but fortunately Ruby and her had this 'get your ass off the bed, it's me!' code to knock at the door.

"Ems! Lacey? Do you know each other," the brunette asked when she saw the both of them in front of the door.

"You could say so," the blonde said getting into the room, " we have just met at the—, thing."

"What's the thing?" Ruby asked closing the door after Lacey had entered.

"You know Ruby...THE thing," Lacey laughed.

"What thing?" she arched and eyebrow.

"You don't really want to know," Emma stated.

"And why is that?"

"Because it has to do with her crush!" Lacey intervened.

"Exactly..." the blonde rushed to say, " wait, what? No, I don't—. She is not, I don't have a CRUSH on Regina Mills!"

Ruby couldn't help it and burst into laughter.

"Wait, is she still in denial?" Lacey asked to Ruby.

"Yes, sometimes I doubt that she will ever go out of it."

"Since when do you know about this Rubs?"

"Seriously, almost since we met but... Here you go, you are finally accepting it to your bestie, that's a start Ems—."

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!"

"And there she goes crawling back into her shell," Lacey said.

The blonde had plopped down on Ruby's bed, her head buried in her hands.

"You can tell us everything, you know?" Ruby said, sitting beside her friend.

"She is just so perfect! Why does she have to be so freaking perfect? I hate her because I can't hate her," Emma buried her head even more into her hands, "what do you want me to say? That I have a crush on her? Yeah, I have a fucking crush on Regina Mills! Okay? I said it!"

"Now that you have accepted your crush, we can move on to my plan," Lacey told them.

"What plan?" Emma asked, finally lifting her head from her hands.

"The one that gets the brunette to love you, of course!" Lacey responded excited, "let's get on with operation 'get the Mills into the geekdom, shall we?"

"You are crazy," Ruby said.

"Yes, I am, now here is what you have to do Emma—." the brunette started.

 


	4. Shipping references and fangirl talks.

Emma wasn't convinced at all with Lacey's plan. However, she was doing just what her new friend had told her to do, wait in her dorm for her call, so she could tell her when to put the first stage of their plan into action.

She already had everything set up for the moment when Regina opened the dorm door. Her laptop was ready and the mini projector was in place pointing to the wall right in front of her desk, she shifted awkwardly in her desk seat, the rickety wood of the chair crunched audibly as she did so, but she didn't care, she was anxiously waiting for her mobile to sound, something inside her head constantly repeating that perhaps this plan was not as good of an idea as Lacey had tried to make her believe.

Emma cast a glance around the room arching an eyebrow once again, at the vision of the new things she found when she came back to the dorm.

Somehow an entire collection of furniture and appliances had suddenly appeared in the room while she was out. Apparently Regina's move in baggage wasn't limited to the many suitcases and boxes she had seen earlier, the brunette had brought the entire house along with her.

Emma was starting to feel desperate, the wait was driving her crazy and there was the possibility that she would be waiting for a while longer, since Lacey would only call her once she or Ruby had seen Regina crossing the lobby in their dorm's direction. And as far as Emma knew the brunette might be celebrating her debut as cheerleading captain with her friends, gods knows where and might not return to the room until who knows when.

The blonde tapped her fingers over the wooden desk right beside her mobile, never losing sight of the display in case it lit up showing the selfie Lacey had taken of them both just minutes ago, announcing her new friend's call. Not that her smartphone would not sound when the call actually came in, but it felt safer if she just kept looking at the screen as if her mobile functional life depended on it.

And suddenly when she thought she wouldn't ever receive that call, her mobile began ringing and the photograph of Lacey hugging her by her shoulders, sticking her tongue out to the camera while Emma kissed her cheek, displayed on the screen.

"She is coming up there! Remember the plan? I'm calling you again in exactly ten minutes, make sure she is who hands you the mobile, so she can see our cute selfie, okay? Are you there Emma? Why ain't you talking?" Lacey muttered quickly when Emma answered the phone.

"Because you haven't even take the time to breathe in between sentences, how am I supposed to talk when you don't give me the chance?"

"Okay, okay don't get all cranky and throw your shit at me, I know your crush is heading to your dorm, but there's no need to freak out, just breathe, calm down and put whatever episode of whatever TV show you want on your laptop like now! She must be arriving there like in one minute or less, I think that will be all, got everything?"

"Yeah, I got everything, good bye Lacey..." Emma rolled her eyes blank, **what does Lacey think I am? A two years old?**

"What did you call me? Thought we were clear that you should call me babe or something equally corny so she will buy the whole girlfriends shit..." As soon as Lacey finished talking Emma heard the sound of keys in the door keyhole, making her freak out harder if that was possible.

"She's here! Gotta go..." Emma said in a whisper and with that she hung up her mobile, pressing the space bar of her laptop at the same time so the random episode of Sherlock series she had picked started playing, the scene that was playing was one of about twenty minutes after the beginning, so it was not that obvious that she was waiting for the brunette to arrive.

The screen automatically projected on the wall and she leaned on the rickety back of the chair trying to find a more comfortable position.

The door finally opened and Regina came in, Emma did her best to act as if she hadn't even noticed her presence while she kept her gaze fixed on the projection of the screen on the wall. Sherlock said something clever and she laughed at it, even when she was not paying any attention to the episode, she was simply trying her best not to look in the brunette's direction.

"Hello Swan," Regina finally said, after what seemed like hours for the blonde.

"Huh? Oh! Hi..." Emma saluted turning in the chair and pausing the video.

"Thought you said you would go to the cheerleading presentation," the brunette pointed out.

"Oh! I did go, just got bored and left early," the blonde answered with a shrug.

There they were, acting like they hadn't been looking at each other in the eye the whole time while they were still in the auditorium, when Regina was dancing like a goddess and Emma was melting in her seat under her gaze.

"I see—, So what are you doing now so you will not get bored?" Regina said approaching Emma's space.

"I'm watching the Sherlock series..."

"Am I supposed to get something out of that statement?" the brunette asked her, trying not to seem as clueless as she was about the TV show.

"It's geeky stuff. Wanna join me?"

"I don't do geeky stuff, thank you... Plus I need to finish unpacking."

"Okay," the blonde said shrugging and then she turned around ready to resume the video.

"But first," Regina started catching her attention once again, "I do wanna thank you for this," Regina said placing Emma's bandage over her desk, "I got my hand checked at the nursing and they gave me this sling, so I don't need your bandage anymore, but as I already said, thank you."

"It's totally okay," Emma responded raising from her seat, she took the bandage from the desk and headed to the wardrobe, mentally smiling because now she had the perfect excuse to go into the closet, where Regina would be finishing unpacking her stuff. It was also the perfect opportunity to casually drop her mobile there, so the brunette would be the one to hear it first when Lacey did her call in a few more minutes.

Back to her seat Emma just tried to hear what Regina was doing in the wardrobe over Sherlock and Watson's drunk scene, they were freaking loud in that scene but somehow she managed to hear it, her mobile started ringing and the ringtone that Lacey had chosen, over the thousand songs she had in her mobile, was no other than 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. Seriously? **This girl though... I can't even** —,Emma thought, but she kept her gaze fixed on the scene that was playing in front of her. Sherlock looked amusing with a note stuck on his forehead, while guessing his own name, not that she was actually paying any attention to it.

"Swan, your phone is ringing—," Regina said coming out of the wardrobe with the phone in her hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't hear it, I didn't even notice it was missing," Emma said rushing to get her mobile back.

"Hello babe—," Emma answered once she got her phone from Regina's hands, "Yeah I was kind of far from the mobile but I'm here now—, Whatcha doing?...Well I was watching Sherlock like I said I would when we said goodbye... The drunken scene... Yep... You can come over and we can watch it together... Room 909... Okay that's great, see ya," the blonde hung up and only then did she stop walking around the room acting like a teenager talking with her brand new love interest, picking up things she found in her way and playing with them in her hands for a while.

Emma started walking toward her desk again, not missing the fact that Regina was still standing at the wardrobe door.

"So—, babe, huh? Who is that? The one in the picture, I mean... Is that your baby sister or something?" Regina asked and Emma burst into laughter.

"Baby sister? God no! That would be so inappropriate, not my sister, she is my girlfriend, baby girlfriend if you like."

"Are you a lesbian?" Regina muttered more to herself than to Emma, shocked by the realization of Emma's sexuality.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing, I was just—," but the brunette never got to finish, because in that exact moment someone knocked at the door.

Regina followed the blonde with her gaze, while she walked toward the door and opened it. The brunette tried to ignore the uneasy feeling spilled through her stomach, at the sight of the brown haired girl standing at the doorway.

"The hell Emma—!" Lacey blurted out casting a glance around the room.

"Hey, is nice to see you too—, Lacey," Emma arched an eyebrow to the girl in front of her.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't greet you properly but I freaking got distracted with the hell of a mansion you are living in," Lacey snapped, "like seriously _Dragon slayer_ , you've got to tell me, who do I have to bang to get one of these?"

 **Dragon slayer, seriously?** Emma thought.

Emma decided it was time for Lacey to stop blabbing. She was going to ruin her own plan if she didn't stop speaking nonsense. So she took the other girl by her hips and dragged her closer to muffle her talking with a kiss.

Regina tried to avert her gaze from the scene, but all her shocked state allowed her to do was to stare directly at the two girls kissing, her eyes wide open, and a sickening feeling settling down in her gut. The brunette looked down when she felt a wave of pain coming from both of her hands, she had both hands in fists, the right one still wrapped in the sling was hurting her because of her unhealed dislocation and she had dug her nails deep in the palm of her left hand. **Great! What is going on with me?** The brunette thought, **it's not like I've never seen a couple of girls making out in front of me, what is this weird demeanor about? Last minute prejudice or what?** She had never had any problem with a couple of same sex before.

"I don't want to interrupt but—," Regina started awkwardly, "I'm kind of still in here."

"Swan, why didn't you tell me we had audience?" Lacey said elbowing the blonde and jerking back from her grip, "you must be Dragon slayer's new roommate—," Lacey started, walking into the brunette's direction, "wait, aren't you the cheerleader from the presentation earlier? Why didn't you mention she was your roomie, Dragon slayer?"

"Can you please stop with the Dragon slayer shit, Lazy Pants?" **great! Now they are into the nicknames shit,** Regina thought, **I'm still here... you know?**

"Oh! You don't like it? Maybe you would prefer something like, Baby or sweetie... even better, maybe I should call you River Song and you should call me Eleventh Doctor, wait, what about if I call you Hannibal and you call me Will. Oh! You can be the Watson to my Sherlock, or I could call you Tony and you can call me Steve and the cheerleader here could be our baby Peter and we would make the perfect Superfamily! Or maybe not, because we all know you are the Clarke to my Lexa," she winked.

"Can you just not, Lacey?" Emma said giving the freshman girl a steady look, if this girl didn't shut up soon, then she would have to make her.

"You know I'm teasing babe," the brown haired girl responded to the blonde, "she doesn't act this cranky all the time, it's just that she is a shipper and you know how they get when you mess with their ships," Lacey added addressing to Regina.

"That's assuming I know what you mean by a 'shipper'," Regina stated adding air quotes with her fingers, trying to seem like the only thing she hadn't understood was that reference, but the truth was that they had lost her since the brown haired mentioned River and Eleventh, Were those words supposed to mean something or even somehow be related?

"Believe me dear, you don't want to know, Emma explained that to me once and look how screwed up I am now," Lacey replied winking at the brunette. "Now remind me... why am I here Dragon Slayer?" she turned around to ask the blonde.

"Me..."

"No Emma, why am I really here—?" The blonde rolled her eyes blank at that and Regina let out a little giggle.

"Sherlock—," Emma responded a bit pissed, all that Lacey had gotten since she had arrived, was nothing but embarrassing her in front of Regina and now she was even mocking. **Well... I already get a lot of mocking from her without your help Lacey, thank you!**

"Rite! Cumberbatch," she squealed," It's really nice to meet you...Sorry but I don't think I know your name..." Lacey added addressing the darker brunette."

"Regina."

"Well, nice to meet you Regina," with that, Lacey was gone to where Emma's laptop was placed, the blonde followed her, and Regina went into the wardrobe to unpack the last of her suitcases, even though the last thing she wanted to do, was to be inside the closet, where she could not see a thing of what was happening outside.

"What the hell was all of that about?" Emma queried Lacey in a whisper, "was it really necessary to say all that shit, even when you knew Regina wouldn't understand a single word?"

"Dear, the more you make her feel like she doesn't understand a single word you are saying, the more she will want to talk with you," she responded.

"Yeah, I don't really think so," Emma said with a skeptical tone.

"Just pay attention," the brown haired girl replied walking towards the closet, Emma just stared at her in disbelief.

 **Seriously? Lacey's shit isn't over yet? This plan is such a bad idea,** Emma thought.

"Regina, would you mind if we use your couch?" the girl asked peeping her head in the closet.

"Not at all, you can use whatever you need, the television as well if you want," Regina smiled biting her tongue, so any of her actual thoughts slipped through her lips. All that she really wanted was for the girl to vanish from her room, she didn't know why but she simply didn't like her.

"Really? Thank you!"

Emma reluctantly connected her laptop to Regina's huge TV, after the threatening look that Lacey gave her when she tried to say no. So far, she didn't like what she had seen of Lacey's plan. Every minute that passed, the feeling that it was a bad idea simply increased. Why couldn't they just use her projector and avoid abusing Regina's 'hospitality.' For starters, why was Regina even being nice to her?

Emma sighed when the connection was ready, still thinking they shouldn't use Regina's things, even when she said they could, maybe she was just being polite.

"Can we please start the series over, babe?" Lacey suddenly asked, when she was about to press play to the episode she was 'watching' earlier.

"First episode?" Emma asked back, shaking her thoughts from her mind.

"Yep."

"Okay," she answered shrugging. No longer trying to understand what was even Lacey's plan about, so she put the first episode of the first season on her laptop and it automatically displayed on Regina's TV screen. After that she simply plopped down on the couch and saw how Lacey leaned over on her shoulder, she plastered a smile on her face just in case Regina came out of the closet by any chance and then hugged Lacey by her shoulders.

Regina folded and hung the last pieces of her clothes in place, perfectly arranged by color and frequency of use. There was nothing left to unpack or organize. But yet she stayed in the wardrobe sending furtive glances out of the door slit that Lacey left open when she came to ask permission to use the couch.

At first, everything she could see was Lacey sitting in the couch waiting for Emma to put the episode in the TV, but then when the sound of guns shooting came blaring from the TV, she jumped in place and darted a look out of the door as a reflex action. What she saw she didn't like, Emma seemed very pleased while hugging her girlfriend. She didn't wanted to admit it, but she was jealous of the brown haired girl, this girl, she had just come from nowhere and now she was Swan's favorite person in the world?

**She is also a nerd, of course Geek Swan likes her!**

The truth was that the fact that made her so upset about that girl was, of course, that Lacey apparently was good at doing the only thing she herself was incapable of... not being an asshole to the blonde all the time.

The next ten minutes or so, she spent on trying to not go out of the closet, while listening to the shitty TV show the other girls were watching on her television.

It all started with the shooting sound, then some strange and quite disconcerting moans, and some lame talk about not writing in a blog, and something about murders that seemed suicides or suicides that seemed murders, whatever, then some music just started playing, it might have been the main theme of the TV show though.

**What is this series even about?**

After the music stopped came something about a riding crop, lots of spanking sounds and this woman trying to invite whoever the man in the scene was, for a date and him being a total jerk to her, at which Emma squealed and said she loved that guy.

By that moment Regina was at least a little bit curious about what the two girls were watching and about who was the guy Swan had proclaimed to love, but what really made her rush into the room, wasn't that, but the conversation she heard after.

"You know what I love most about you?" Lacey asked, and the blonde turned to look at her, "you're such a fangirl and you seem to be very proud about it."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm amazing," she smiled.

"Yes you are," Lacey answered looking back and forth from the blonde lips to her eyes.

"So guys, do you mind if I join you?" Regina said suddenly interrupting them. She was really not willing to witness another of the girls' kissing marathons.

"Why would you—?" The blonde asked and Lacey elbowed her ribs, "I mean, not at all, if you want to join us—," Emma added looking at the brunette with curiosity.

**Maybe Lacey does know what she's doing _._**

"Well, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't, don't you think Swan?"

**...Or maybe Lacey has no clue _._**

"Oh!" the freshman girl exclaimed stretching to pause the episode, "I forgot I brought a Nutella jar for us to eat while watching," she added standing and walking towards Emma's desk, where she had left her backpack.

"So... are you going to stand there forever? Or are you going to sit anytime Mills?" the blonde blurted out.

Regina didn't know why she did it but she let herself fall over the soft surface of the couch, right beside the blonde, in the same spot Lacey was sitting just a moment ago, by the time she noticed, it was too late to change seats, the only thing left for her to do, was to play cool and act like the urgency she felt to step in between the two girls didn't exist.

"So—," the blonde whimpered drumming her fingers over the armrest, uneasy under the brunette's sudden proximity.

"So—," Regina replied crossing her arms.

**What in hell is taking Lacey so long? A jar of Nutella shouldn't be that hard to find in a backpack, right?**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Lacey and me..." Regina gasped blushing a little, "...using your stuff, the couch, the TV—."

"Oh!" she sighed relieved, "it's quite okay," the brunette shrugged, "you can use whatever you want from the room anytime," she added, "Let's say... what's mine is yours as well."

"Oh my god! What is this? FedEx delivery? 'Cause I think someone here is shipping it—" Lacey singsonged squealing and plopping herself down on the spare spot beside Regina, already excited by where the plan was leading.

"What's she even talking about?" The darker brunette asked to the blonde.

"Don't mind her, she is just screwed up since birth," Emma responded sticking her tongue out to Lacey when Regina wasn't looking, "Sherlock... shall we?" Regina nodded and Emma pressed play on her laptop.


	5. Whipped cream, nakedness and jealousy.

"Oh my God! John was Moriarty all this time?" Regina snorted stretching her arm out to reach the blonde's laptop and pause the video, in the exact moment the blonde guy stepped in the scene and stood in front of Sherlock, "What the hell, like seriously, what the fucking hell am I watching?" Emma cracked up at that. "What's so funny? Am I amusing you? This is not funny! Like who the hell wrote that shit?"

"Yeah, it's quite funny, I mean look at you.. You are acting like a total fangirl, losing all your manners and pausing the episode just to blame the ass off of the show writers," Emma responded giggling.

"No, I'm not acting like a fangirl! Just—, shut up!" the brunette said throwing a handful of popcorn across the couch in the blonde's direction.

Regina was sitting in the exact opposite side of the couch to the blonde, her back leaning against the armrest and her legs straightening over the couch in the blonde's direction. Lacey had long left the room, somewhere in the middle of the second episode, but the blonde and the older brunette kept watching the episode and once it ended, stared awkwardly at each other, Regina waiting for the blonde to invite her to watch other episode and Emma waiting for the brunette to ask for it. Somehow they silently agreed to do it at the same time. The brunette rose from the couch and walked to the microwave to make some popcorn and the blonde prepared the next episode in her laptop.

"Thanks Regina, my hair was starting to ask when would you share some popcorn with us," the blonde girl said taking one of the popcorn that were tangled in her messy hair and eating it before giving the brunette a bright smile.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe your hair missed it but I recall seeing you while you devoured a bowl full of popcorn in two minutes, it's not my fault that you eat like you haven't been feed in ages, is it?" Regina smirked and then put one piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Well it's not my fault that you eat so bloody slowly that you are only finishing your meal by the time I get hungry again, is it?"

"And I bet you get hungry so often, don't you?"

"Maybe... I think you could say that, but that's probably not the reason I'm starving," Emma started scratching the back of her neck, "I might have skipped one or two meals today...but it's totally okay though, I'm not telling you this so you empty out your popcorn bowl over my head."

"Yikes! I was really hoping for that," the brunette deadpanned, standing and walking towards the fridge.

"What are you...seriously Mills, I'm okay, I'm going to the grocery later and—."

"Don't be silly, it's too late to go to the grocery today," Regina said, taking a microwave food tray from the fridge and putting it in the microwave.

"No, really, it's not too late I can still—."

"Swan," the brunette hushed her with glare, "you can buy all the junk food you want tomorrow, but for now I'm not letting you starve, okay?"

"What do you mean? Is that—?"

"Healthy food, yeah."

"Strangely the starvation does not sound that bad now..." Emma pointed out and Regina chuckled.

"Here you go," the brunette said handing the tray along with a fork to the blonde.

Emma received it, hesitating and then she opened the tray.

"Macaroni and cheese?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow. "How exactly is this considered healthy food?"

"It's not, but your face opening that tray was worth the lie," Regina laughed while sitting back down on the couch.

"Yeah, you're hilarious," the blonde deadpanned. "Now shall we finish the episode?"

"Yeah, why not? It can't get any worse, right?"

"Yep, let's say you're right," Emma giggled.

"I don't like how that sounded," Regina started, but then she stopped because the episode was playing again.

"What the...damn! You just lied to me, Swan, you said it wouldn't get worse! Well what kind of ending is that? I was going to tell you to stop here but...we need to see the next one, you can't leave me like this—."

"Of course I can—," Regina was about to reply, but Emma continued, "but I won't, we can watch as many episodes as you want."

And so they did until it was late into the night and Regina's eyelids began to droop heavily and she could hardly manage to keep them open and Emma said it was enough for the day.

The blonde was, perhaps, accustomed to stay up all night watching series', but the brunette was clearly not. Regina was more of the wild parties kind of girl and you don't get sleepy while dancing and wildly partying, but being wrapped in a blanket curled over a comfortable leather couch while watching TV was another story.

Emma got into her bed as well, except she was far from her usual bedtime hour, she was still accustomed to her very fucked up holiday's time schedule, where her bedtime started somewhere between the wee hours and the sunrise and her time to wake up was usually passing noon.

The blonde took her MacBook with her to bed and when she unlocked it she found the Skype icon jumping once and once again in its place on the Dock.

—Are you there, Dragon Slayer? The message popped up from Lacey.

—How are you even in my Skype's contacts, Lazy pants? Emma typed quickly.

—Well... remember that moment when your crush girl went to change her cheerleader uniform into a hip-hop attire and you went to look for for your laptop's charger? Well I might have played a bit with your laptop... Lacey responded...You probably need to know that your new FB and Skype's password is _iwannafuckmyroomienotmygf29_ , came then before Emma could even think of an answer.

—What are the numbers for? Emma asked the first thing that came to her mind.

—Well... I don't want someone to hack your accounts that easily and as the rest of the password is so obvious—.

—OH! Shut up Lazy pants! U r impossible I stg!

—Why do u keep calling me lazy pants?

—Idk, the same reason why you keep calling me Dragon Slayer... Plus Lazy Tykes is kind of taken by whoever is 'go get a roomie' creator so... the blonde responded shrugging even when the other girl couldn't see her.

—See? Even now you can't stop thinking about your roomie, how cute is that?...lol... Rubes says hi.

—Hi Ruby, Emma typed rolling her eyes blank.

—Wait, I'm gonna video call you, Lacey typed.

—No guys I can't talk... Regina is sleeping...

It was too late the call was already coming in and Skype's annoying ringtone was blaring through her headphones.

—Just pick up... You don't have to talk I'm sure Ruby can manage the talking for both of you. The younger brunette wrote before Emma decided if she receive the call or not.

Emma accepted the call, while letting out a little giggle picturing her best friend's offended face and she didn't have to wait long to see it herself, as soon as the image cleared she saw her best friend giving a glare to her current fake girlfriend.

"Okay—, I'm sorry Rubes, now stop looking at me like you want to rip up my neck with your bare teeth," she heard Lacey saying through her headphones, and she saw to her amusement how the younger brunette covered her neck with one hand, "a little help beloved girlfriend?"

"Sorry you earned it," Emma said in a whisper.

"Thank you!" Lacey said with irony, "let's change the subject, shall we? What about we talk of the fact that Hottie Regina sat in between us to have us apart while we watched a totally nerdy TV show?"

"She did?" Ruby asked almost squealing.

—No she didn't, Emma typed quickly, she just sat on her couch and that's all!

"Yeah, right, she just sat in the spot I was sitting like two seconds before, when you were hugging me."

"Oh my god! She was totally jealous!" Ruby said.

—NO, SHE WAS NOT! Emma wrote again.

"Come on Swan! She practically came out of the closet in a rush just to stop us from kissing again," Lacey giggled at the use of her own words.

—I know what you did there Lacey...and it's not funny...she is like the straightest girl on earth, idfk why are we even putting this plan into operation! When I know it's not going to work... Emma typed while shaking her head, she certainly would rather have this conversation any other moment, at least when she could talk without worrying about waking up her roommate.

"Oh please! At least you must have a little more hope now that you spent an entire evening with her, watching Sherlock, tell me, how many episodes did you watch together?" Lacey asked.

"Six and a half," Emma hissed quietly, "but..."

"You watched two complete seasons of a nerdy TV show with a complete anti-nerdy girl and you don't believe she is a bit interested on you!?" Lacey practically yelled in her ears.

—SHE IS NOT, she was probably horribly bored or something...

"Ruby your friend is impossible, I swear to God!"

—You know what, guys? I'm so tired, see ya tomorrow... Emma wrote down.

"Okay, meet us for breakfast at Starbucks tomorrow at eight, and be prepared to spit everything out okay?" Ruby warned.

"Yeah, be prepared, because we are not going to go anywhere without all the dirty details." Lacey finished.

—What are you even talking about, Lazy Pants? And Rubes, you have got to be kidding, eight in the morning? What do you want? Killing me?

"Well... you're so 'tired' right now or so you said, that must mean you're going to bed in this moment, so you won't have any problems getting up early tomorrow, plus I'll call you in the morning in case you sleep in, okay? Bye hun, Luv ya!" with that the video call with the two brunettes was cut.

"Damn my friends!" Emma said closing her laptop and placing it secure below the bed. She couldn't trust her feet in the morning, if she put her MacBook somewhere beside the bed, she could easily step on it when getting up and be so sleepy that she wouldn't even realize what she was doing until it was too late.

The blonde thought it was going to be impossible for her to fall asleep, after everything that had happened that day, it was the first day since the semester began and yet so many things had occurred in the few hours she had been in the college, but against the high possibilities she had of spending all night long speculating about all the possible meanings of Regina's actions that day, the blonde fell fast asleep.

One second she was watching TV and laughing along with Regina Mills while hugging her close to her body and the other Lacey entered the room through the door wearing some kind of pin-up golden dress, then pulled her out of Regina's embrace by her shirt and demanded her lips right in front of the older brunette while 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry played in the background.

The music grew louder dragging her out of her dream.

"I kissed a girl, Lacey, Regina—," Emma mumbled against the pillow still half asleep.

The blonde slowly realized what was really going on. Her mobile was ringing and it was Lacey who was calling her, judging by the ringtone. Emma stretched her hand out trying to reach the night table blindly looking for her phone, as the sunlight was seeping through the window painfully right above her eyes.

Emma rolled over herself forgetting she was in a new bed, one that was smaller than the one from the hostel she had been living in and also forgetting that there was indeed no night table beside the bed. The harsh thud against the floor was what completely woke the blonde.

"Shit!" she swore, sitting up right away and sliding her hand under one of the pillows where her mobile really was, still ringing.

The only thing she was thankful for was the loft's rail because if it hadn't been there, she would have most likely ended up landing a floor below.

"Damn! That was painful. Hello?" Emma answered.

"What was painful?" came from the other end of the line.

"I fell from the bed, thanks to you!"

Lacey laughed loudly at that.

"Stop it, it's not funny!"

"It is to me, dear." She continued to laugh for other moment, "so are you joining us for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I told you I will!"

"Then hurry up, you're late, we are already in the lobby and Ruby asked me to tell you that if you arrive there more than ten minutes after us, she will eat the last chocolate muffin, I guess that means something to you, does it?"

"Yeah, tell Ruby she won't get her claws anywhere near my baby chocolate muffin! I'm already on my way," Emma said, rushing down the stairs. "I gotta go now if I only have ten minutes to get ready, bye."

"Wait! Before you hung up, tell me...is Regina there?" Emma was just passing the couch where the brunette was having a bowl of cereal.

" Mmhmm," she responded.

"Okay then, Emma, mention out loud where we are having breakfast..."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Emma rolled her eyes, trying to make something up so it didn't sound very compelled.

"Oh god! Of course I remember, that we're having breakfast at Starbucks, woman! See you there!" Yeah, that was basically all that her mind was capable of, so early in the morning.

"Do not call me woman!"

"Sorry babe!" she said rapidly before the other could say anything else and then she hung up.

Emma darted to the closet and two seconds later she was hopping out with a pair of jeans half way up her legs, she carried a pair of sneakers and a zipper hoodie in one of her hands which she threw on the floor in front of her, so she could use both of her hands to pull the pants all the way up, she was clearly too busy to notice she was half naked and in plain sight of her roommate, giving her the opportunity to sneak glances or just look directly at her, as the brunette was doing in that moment.

Regina stared in amusement at how the blonde dressed in front of her, and she was giving quite the spectacle, while she tried to quickly squeeze herself into a pair of skinny jeans. The brunette tried to avert her gaze from the blonde's toned legs but it was practically impossible.

"What?" Emma finally asked noticing the eyes of the brunette fixed on her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that you must really love that chocolate muffin," the brunette responded trying to play cool but she started to blush at being caught staring, Emma noticed it.

"Yeah, I would rather run completely nude all the way from here to Starbucks than let Ruby get the last of the chocolate muffins," she said casually, knowing that the brunette was picturing exactly that now in her mind, and it was the reason of the increasing crimson tone of her cheeks. Making Regina blush was certainly something she could easily get used to. However, making her jealous was even more refreshing, because even when she didn't want to accept it in front of her friends, Regina's behavior the day before could not be anything other than jealousy, right? "Even though walking nude into a place where I will find Lacey and lots of whipped cream maybe isn't the smartest idea, not if we wanna keep it PG anyway," she said, not knowing why she had said all of that, but the fact that the red in Regina's cheeks now came from something completely different from embarrassment was worth it.

Emma rapidly put on her sneakers and then left the room, and a very pissed brunette, behind.

Regina huffed, putting her bowl of cereal aside. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried once again, to understand what was going on with her feelings lately.

If the girl that had just crossed the door wasn't who she was, the brunette would say she was jealous of seeing her with someone else, but that was absolutely ridiculous, right? She was not jealous of Emma's relationship with that Lacey girl, she had never thought of the blonde that way...not for even a second. Though seeing that the blonde slept in only a tank top and boy shorts was giving her mixed and funny emotions in her stomach, feelings that she could not quite discern in that moment. Also there was the blonde's comment about Lacey and the whipped cream adding a complete collection of different feelings into the mixture—, as if picturing her completely nude hadn't been more than enough. No, she was not feeling jealousy or anything else for the blonde—, not at all.

"Guys, nothing happened, we were sitting on the couch while eating popcorn, that's all—, " Emma assured to her friends.

"Right, and then what? There must be something else, was it not?" Lacey insisted.

"No, there wasn't, I just got hungry and she made some microwave macaroni for me, but—," Maybe she shouldn't have said that, the blonde immediately regretted when she saw both her friends squealing in front of her, "God! Guys, seriously, you both have some serious pre-teen squealing issues."

"Not for nothing! People say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, " Ruby started utterly ignoring the blonde's last comment, "Ems you might be not a man, but...that fits you perfectly, like...just look the way you eat," her best friend said pointing to all the food in front of the blonde.

"Really sometimes I forget you are supposed to be helping me, 'cause all I can feel is that you are against me." Emma complained.

"Oh poor babe...you know we love you," Lacey said sliding over the cushioned seat quickly until she was practically over the blonde's lap in a blink, "and to prove that—, look who we brought here for you, she added whispering in Emma's ear."

Emma turned her head at the sound of the door opening.

"Look, you keep saying she isn't jealous and yet here she is, after you mentioned you were coming here with me."

"Well—, I might have also mentioned something about whipped cream, nakedness and keeping things PG."

"OH MY GOD! You did that?" Ruby asked looking in disbelief at her best friend.

"Maybe..." Emma responded, her cheeks blushing a light shade of pink.

"I swear to god, Emma, if you don't start accepting that Regina freaking Mills feels attracted to you and do something about it, it's gonna be me the one who start making a move on her!" Lacey let out.

"Oh shut up, you are not even a lesbian Lacey..." Emma rolled her eyes.

"What? How do you even...?"

"It shows." The blonde said with a shrug.

"What do you have now... a kiss gayometer or what?" the brunette in her lap whispered falsely offended.

"You could say so, yeah," Emma giggled.

"Oh well, then go there, kiss her and we can finish with all this!" Lacey exclaimed, her arms still crossed in front of her chest. From an outside perspective you could think she was actually offended. Ruby giggled a bit but then she just stiffened when she saw that Regina was no longer at the counter but behind the two of her friends.

"Who is she going to kiss?" the elder brunette inquired trying to sound casual, leaning a bit over the table the three of them were sitting in.

"The barista, she was just saying how cute she thought that girl was. Like seriously—, I'm here woman!" Lacey quickly made up acting like she was really offended.

"Oh! Well nice to see you again Lacey," Regina smiled, "Ruby—," she couldn't avert it and wrinkled her nose at the brunette that had been always one of her biggest opponents in college, always defending Emma from her, "and you Swan—, be nice to your girl. Okay, see you later." After that, Regina passed around them, pretending to look for another table for herself.

"Don't be silly, sit with us, this place is crowded, you won't find a table," the younger brunette offered, leaving Emma's lap at last and sitting at her side."

Regina cast a glance around the place while considering her options and finally let herself fall gracefully in the seat across the table. **At least she stopped riding Emma like we were not in a coffee establishment but a vulgar gay bar.** Regina thought and then shook her head trying to ignore the sudden urge she felt to be the one riding Emma in that hypothetical gay bar.

She had barely sat when a very familiar voice called her name behind her.

"Regina?" Kathryn started approaching the table, "where have you been? You fled from the auditorium yesterday—."

"Yep, the coach wanted my hand to be checked at the nurse's office so I had to go."

"Oh! Can I join you guys?" the blonde asked with an arched eyebrow at the sight of who were Regina's companions, she said nothing about it though and she really didn't wait for and answer either, she simply sat down beside her friend.

Everyone at the table went instantly mute.

"Okay this is awkward, may I—, I don't know introduce myself?" Kathryn shifted awkwardly in her seat, "I'm Kathryn Nolan, Regina's best friend and you are—?" she asked addressing directly to Lacey.

"I'm Lacey, Emma's girlfriend—."

"Okay—, I was not expecting that," the blonde exclaimed clearly surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have a couple of questions for you about the future plot, I'm writing for you and I want to count with your opinions so... here we go...
> 
> \- In case that Regina has a romantic relationship (former relationship I mean) would you rather it to be OutLaw Queen of Graham x Regina (how embarrassing I don't know that ship's name)?
> 
> -Do you have any series, books sagas... fandoms or whatever... that you want Emma get all geeky over and try to drag Regina into with her?
> 
> I had other question but I completely forgot what was it, anyway if I remember I'll write it down in the next chapter...
> 
> Now guys if you have questions about the fandoms or geeky stuff I put in the story, you can totally ask me... I'll gladly answer them :)
> 
> Thanks for reading guys see ya in the next chapt.


	6. Never taste the forbidden muffin.

Emma leaned back on her seat, her arms firmly crossed over her chest, a murderous look in her eyes and a gesture that was half a pout and half total hate on her face.

Regina just blinked repeatedly looking at her, suddenly feeling uneasy under the blonde's gaze.

Everything had been great until she thought it would be funny to take Emma's famed last chocolate muffin and take a bite of it, she was utterly wrong though. The deep silence at the table in that moment was even worse and highly more crushing than the one that had followed Kathryn's arrival.

Her best friend had sorted out the awkwardness of that moment by introducing herself to Lacey and aside of the surprise the blonde showed after realizing Lacey's relationship with Emma and the weird smirk she gave Lacey after that, everything had gone great. Not that they all were best pals now or anything, but honestly she was thoroughly surprised and grateful that Kathryn had kept her tongue to herself after finding her, with Emma and company, sitting in the same table and breathing the same air without being a pain on each others asses, with bicker comments and nerdy quotes.

However Regina hadn't had a single idea of how to sort out the uneasy situation she had gotten into by her own foolish merits.

 **What should I do now... spit the freaking food out or what?** she thought.

Instead the darker brunette put what was left of the muffin over the table and then put her hands slowly up in sign of surrender.

Emma didn't give any sign of forgiveness though.

Regina's movement seemed to help somehow, since Ruby instantly burst into laughter when she saw the cheerleader rising her hands, not that she liked to be mocked, but at least the laughter had broken the awkward silence that she did not know how to bear any longer, and she was more than grateful for that.

"I swear you are insane, Mills," Ruby said half laughing, half trying to sound serious, "like seriously, you must be crazy if you dare to mess with Emma's freaking last chocolate muffin!"

"Says who threatened her about eating it if she didn't arrive in time, just half an hour ago," Regina replied defensively, using what she had overheard from Emma's phone conversation that morning.

"Yeah, but that was only a threat, get it? I made the mistake of eating the muffin once and I won't do it never again—, What do you think I am? An idiot?" Regina let that pass, pretending she hadn't hear the implicit insult in the other brunette's words.

"So...what now? Will she have that murderous gaze fixed on me for eternity or what? Seriously guys, you totally need to tell me if I have to, I don't know—, sleep with one eye open from now on, or something."

Everyone's eyes traveled back and forth from Regina's face to Emma's, repeatedly, not sure if they should mock of the brunette's concerned expression or worry about the blonde's threatening one.

"If I were you, I would take her to the counter and buy all the muffins that are left there for her and everything else she asks for—," Ruby started, "Oh! And do the eye thing while sleeping as well, just in case, you don't know what a girl with high knowledge in chemistry can do to you, having all your make up and toiletries at hand—."

Regina rose right away, her eyes wide open and her purse secured in one hand, all the girls in the table laughed at her reaction this time, except for the blonde having the temper tantrum in the corner, of course.

"I was totally kidding with that last thing Mills, Emma doesn't even study anything that has to do with chemistry," Ruby laughed, "but now being serious go and buy everything she wants, I was not joking about that."

"Okay let's go, Swan. You're having a dessert feast and it's totally on me," the brunette said walking to the counter without even waiting to see if the blonde attempted to move. Emma however stood from her seat, arms still crossed and eyebrows deeply furrowed and followed the brunette.

"Okay, I know what you three are doing," Kathryn suddenly said slamming her hands over the table when she found herself alone with the two of Emma's friends.

Both girls jumped in their places suddenly being dragged from the pouty scene Emma was making on her way to the counter.

"What?" Lacey asked shaking the image of the two girls ridiculous scene over a muffin, seriously if someone asked her opinion, the two of them should be making out already.

"Don't try to deny it, I know everything," the blonde snapped out.

"What are you talking about? Why are you even talking to us?" This time it was Ruby who talked, she really didn't like this girl. In her eyes, she was simply another cheerleader that had bullied her best friend on repeated occasions.

"I know you are making up some kind of plan to make Regina jealous, so she finally accepts her feelings for the blonde," Kathryn continued ignoring the disdain look Ruby was giving her.

"How could you even know about—?" Lacey started not realizing what she was saying, "I mean, we are not—, what kind of plan would we be planning? That's ridiculous!" she laughed nervously.

"Oh dear, don't bother, you just took me out of doubts."

"Wait—, what do you mean about Regina finally accepting her feelings for Emma?" Lacey interrupted suddenly realizing what Kathryn had said.

"Isn't it obvious? Regina fell for the blonde when they first met, that's why she bothers the hell out of Emma's ass every time their paths cross," Kathryn told them like that was the most apparent statement of the year.

"And we should believe in all the shit you say because—?" Ruby asked with narrowed eyes.

"Cause I'm in! Sign me up for this ridiculous and yet brilliant plan of yours."

"No you are not in." Ruby snapped instantly.

"Yes, of course she is, don't be silly Rubes, she clearly can help us," Lacey intervened.

"No she can't, she is just seeking for some merciless way to mock Emma and there is no way I'm letting her do it," Ruby responded curtly crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

"Look... Ruby I know I have been a little bit of an asshole to your friend on countless occasions, but really, the only thing I want now is my best friend to be happy and if that means helping her get the nerdy girl, then I'm totally going to leave the bullying behind," Kathryn assured sounding quite convincing.

"Come on Rubes, she is clearly speaking the truth. This is for Emma's happiness—," Lacey tried with a pout.

"Okay, but this is totally your responsibility Lacey, if anything goes wrong and Ems ends up hurt, I'm not forgiving you...understood?"

"Yeah, you are the best Ruby!" Lacey said pecking the brunette's cheek and then rising from her seat and dragging the blonde out of the place with her.

They had so many details to plan out.

"Hello," Regina smiled to the girl behind the counter, "please give me a frappuccino and anything that she wants," she ordered pointing to Emma who was now leaning against the counter beside her. Although the blonde remained silent, without making any sign of ordering anything. "Hey Swan, there are people lining up, just order whatever you want already!"

"..."

"I'm sorry I ate your muffin, okay? Can you please say what you want or point it out, whatever suits you," the brunette pleaded.

"I want to tell you something..." Emma started, "...this I like," the blonde continued pointing to a plastic tray full of donuts inside the counter, while she tried her best to impersonate Helena's psycho look without bursting into laughter, she couldn't though and soon she and the girl behind the counter were laughing out loud in front of a very confused brunette.

"Excuse me, what did I just miss?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh come on Regina...Orphan Black...nothing?" Emma asked still laughing, "look, SHE got it," the blonde continued, mentioning the other girl that now was pulling the tray with the donuts out of the display.

"Of course she gets your nerdy quotes—, this is the girl Lacey mentioned before, isn't she? There must be some silly rule such as 'nerds attract each other' or something similar to that," the brunette snapped, her voice far beyond the calm tone she had intended to use, it was actually a few octaves higher than usual, it sounded pretty close to jealousy, but no, she was not jealous she only felt this frustrating rage coming from her stomach, because she hated when Swan did just that... leave her like she was a stupid moron who couldn't get a reference, yeah, it was nothing else. "We are taking all of this, thank you." Regina said putting the money over the counter and taking the complete tray of donuts with her, but before she was further than two steps from the counter she turned around, her face bright red, her teeth gritting and her jaw sharply marked, "By the way, she likes you, you should—, I don't know write your number on a napkin for her or something." And then she was gone.

"Who was she addressing with that?" Emma asked quietly.

"I have no idea," the girl responded, "but wow, this girlfriend of yours is a real piece of work," she commented.

"Oh! No, we are just roommates."

"Well, she sounded really jealous, and it's a shame that you're not together—, she's damn hot." The girl smiled handing her the frappuccino Regina had ordered and then forgotten, to the blonde.

"I know—," Emma mumbled through the big smile that had formed on her lips.

Hearing Regina's jealousy made her heart melt and her stomach burn into big flames that consumed her insides rapidly. And hearing this girl mentioning that Regina was her girlfriend, even when it was not true, made that flame sink further reaching the spot between her legs.

"Okay, stop the shitty flirting talk, can you? There are other customers here, you know?" some fat man in the line to the counter said.

Regina growled loudly a few steps into the crowded place, after hearing what the man had said, not caring that her behavior could be considered jealousy anymore.

**Now they are flirting? Great!**

"I think that's my clue to go," Emma told to the girl, "thank you," she added moving from the front of the counter.

"No, thank YOU!" the fat man formed in the line said with irony as the blonde moved, which made Emma roll her eyes in response. She walked toward their table, where Regina was already sitting again and where her 'girlfriend' and Kathryn were not longer waiting for them.

...

"So, how was it that Swan convinced you to get into this little messy plan of hers, just one day after you arrived to the NYU?" Kathryn started, letting herself fall onto a bench in the park.

"It's actually more like a plan of mine, so nobody had to convince me," Lacey responded with a shrug, plopping herself down beside the blonde.

"Then tell me why you are so interested on getting together two girls that are completely strangers to you?"

"I'll tell you that, if you first tell me how did you discover the truth behind our little plan," Lacey assured with a smirk.

"Oh! That's an easy answer. Regina yesterday commented that she had been set up to be rooming with that girl and that sounded so convenient to me that I decided to do my research. I found out that indeed the blonde had been moved from her old room to my best friend's new one and even when I'm not quite sure of the reason for this change in the rooming arrangement, I did find out the name of the girl that took Emma's place in her old room and one day after that, I shockingly find out that this girl is none other than her girlfriend? Sorry dear, but I don't believe in coincidences, much less in these kind of obvious and convenient ones, if that 'relationship' of yours was not some kind of forcibly set up plan to make someone jealous then I didn't know what it was, " Kathryn spat out rapidly. "And I would bet whoever the person was that Swan was trying to make jealous was Regina, because let me tell you if you have a little bit of a brain and you have ever seen them bickering, then you would get to the same conclusion."

"Well then, I suppose that now that you are helping us with the plan and that you kind of found out all about the plan by yourself, I can tell you my reasons for helping Emma with it, even though it has very little to do with Emma and much more to do with your best friend," Lacey told to the blonde.

"And how is that?"

"Let's say that I had already formed an impression of her before I met Ruby and she told me all about her bullying tendencies."

"That's a good one!" Kathryn laughed. "She is not a bully, even in high school she hated it and she wouldn't do it unless her place in the school food chain was in risk. I think the only person she bullies now is the Swan chick, and I wouldn't call that bullying, it's just bickering, perhaps mean bickering but bickering nonetheless, it's not like she robbed her lunch money or hit the girl's ass off, not that she could anyway," the blonde added shrugging.

"Yeah, I know she is not a bully and I know she only messes with Emma," Lacey agreed.

"How can you even be so sure of that after only two days In the campus?"

"Have you even seen what I'm wearing right now? Is there any chances that I look less nerdy than Emma?" the brunette asked.

"Not at all," Kathryn responded.

"Exactly, and yet your friend hasn't messed with me at all, let's say that it's just because Emma was always there to be bothered, but that's not exactly the truth, because I met Regina yesterday before I even met Emma and she was quite nice to me," Lacey told the girl beside her, remembering the moment she first met Regina Mills.

_She had arrived to the college the day before and after getting lost several times, she had finally found her residence building, so she got her student card and room key, but when she headed to her room she misread the handwritten number in the keychain and instead of an six hundred and six she read nine hundred and nine and she ended up in a wrong room on the ninth floor._

_She put the key into the keyhole but when she tried to turn it, nothing happened, well actually something happened, the door opened, except it has nothing to do with the key. What had happened was that someone in the room had opened the door._

_There was a brunette girl dressed up as a cheerleader, standing in front of her, the girl had her eyes shut and both hands in fists at her sides._

_"I'm sorry Swan, okay? I didn't meant to mess with something so important to you, can you please forgive me?" the girl blurted out._

_"I-I think you were expecting someone else..." Lacey told the girl and her eyes flew open._

_"Oh! Thought you were my roommate, I kind of messed up things with her," she said scratching the back of her neck, "I'm sorry, who are you? Can I help you?"_

_"Well, I'm clearly not your roommate... And yes, you can help me, the thing is I thought this was my room but...well, can you please tell me what did I do wrong?"_

_"Let me see that," she said reaching out to grab the keychain hanging from the other girl's hand, "I se_ _e_ —, _Look you misread it, this is not a nine-o-nine, it's a six-o-six." the cheerleader smiled._

_"Oh! How foolish of me you are right, I'm sorry I bothered you," Lacey apologized feeling stupid._

_"Don't worry, it's totally the college's fault, they should have the labels printed, instead of having them handwritten in this old fashioned calligraphy that no one can read," the girl gave her a warm smile, "look, my roommate's old room is on that floor, so she will most likely be in there and I really should go to apologize, we can totally head there together."_

_"Yeah, that would be nice," Lacey accepted and both of them headed to the elevator._

"Oh my God! Gina is so blind! She met you before you even planned the girlfriend thing out with Emma and she still bought it? She really must be falling hard for that nerd," Kathryn laughed. "Okay, so we have one thing clear—, both girls like each other. Now, there is something you must know about my best friend, if you want Regina Mills to get involved in something, then you have to get her involved, not just try to make her explode in jealousy."

"What do you mean?" Lacey inquired.

"I mean that your plan might be pretty good at making her jealous but she will never go beyond a jealousy scene, not if you keep for that road."

"Then what should we do?"

"I'm going to tell you what we should do—, we are gonna make Gina involved in the plan without her knowing she is," the blonde said almost bouncing in her seat from the excitement.

"You are not making any sense Nolan," the brunette said with narrowed eyes.

"Dummies translation... I'm gonna make her think that you are cheating on Emma so she will try to unmask you and the only thing she will find from that, will be realization of what Emma has been trying to do all this time—, if that doesn't bring them together then nothing will."

"I think I'm spotting the real bully from the cheerleading squad. How would I even imagine that part of the plan if you didn't tell me?"

"Oh! Shut up and let's plan this out, shall we?" Kathryn asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I'm back, I know I've been away for while but last week was awful, it was college last week and I barely had time to breathe, but now I'll be updating more often, 'cause now I'll have more spare time.
> 
> For those who are concerned about Lacey's sexuality and her future relationship... Here is the thing, I'm Rumbelle shipper, so I kind of see Belle as a straight person, but I also kind of like Red Beauty... I haven't plan it out completely but maybe you'll see a few of both ships in the future  
> (that's a huge spoiler and the only one you're getting from me).
> 
> About Graham or Hood, I already decide where things will be heading but I'm not spoiling it cuz I don't do spoilers. You'll find out probably in the next chapter so...
> 
> And finally... remember that I have a question in the last chapt that I didn't remember... well here it is:
> 
> -Do you guys want for Henry to appear, like Emma's angst back story or SQ fluff future story?
> 
> \- Oh and do you have any suggestion for Tink's name cause I don't know how to name her.


	7. Testing dangerous waters.

SUNDAY 8:45 PM...

"Wait, Gina what are you going to do?" Kathryn asked at her back, but she was already making her way through the crowd, walking directly to the place where Lacey was rubbing her body against some redhead girl in some ridiculously short miniskirt, because that thing the girls were doing couldn't be called dancing. She passed the redhead without even caring to look at her face, then pulled Lacey by her arm and shouted in the younger brunette's face, "What do you think you are doing!?"

"Excuse me? I was just dancing."

"Do you think your girl deserve this? You coming to a party without her and dancing with who knows what kind of girl, in this totally inappropriate way and—."

"I called her to invite her," Lacey interrupted, "the only reason she is not here with me is because she was not feeling well—, something about you punching her face... and I was just dancing with a friend, so you better back off! Don't pretend that you care about her because nobody is going to buy your shit." After that, the younger brunette shook off Regina's grip and walked out of the room with the redhead girl. Regina darted in the opposite direction, towards the front door, tears gathering in her eyes and blurring her vision.

"What was all that about?" Graham asked, getting close to where Lacey and the redhead were.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Lacey asked turning around to see a tall guy with leather jacket and a three days beard.

"No, but she does," he responded pointing at the redhead, "What's up with the red hair Rubes?"

"How did you even notice me? I'm going undercover," she said, lifting her sunglasses.

"Yeah, but do you know how short the skirt you are wearing is? Like showing almost all of your legs, did you think no one would notice the wolf tattoo on your ankle? Come on, everyone knows you have that tattoo!"

"You have a point there, Graham."

"So... what was happening with Regina?"

"Nothing." Ruby answered.

"Well, she left quite upset for it to be nothing."

"We are helping Emma with something," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"So, she is finally looking for some revenge, huh?"

"No—, we are trying to pair them up, of course," Lacey interrupted, earning a glare from Ruby, "What? That's what we are doing, that's our little secret plan," she shrugged.

"Yeah and I'm sure it's gonna remain secret if you keep telling it to every stranger who approaches you!"

"I'm not a stranger!" Graham complained.

"See—?, he is not a stranger—, so yeah, I was telling you... we are trying to get Regina closer to Emma by making her jealous and making her believe I'm cheating on Emma, and—."

"So you're Emma's girlfriend—?"

"Fake girlfriend, we actually just met but we kind of kissed a lot already, so I cannot say we are strangers."

"Okaaay—," he whistled, "Ems and Gina, well its kind of logical, right? After all, there is only one step from hate to love. So how can I help you? Because I can be a lot of help, I'm a friend of both of them."

"Yeah and you are kind of in the friend zone of both of them." Ruby laughed.

"Shut up, Lucas!"

"Oh, don't worry friend, I'm sure you are gonna be a lot of help." Lacey said throwing an arm around his shoulders.

FIVE HOURS EARLIER...

Regina curled up on the couch, her laptop resting on her lap, while she foolishly glanced around the room fearing to be caught, even when there was nobody in the room with her. She adjusted her earphones and continued to watch the episode, this series was becoming alarmingly more and more exciting every minute she watched it. By the time the preview for the second episode appeared and the credits rolled up, she was more than sure that she couldn't stop just there, she needed to watch the next episode as bad as she needed air, but she was also aware that Emma would be arriving any moment from the grocery and she was not willing to let the blonde girl know, that she had started watching that show out mere frustration, the blonde made her feel earlier that morning.

However she didn't have to pick whether to stop or start a new episode, because there was someone knocking at the door.

Of course Swan is the kind of girl who always forgets her keys when going out.

The brunette opened a random video from her what to watch list on YouTube, just to play cool, then she put the laptop over the leather cushion of the couch beside her and unplugged her earphones.

She jumped from the couch and walked to the door, but when she was halfway to the door, the song of the video started sounding, it was certainly not a song she would listen to in public, it was just too depressing. She loved it, but she preferred to keep this side of her private, the one that enjoyed slow depressing songs and not only the electronic music and pop songs her friends listened to. But there was no way she could go back and change it, so she simply cut the space that separated her from the door and opened it.

What was waiting for her behind the door, were a pair of legs and an excessive pile of paper bag, she couldn't see the girl behind them.

"Need any help there?" Regina asked, trying to spot the place where Emma's head was supposed to be.

"Nope, I got it," the blonde responded peeping her head above one of the bags and entering the room, she put half of the bags on the floor and the other half over the fridge.

"Tell me that this isn't just junk food," Regina began, sitting down on the counter beside the fridge.

"Well, of course it is, what do you think I'll eat if not? Your 'healthy' macaroni and cheese everyday?" Emma laughed, adding air quotes to her words while she started to unpack the food.

"How can you put all that junk food in your body and still be fit?" the brunette asked, giving a disapproving glare at everything Emma put out of the bags.

"Well I do work out—, wait, is that 'Once upon a Dream' by Lana del Rey that I hear?" The blonde interrupted her own answer when she noticed the song that was playing on Regina's laptop, the brunette nodded, waiting for the blonde to give her some Kathryn-like speech of why she shouldn't listen to depressing horrible music and shit like that, what she didn't expect was what Emma said after. "Oh my god! I love that song, it's just so perfect! I've been waiting for the Maleficent movie since they released the song in January—, you know what? It just premiered, if you like the song, we should totally go watch the movie together."

Regina's first reaction was to deny everything, to tell the blonde she didn't even know the song, that it was simply something random she picked to hear, even though she had listened that song so many times it was the first option in her what to watch YouTube list. Though, the words that left her lips when she finally spoke had nothing to do with the song but with the blonde's last words.

"Are you asking me out? Like on a date?" Regina regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. She was about to try to fix things by saying something like 'of course not like on a date date... you have your girlfriend...' but then Emma spoke again before she could say anything.

"Yeah sure, why not? I mean—, if you want—," Emma went silent, waiting for the brunette to say something. She didn't though, for a long painful minute, Regina just remained sitting there with her head tilted to one side and her eyes narrowed, looking back at the blonde.

"Friday, seven sharp, don't be late... " Regina finally decided.

"You DO know we live in the same room, right?"

"Then punctuality won't be a problem, will it?" With that, the brunette jumped from the counter, took one of the apples that she had in a bowl there, and then walked back to the couch, taking a bite of the fruit.

Had she just agreed to go on a date with Emma-geek-Swan? Of course not, it wasn't a real date. After all, the blonde had her girlfriend and it was not like they were going to start making out in the middle of a Disney movie, right?

God! She could use other episode of Orphan Black right then, she simply needed a way to distract her brain from racing thoughts, not that she would do it, since Emma would notice.

"So... " Emma started after she finished unpacking the food, sitting down on the armrest of the couch that was right in front of the brunette, "How much of Orphan Black have you watched already?"

"Excuse me?" Regina asked surprised, her face certainly betraying her, "I haven't—."

"Oh! Come on, Mills," the blonde began ironically, "you are wearing the confused face of an Orphan Black neophyte right now—."

"Yeah right," Regina responded using the same amount of irony in her voice that the blonde had just used.

"Okay, you got me, I don't see it in your neophyte's face... but I'm ninety percent sure that you have watched one episode, at least."

"I'm not saying that I have, but... how can you be so sure?" Regina inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"You are not the kind of person who can live with the idea of not knowing something. You simply can't let it go, am I right?" Regina rolled her eyes at that.

"You're annoying—," was the brunette's response.

"Why? Because I'm right?"

"No, because you simply are annoying—!"

"Right... so will you put on another episode or should I?" Emma asked rolling her eyes.

"I will," Regina gave in, she really wanted to watch another episode of that series, " **Come along,** Swan," she invited, patting the spot beside her, on the couch. The brunette didn't change her position a bit, she was still leaning her back against the armrest opposite to the one Emma was sitting on, so the spot her roommate was expecting her to use was really reduced. She would have to be all over the brunette if she didn't want to fall down from the couch. Still Emma rose and approached the other girl.

"If I didn't know you better, I would think that you just quoted the eleventh doctor on purpose."

"Doctor Who?" Regina asked, her face a perfect puzzle.

"Exactly," Emma laughed, "you got it!" of course Regina had no idea what the blonde was talking about.

"No, I did not—, so you can stop laughing, I don't get what's so funny," Regina huffed and Emma cracked up at the brunette's complete 'I'm done with your geeky references' expression.

"The eleventh doctor. It's from a TV show called 'Doctor Who', that's what is so funny, you just made a geek joke, of course only the geek in the room understood, so basically that's why I'm laughing all alone in here... " Emma blurted out trying to explain.

"Yeah, why don't we stick to one series at a time?" Regina said, stopping the girl from giving any more explanations.

"Fair enough," Emma responded finally letting herself fall over the couch, laying on her back beside the brunette.

She was nearly falling off the edge of the couch, but her body entirely brushing against Regina's was totally worth the risk.

...

— _Sup, Bitch?_ Kathryn's Facebook message popped up when she finally opened the navigator. The notification tone had been sounding over and over again over the last episode they were watching. They had just finished the fourth episode of the show and it had impossibly gotten better.

Her friend's message was followed by a million other messages with single dots on them, something her best friend used to do to get her attention when she was not willingly answering her messages instantaneously.

— _What's so urgent Kat?_ Regina typed in response.

— _Nothing..._ Kathryn's response came instantly. Of course it was nothing. Her best friend's favorite hobby was to simply annoy her with unimportant matters... — _Well, actually I was wondering if you're up 4 the party at the boy's 2night?_

— _No way, Kat! Tomorrow is first day of classes, they can't be seriously giving a frat party tonight..._

— _Did dat eva stop 'em be4?_ God! Why couldn't her best friend chat like a decent person?

— _I guess not..._ Regina responded and Emma shifted awkwardly at her side, the brunette decided to ignore the fact that the blonde was looking directly at her conversation, not that it wasn't her fault for opening it on her laptop instead of her phone, which she could hide more easily. The only thing she was hoping was for her friend to not write something stupid or rude, like 'Sup with your lesbian roommate?' or even something like 'why were you having breakfast with da nerd and her freaky relatives?'.

— _So r u coming?_ the blonde asked.

— _No, my mother would kill me if she finds out Kat..._

— _Oh come on! Think it dis way... U wouldn't be doing anything she wouldn't do if she's our age._ Kathryn tried.

— _I seriously doubt that my mother would do something like that even at our age, Kat._

— _You r rite, but... ok, 4get dat... think about what ur sister would do..._ Emma's eyebrows nearly reached her hairline when reading that.

— _I don't have any sister kat..._ Regina wrote in response.

— _Yeah rite... but if u had one she would probably go to the party, plus I'm like ur sista and I'm totally going... Please Gina it won't be da same w/o u..._

"She is quite insistent, isn't she?" Emma laughed, openly accepting that she had been reading the conversation. Sure, it was not the most polite thing to do, invading private conversations and shit, but being fair, it had been Regina who decided to start chatting, having her right by her side, besides they were watching a TV show on the very same laptop she was chatting now, like what was she supposed to do, look away? Like she was some kind of tech hater... **Oh, no! She is opening Facebook, run! And pray for your sucker little contaminated brain...** she mentally laughed, **I mean, come on! It was practically an open invitation. I was allowed to read, right?** The blonde thought.

"And I'm not very good at denying her wishes, so you can imagine how much I suffer..." the brunette told her turning a bit over the couch so she could face the blonde.

Their faces were now only inches apart and Emma had to fight, with all her forces, the insane desire she had to simply cut the distance and kiss her.

"Oh! Cry me a river, Mills," she said instead, mimicking she rubbed her eyes with both her hands, like a crying baby.

"Don't you dare to mock me, Swan," Regina responded jabbing Emma's shoulder repeatedly with her index finger.

"Or what? You're gonna take it out on me?" Emma retorted also jabbing the brunette with her finger, except she didn't jab the brunette's shoulder but one of her sides, which made Regina squirm under her touch, "You're ticklish!" she exclaimed her little smile turning Cheshire cat-like.

"No I'm not—," Regina started, "don't you even think about it, Swan..." she warned, when she noticed Emma's devilish smile, but it was too late. The blonde was already attacking her sides and belly with her fingers, "Stop it... Swan... Emma!" Regina tried to stop the blonde by her wrists but the girl was way stronger than her, not that she was expecting to have any strength left in her body while she was being tickled to death. The brunette was squirming, laughing and kicking, all at once, her laptop miraculously still over her lap, since she was holding it the best she could, "stop it!" she shouted throwing a fist into the air, that hit the blonde right in the face, which made the girl lose balance and fall off the couch,

"Ouch, dammit Mills!" was what came after from the girl on the floor.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry Emma... Are you okay?" Regina apologized sitting up quickly, "I really didn't mean to punch you, I swear, you should have stopped when I first asked you to... forgive me please... I didn't—."

"Hey, don't worry, it's okay..." Emma said sitting up on the floor in front of the brunette, trying to stop her from apologizing.

"No, it's not, I hit you!"

"Yeah, but I kind of deserved it—," the blonde stood up with Regina's help and sat beside her in the couch, still rubbing her nose with her left hand, because as much as she wanted to convince Regina that everything was okay, her nose was paining her dreadfully.

"No you didn't—, look, you're hurt and it's because of me."

Emma thought of all of the times she had been hurt by Regina Mills, not physically but emotionally, this was nothing in comparison but it felt nice to hear Regina being really sorry about it for once, she didn't want the girl to feel guilty though.

"Don't flatter yourself Mills..."

"What?"

"I happen to practice martial arts, a punch from your skinny delicate hand is like you have thrown a punch of cotton candy against my nose." she smiled to the brunette and Regina smiled back at her.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, go back to your conversation... your friend sounds quite desperate again."

Regina doubted for a second, but then she took her laptop and placed it on her lap again, she scrolled up the conversation with Kathryn, passing hundred of single dots her friend had sent to her. She returned to the last bit of conversation she had read.

— _Yeah rite... but if u had one she would probably go to the party, plus I'm like ur sista and I'm totally going... Please Gina it won't be the same w/o u..._

— _rrefvyhgs gasapjlk..._ she apparently had sent this to the blonde while she was being attacked by the little tickle monster sitting at her side.

— _What's dat supposed 2 mean... r u coming 2 da party?..._ the blonde had written in response and after not getting an answer she had sent the hundred single dots.

— _Sorry that was not meant for you and yeah I'm going to the party kat._

—O _kay babe I'll be waiting 4 u bye, luv ya..._ Kathryn wrote.

— _Bye, love you too..._

"That's pretty much how my bestie and I communicate..." Regina told Emma closing the laptop and then turning to look at her, "Oh my God! You are bleeding!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Your nose..." Emma run her fingertips below her nostril and there it was, hot sticky blood all over her fingers.

Regina ran to her vanity and pulled out a tissue box and one of her wet wipes pouches.

"I should stay, you know? Make sure you're okay." she said, cleaning up the blonde's nose with a tissue.

"No, I can take care of it, you go and get ready for your party," Emma responded, taking the tissue in her hand.

"I—"

"Go... or you are gonna be late."

Regina walked to the closet, her heart pounding fast in her chest, all she wanted was to stay and watch some silly tv shows, cuddling with the blonde on the couch. It was totally useless to keep denying it, she was falling hard for the girl and all she wanted was to go back out there and hug her and kiss her,, until she was able to make her forget all the awful shit she had made her go through since they met. Instead she stayed in the wardrobe and got dressed for a stupid frat party she had no desire to go. Emma hated her, she had to and there was neither kiss nor hug that could change that.

9:30 PM...

Emma heard the sound of keys on the door, she turned off the display of her mobile where she was reading and pretended to be sleeping.

Regina entered the room. She pulled off her pumps and threw them over her bed. She then approached the loft's stair and despite that she was wearing a short pencil dress, she climbed up.

"Are you asleep?" she whispered, Emma didn't move, so Regina approached her bed and sat down beside her, "Lacey is right, you know? I've been a fucking asshole with you, I've messed with you for so long, without even a decent reason, it's my fault that almost the entire cheerleading squad took it out on you—," she said with a trembling voice, the tears gathering in her eyes again, but she wiped it with one hand, refusing to cry again. "Look, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I promise that I will do everything in my hands to earn it from now on. I'm really sorry, Emma," Regina leaned down and kissed the blonde's forehead and then she stood up to go.

Emma's heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, she opened her eyes and stopped the brunette from going by her wrist, and then she pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I have nothing to forgive," she said, forcing herself to pull away from the kiss. This was it, the decisive moment, she was going to know whether she could be in Regina's life or she would be thrown away from it.


	8. Nobody plays with Regina Mills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, first of all before you all kill me, I would want to explain... I know there is no words enough in the world that i could possibly say for u to forgive my six months long disappearance, so I'll only tell what really happened and pray for your forgiveness. My last semester in university was by far the hardest period of time in my life, it was demanding like hell and I had no time for anything but study, breathe and occasionally sleep. I am sorry for the readers I may have lost or the ones that thought i had abandon the story, I didn't I swear, I'm as in love with this story as some of you may be.
> 
> I love u all guys! And I hope u can forgive me and enjoy the new chapter I brought for you today.

Regina didn't make any attempt to move, she wasn't even breathing. She was just standing there in shock.

 **Fuck it! If this is going to be the last time I get to kiss her... I'm going to make it worth!** Emma thought, encouraging herself.

Then she cut the short distance that separated her from the brunette and kissed her once again, this time slow and sweetly, Regina's hands flew to Emma's chest grabbing a fistful of Emma's t-shirt's fabric, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss during a frustratingly short moment, before she jerked back, pushing the blonde away.

"I—," she mumbled turning around, "I... can't," the brunette whispered and Emma barely could hear her. Regina was incapable to say anything else.

"I'm sorry, I—, this was..." Emma started leaving the bed and following the brunette.

"Don't—," Regina stopped the blonde from talking, twirling around to face her, her cheeks flushing a deep shade of pink.

"What?" Emma asked, confused and taking in Regina's features with surprise. She didn't find anger in them, nor even embarrassment, the only thing she could find there was a little trace of fear and arousal? The blush in the brunette's cheeks deepened when she scanned the girl in front of her, since Emma was only wearing a t-shirt and boy shorts again.

"I—" she gasped, her brain incapable of thinking straight, so she squeezed her eyes shut to distract her mind from the image of the semi nude girl in front of her, It didn't work at all, but at least now she could find some coherent words to say without sounding like a babbling baby.

"Regina, look—," Emma started over.

"Don't say it—!" Regina interrupted the blonde again, "Don't say that this was a mistake, don't say that you didn't mean to do it, or whatever you're trying to say, don't, just let it go." With that the brunette climbed down the loft stairs, leaving a very confused blonde behind and then rushed her way to the wardrobe, closing the door behind her back.

Regina leaned against the door unable to believe what had just happened. Emma Swan had just kissed her and she had enjoyed it so much that it scared the hell out of her, not because Emma was a girl, since it was not new for her to feel attracted to a woman, even if she had never actually attended to her particular interest for the female assets, but because of how right everything about that kiss had felt and because of her automatic instinct to pull Emma closer, the instant their lips touched for a second time and because of the intense wave of heat that instantly ran between her legs. Suddenly everything was clear in her eyes, the constant teasing and all the harassment she had performed against the blonde during almost a complete year suddenly made sense, she not only enjoyed bickering with the blonde, she actually craved for it constantly.

The blonde had pulled her by her wrist stopping her from leaving and then kissed her for a really short moment, after that she had just pulled apart and stared at her, waiting for her to do anything, but she couldn't, she was just incapable of moving or thinking or breathing, she was just there gaping in shock looking down at the blonde, the only thing she was sure of was that the kiss had been too short.

Honestly she was thoroughly surprised that she had enough composure to pull apart from the blonde after she kissed her for second time, considering how badly she wanted to just pull Emma closer and never let her go. It almost felt like a need, like she wouldn't be able to keep living if she ever separated even a single inch from the blonde. That was exactly the reason she pulled apart, because it scared the life out of her, she had never felt that way about anyone else in her life and it was overwhelming and scary. She didn't want to delude herself into believing she had any chances with Emma and then have to deal with the disappointment of the blonde picking Lacey before her, because, why in life would Emma pick her, over someone who understands her perfectly?

Regina put on one of her two pieces pajamas, purple silken shorts and matching top, then entered the room again, rushing to her bed and curling up under the blankets as fast as her legs allowed her, without daring to even give a quick glance to where the blonde was.

Emma got back in her bed, her gaze fixed on the brunette's bed. The moonlight slipped through the room's windows, giving her a perfect sight of the whole room from where she was.

She wanted to apologize, to explain herself, to do something, it didn't matter what, not just stay there and let it go as Regina had asked her to do. Because letting it go felt wrong, not only because she had probably ruined the new friendship that was growing between the brunette and her, but because of the increasing hope that grew in her chest after the last words the brunette said before she left the loft. She had asked her to not say that the kiss had been a mistake or that she hadn't meant to kiss her, she had asked her to keep quiet and let it go. And the two meanings she could think of to explain Regina's words in that moment were that she really didn't care about any explanations the blonde could give her and just wanted to run away as soon as possible, or that she didn't want to hear it because she was afraid of hearing that Emma was actually regretting everything and God she hoped she was right about the last one, because it meant she cared. And then was Regina's aroused expression. Emma smiled remembering the brunette's flushed cheeks and dilated pupils.

...

Emma opened her eyes at the sound of movement downstairs, she hadn't slept at all and she was sure Regina hadn't either.

When she climbed down she found the brunette ready to head for the showers, towel, clothes and toiletries all in hand.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked as casually as she could, while stepping in the brunette's way wearing no more than a T-shirt and her underwear.

"Not particularly" the other girl responded avoiding her gaze, "and it's really getting late, so if you'll excuse me," she said dismissing the blonde with a polite smile and gently pushing her way past her and through the door.

...

First week at college went fast and easy, the lessons were short and light, as the professors used to take first week as introduction week, the general atmosphere on the campus was cheer and fun except for Emma's. She was sinking in her own ocean of misery.

All week she had tried to make things up with Regina, but the brunette simply refused to even give her a minute of her time, after the first day of classes and the several attempts Emma made to talk with her that day, the brunette simply started to avoid her completely. One would think that being roommates, it would be inevitable, not to mention impossible, not to see each other, at least once a day, except perhaps if you are Regina Mills, because no matter how hard you try to deny it, it seems that there is nothing impossible for her.

It was Friday morning and things hadn't changed at all for Emma with Regina, the brunette kept avoiding her completely and Emma was already giving up on her idea of going back to have a normal relationship with the cheerleader, even though what they had had thus far could hardly be called normal at all.

She had never been a fan of apologizing and it wasn't like Regina was doing it any easier for her. That's why Emma decided to make only one more attempt to make things up with the brunette. That morning she left the room after she let her last apology in a place Regina could find it easily, she was sure Regina came in their room during the day, just not when the blonde was in there.

It was around noon when Regina walked in the room, she was sure Emma was in class, so she wouldn't walk in there while she was packing for a weekend at Kat's, she was being ridiculous she knew that, but that knowledge wouldn't change anything, she didn't feel capable of having that talk with Emma, she was not sure if she would endure rejection after accepting openly her feelings towards the blonde and she was about ninety percent sure Emma would pick Lacey over her any day.

That was the moment she saw it, perfectly settled on her bed there was a Starbucks plastic tray, a perfect chocolate muffin laying inside and an adhesive note stuck on the top.

Regina approached the bed slowly, threw her books on the bed and took the note between her index finger and thumb. She laughed when she took a look at it, the note was filled with Emma's tiny calligraphy from top to bottom and there was not a single space unwritten.

"Why bother yourself to use a bigger piece of paper if u can squeeze the words to fit in a post-it, right?" Regina laughed ironically.

_This is not an apology, this is a chocolate_   
_muffin, the first you'll receive until the day_   
_you stop avoiding and talk again to me,_   
_cuz a word from you is worthy of losing_   
_my last muffin one million times and cuz_   
_I'd rather die from starvation than never_   
_see your pretty eyes fixed on mine again._

Regina's heart melted.

Emma entered her room when it was about four in the afternoon she threw her backpack to the floor and plopped herself heavily on the couch, she had just finished a three hour long programming class with the only professor in the entire university that felt like he had to start lessons in first week, because they were already "late" with the class schedule. She cursed whoever thought programming class on Fridays afternoons were a good idea.

The blonde huffed and remained just there laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

"Are you too tired? Because I was hoping we could go in our date earlier than planned," Regina said from the wardrobe's door, making Emma almost fall off the couch.

"What?... I— I was not expecting that," Emma babbled stunned with Regina's mere presence, she wasn't really hoping that the muffin would actually work, "I—."

"It's okay if you don't wanna go anymore though, I know I've been a jerk all week and—."

"No, of course I wanna go and you weren't a jerk all week, I totally understand that you didn't want to even see me, because I shouldn't have kissed you the way I did." Regina's smile faded instantly, making Emma jump from the couch and rush until she was in front of the brunette, she took Regina's hands in her own and look right into her eyes. "What I'm trying to say Mills, is that I shouldn't rush it in the way I did, because believe me kissing you is something I could never regret and I don't know how it felt to you, but it felt just so right to me."

Regina nodded smiling to the blonde.

"It did," she accepted quietly.

"I know, right?" Emma responded giggling nervously, she couldn't believe what was happening.

"So... What now Swan? I mean, what about Lacey?" Regina asked trying to prevent showing in her expression, how scared that particular question made her.

"Yeah, well, About that... Why don't we have a sit, it's a little bit long to tell," Emma said scratching her neck and trying to decide how to start about Lacey's 'master plan'.

"Okay," Regina accepted not very convinced of how much of a good idea would be listening to what the blonde needed to tell her, still she let Emma drag her to the couch.

"So... Regina, here is the thing with Lacey—."

...

"Stay away devil!" Emma shouted from the top of the attic stairs, making a cross with her index fingers and showing it out to the brunette who was trying to climb up the stairs now blocked by Emma's bed mattress.

"Just wait until I put my hands around your neck Swan, I'm gonna kill you! Nobody plays with Regina Mills, you're dead!" Regina threatened moving the mattress away. It took quite more effort than she thought it would, taking into account how effortlessly Emma made it seem when she threw it down stairs.

She leaped over the blonde when she finally got upstairs, making the other girl lose balance and fall over her back on the floor, she easily straddled the blonde's hips while she took control over Emma's wrists and placed them over her head.

"Now what will I do with you, Swan?" The brunette asked with an evil smile lighting up her face, while she held Emma's wrists firmly down against the floor.

"Let me go?" The blonde tried struggling to free herself from the other girl's total control position.

"Yeah, that's not happening," Regina said, laughing while strengthening her grip over the blonde's wrists and securing her body under her own weight until the blonde was no longer able to move.

Regina leant down until her face was only inches away from Emma's and the blonde was trembling like a piece of paper under her revengeful gaze and twisted smile.

"Regina please, I didn't mean to..."

"Miss Swan," Regina started and Emma stopped mumbling immediately, "You owe me a hundred chocolate muffins and a life of wasted hours watching stupid shows with me, so I even consider forgiving you, understood?" Emma nodded. "Okay then, we have a date today and you promised to be on time, remember? So get ready, I do not like being kept waiting." After that, she just got up from where she was and walked to the stairs.

"That's all?" Emma asked.

"Did you expect something else?" The brunette turned around amused by Emma's trembling voice.

"Well, I pretty much felt like you were going to kill me or rape me or what do I know?" the blonde answered, getting up and smoothing her flannel shirt a bit.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked trying her best to sound offended, while all she wanted to do was laugh at that.

"Don't take offense, but your eyes and smile, I swear to god they could turn the incredible hulk into a little green skinned peeing girl," the blonde assured as if it was the truest fact ever, "like really Mills those eyes and that evil smile, where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Haven't you met my mother? It's family heritage, sweetie," she answered winking at the blonde, "now Swan..."

"I know, I know, you don't like being kept waiting," the blonde said, rolling her eyes. "I'm already running, don't you see?" she added, remaining in the place she was standing and putting her hands into her jeans pockets while starting to whistle.

"You are impossible, I swear to god," the brunette said rolling her eyes this time, "I'll wait for you downstairs, hurry up!"

"Yes sir!" Emma mocked and followed the other girl down stairs.


	9. A life of alcohol and no tv shit.

The car drive to the cinema was silent and a little bit awkward, just until Regina pulled over on a stop light near the cinema and turn to look at the blonde, the girl was wearing tight jeans, knees high caramel boots and a matching leather jacket.

"So... Tell me more about this Lacey chick," Regina started, incapable of avoiding the little trace of jealousy coating her words, after all, master plan involved or not, the damn girl had gotten to kiss and touch her—, whatever the blonde was now for her anyway. And on top of that, Lacey had to do it before she could even accept her feeling for the blonde and Regina Mills was never, nor would ever be, second to none, "Is she a better kisser than me?" Regina said, narrowing her eyes in a silent threat.

"Whoa! Right to the point type, are we?" the blonde mocked, lifting both hands in the air to indicate she was not guilty of anything the brunette could be blaming her in that moment, though she was laughing and her expression showed no innocence at all.

"Quite the avoiding type, are we?" The brunette retorted. "Answer me, Swan," she added. Her expression not relaxing a bit even when the light changed and she had to return her look to the street.

"Hey! First and to be clear, I was not avoiding the question, I was just highlighting a fact about you and the truth be told, making fun of it too." Regina groaned in response. "Second and to answer your question—."

"At last—," the cheerleader interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, to answer your question, all I can say is... at least Lacey didn't run from me after my kiss."

"What does that even mean?" the brunette asked involuntarily, her tone an octave higher than before.

"Nothing," Emma simply answered shrugging.

"What? You can't just say that and then say it means nothing, tell me what you mean, right now! Do I or do I not kiss better than her?" Regina said furrowing further and digging her nails on the steering wheel.

"Nah, you will be perfectly okay, without me telling you," Emma said with a huge smile, one that could only be compared to a little girl's finding out the place where her mom hides the cookies.

Regina groaned and turned around in the corner to the cinema parking lot, not saying another word, she then found a place and parked her Mercedes.

Emma was still smiling, but she was now distracted, reading the list of movies on the billboard outside the cinema. So she didn't notice the exact moment when the brunette turned around to pull her from her jacket and kissed her.

Oh, but she was well aware of Regina's soft lips moving expertly over her own, of how the brunette's intoxicating breath flooded all her senses and hell if she was so damn aware of how the other girl's hands slipped down from her jacket to her sides and tortuously stopped just one inch away from the bare skin under her t-shirt hem. The kiss was breathtaking and so damn intense, but good things are not forever and no one could tell that better than Emma Swan.

"Now tell me she's a better kisser than I am," the brunette simply said pulling away and leaving the car.

Emma gaped as the brunette walked around the car, only reacting when the girl knocked at the passenger's window.

"Coming, Swan?" Regina asked opening Emma's door, "Or did you think this was a drive-in movie theater?" Regina mocked waiting for the blonde to get out of the car.

"That was... You are—," the blonde started walking behind the brunette.

"Amazing, perfect, the best—? I know dear," she said winking at the blonde over her shoulder.

"Hm, arrogant would be a better description," the blonde commented rushing until she was in front of the brunette, walking backwards with her hands buried in her jeans pockets.

"Me, arrogant?"

"Mm hmm" she mumbled in response, nodding energetically.

"Says who feels lucky enough to not stumble into something or someone, while walking backwards without looking where she is going," the brunette retorted with an arching eyebrow.

"I wouldn't call myself arrogant, but being honest I was just always too good at this," the blonde answered turning around just in the exact moment to don't stumble in a bush of the parking lot that was right behind her, she avoided it and just went back to walk backwards.

The blonde stared at the brunette with a big cocky smile that could only mean "told ya!"

"Oh, shut up, you—," Regina said rolling her eyes and poking the blonde under her ribs.

"I'm totally silent, Mills," Emma laughed, "and totally not ticklish either, in case you needed clarification, so you can give up on the poking anytime soon."

"God, I swear you are impossible, Swan!" Regina said, folding her arms over her chest once again.

"Yeah, kinda common attribute between foster kids, constant home moving, helps to make of 'pissing foster mommies off' almost a speed sport. Being impossible is kinda in my blood, whatever my family is anyway," Emma shrugged laughing.

"I—," Regina started lingering by the cinema's entrance.

"You had no idea, I know, but hey it's okay, we didn't talk that much before, but we'll do now or that I expect at least, that's why I'm being honest with you from the start. Not that I'm saying this is a start of something or anything. Not that I'm saying this isn't either though," the blonde quickly mumbled.

"Why don't we go in for this movie and later when we go out for a drink, we'll talk about our lives, to know each other better, if that is okay with you, of course," Regina said.

"Totes," Emma agreed. "But why do you say it like we had already planned to go for a drink after the movie?"

"It's Friday, of course we are going for a drink, are you serious?" Regina laughed.

"Well yeah, apparently I missed the secret cheerleaders' code for Fridays and drinks," Emma shrugged.

"Oh, dear Emma, there is so much more out there for you to learn," Regina started, slipping her arm over the blonde's shoulders. "Life is not only about cuddling up on the couch to watch impossibly long TV shows all day, sweetie."

"Oh, no! I've been wasting my whole life," Emma said pretending she was about to pass out, making the other girl roll her eyes once again, as they walked to the ticket window to buy their tickets and Regina continued hugging her by her shoulders.

...

"What's this, are we giving a party I didn't know anything about?" Emma asked approaching the brunette at the cash register, the girl was already in line, in front of her, a shopping cart full with more than ten bottles of different kinds of alcohol and a big pack of red disposable cups.

"What? No, of course not, I just did the purchase for the weekend," she answered in a carefree manner.

"Weekend? That's enough alcohol for a lifetime!" the blonde said in response.

"Nerds," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Cheerleaders," Emma replied doing the same.

...

"Are you saying, all I need is a life of alcohol and no wasted hours on TV shows?" Emma asked disgusted, as if the only idea made her want to puke, but it could be actually be related to the high dose of alcohol in her metabolism in that moment, to be honest.

"No, you can keep wasting time with your TV shows, but you certainly should do alcohol too, a lot more alcohol," Regina answered pretty much convinced that she was completely right about her statement .

"It's official Mills, you totally sound like a dealer, trying to get me into the 'business'," Emma laughed adding air quotes with her fingers.

"That's for drugs, Swan," Regina corrected stretching her legs over the couch besides Emma's.

"Wait I'm lost, when did we stop talking about drugs?" the blonde asked, confused.

"We never talked about drugs, you're drunk," the brunette laughed.

"Says the one wearing panties on her head," Emma retorted.

"Hey! That was totally your idea," the cheerleader complained.

"Yeah I think it was, but that doesn't change the fact that you actually listened to me."

"Correct, but to be fair, you practically swore you would do the same after I did," Regina replied crossing her arms firmly over her chest and giving the blonde a reproachful look as she pulled the little piece of garment from her head and threw it on the floor.

"Well I lied, duh!" The other said carelessly.

"Drunkenness doesn't allow lies," the brunette commented.

"Drunkenness apparently hasn't met someone like me before," Emma responded.

"Yeah, that's probably true," Regina laughed, picking an almost empty whiskey bottle from the floor and filling her cup again. "Let's drink to that, God bless you totally sober geeks and your totally sober lives," she added reaching for Emma's cup to gently collide it against her own, but in the middle of the way she had already spilled half the liquid from her cup over Emma's jeans.

"Whoa, I think that's enough alcohol for tonight," the blonde said, taking the cup from the brunette's hand.

"Bullshit, we're just starting," Regina replied shaking her head like a toddler, she then crossed her arms over her chest again and kept shaking her head energetically from side to side in disagreement.

"No, we actually just finished Gina," Emma denied, giggling in response to the brunette's little tantrum. "I won't change my mind no matter how hard you try, so don't even bother, come on I'll take you to your bed," she said, helping the brunette to her feet since she was hardly able to remain standing herself.

"Okay—," Regina accepted with a pout. "But at least let me have that last drink, come on Swan chick, can you Emma—?," she said lingering on the noun.

"Nope."

"But I want."

"Nope."

"But I—."

Right before the girl could even finish her sentence Emma lifted the cup and drunk all the content at once.

"Sorry, it seems there is no more, what a shame, isn't it?"

"Hey!" The cheerleader complained.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, now come on, put your pajamas on and get in bed," the blonde said, dragging the girl to her bed.

"You put my pajamas on," Regina replied still pouting.

"Oh, come on Regina, stop being childish. Get dressed and get in the bed."

"Almost the perfect sentence Swan," Regina giggled, then turned around and let her skirt slide down her legs, to then just let herself fall on the bed.

"Nice pajamas," Emma laughed with an arched brow, though the only thing she could think about in that moment was the fact that Regina Mills was laying in bed, half naked, in front of her, with no more than a top and a pair of way too small lace panties, not that Emma was complaining about the size, at all.

Regina seemed to pass out instantly as she didn't move, nor open her eyes again.

Finding herself alone Emma just got in the closet and threw all her clothes there, except for her boy pants, which she matched with a huge baggy Pink Floyd t-shirt.

"Regina," Emma started entering in the room again, "get inside the bed, you are freezing," she said whispering in the brunette ears, but the other girl didn't make any attempt to move, not a single inch.

So she did her best to roll her over the bed until she managed to place her down the covers, but just before she could tuck her in, the brunette opened her eyes.

"You owe me a drink Swan, you know?" she said, sitting up in bed and wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, kissing her clumsily. "You still taste like the drink you stole from me," she commented, never letting go of the girl's neck.

" Regina, let me go, I also need to get in bed."

"Then get in bed," the brunette whispered against Emma's lips, crawling in bed to make some room for the blonde, sweeping the girl along with her movement, until she had no other alternative than do as Regina said, since she wouldn't let go of her neck that easily.

In that moment Emma realized that being awake until dawn never was so good before and that there was no other place she wanted to be more in that moment, than in Regina's arms.

The blonde woke up with the smell of fresh coffee filling her lungs, she tried to roll in bed and realized she couldn't feel half her body and that there was something pushing her body down into the mattress.

"Hmm," someone complained in her ear and Emma instantly opened her eyes to find Regina no more than two inches away from her face.

That was the moment she felt it, not only the brunette was laying all over her, but she was also firmly squeezing one of her boobs in her hand.

Emma felt her blood quickly running to her cheeks, which was surprising considering the fact that half her circulation was being blocked by Regina's weight in that moment.

"I don't think she will let go of you that easily dear," a woman's voice came from the couch.

Emma turned her head in bed to find the woman reading a book, sitting on the couch.

"Di—, director Mills?" The blonde asked, just to then look down at the covers of the bed that were practically on the floor. Her glance then darted down to the half naked brunette's body, perfectly tangled in her own equally half naked body and finally to Regina's hand still squeezing her boob. "Dammit, fuck! Er, sorry, I—, we—, this is totally not what it seems like, I swear." Emma said desperately trying to slide herself from under Regina's, well—, everything.


	10. Of Sad Memories, Pizza & Fairytales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know all of you want to kill me for the long long wait, I know I've been away for ages and I'm sorry, my career is a fucking bitch when talking about free time, like seriously, free time for me is practically inexistent and the very little I have it's to replace hours of sleep that I have lost animating, also I think my muse dies when I'm in uni, which is awful, frustrating and hilarious since my career is like 90% creativity.
> 
> But to finish with alll the excuses I know you dont care shit about, here is the chapter... Enjoy.

Emma untangled herself from Regina's body and got away from her grip, which wasn't easy at all, since the brunette's limbs would better be compared to an octopus' tentacles, never letting go of their prey.

But as worrying as it was feeling like some sort of fish starring on a "NatGeo" documental, there was this other major issue, sitting in the couch, that made her feel more concerned and trapped than what an octopus strangling the life out of her could do.

Emma stepped heavily around Regina's bed delaying the inevitable as much as possible, while trying to decide what were her options to sort this situation and which of them would be the wisest one to follow, whether go directly to face the well-known evil director while being partially nude or whether excuse herself into the wardrobe, get dressed and carve her way out through the wall with the first plastic spoon, mint or napkin she could find in any of her jackets' pockets.

"If you excuse me for a while, director Mills" Emma said motioning to the wardrobe while pulling her baggy Pink Floyd shirt as much as she could to cover her bare legs.

"You are home dear, no need to excuse with me, I'm just paying a visit to my daughter," Cora said without lifting her gaze from her reading not even once, her tone cold and her lips pursed tightly.

Emma nodded even when she knew the woman was not looking at her and somehow she was glad for whatever the director found so interesting in her reading.

If God really existed this was clearly his compassion showing to the blonde, but considering how embarrassing the situation was itself. The fact that Regina's mom was ignoring her or even just pretending to do it, was more like just a sunny spot in a stormy black day. But God is never completely merciful, right?

The blonde literally run into the wardrobe closing the door right behind her, she leaned against the shelves, breathing fast and with her gaze fixed on the wooden door, because she was almost one hundred percent sure that some kind of monster was going to jump through the door and attack her any moment.

She squeezed herself in a pair of dark skinny jeans and threw one of her leather jackets on, at the same time she cursed her reduced personal wardrobe for being so Swan like and not at all Mills material.

Just minutes later she walked out again and plopped herself on a chair in front of the feared director.

She tried to copy the director's stiff and refined posture, but it just felt so out of place and quite out of her comfort zone, that she limited to keep her legs together instead of spread them as much as the chair allowed like she used to do, she also kept her back as straight as all the years of bad posture let her, and she used all her concentration and patience to avoid any possible attempt her brain could come with to gain the woman's attention.

"So, now that you are decent, miss Swan, I would like you to tell me," Cora started closing her book and fixing her gaze right in Emma's eyes, after five frustrating minutes of complete silence, "what are your intentions on dating my daughter?", the blonde gulped audibly. The director's gaze seemed to get sharper with every second she kept silent, sharpened as knives on her bare and fragile neck.

Emma couldn't help the shiver that crossed her spine, but she answered a second after she zipped her jacket covering her neck as much as the zip allowed, she blamed her imagination for giving her vivid images of games of thrones' wargs ripping off her aorta in a fast and deadly jump.

"I- I'm not Int—" was everything Emma was able to say before the director interrupted her again.

"Will you deny you are dating my daughter Miss Swan?" Cora asked with threatening eyes and a cocky smile.

Regina's mom was quite terrifying, Emma had to admit, she also had to admit that she hadn't felt that way in a long long time. Not since she was a kid running from a bad foster home to a worse foster home, her fate always depending on the same bad social worker, with personality issues and very early alopecia.

"I'm not denying anything but I'm also not accepting it. It's not like I'm saying we haven't gone in a date. Because we did, but—," Emma started babbling quickly, and once again she couldn't finish before the director talked again.

"I didn't came here to creep you out, otherwise I came here to get acquainted with my daughter's most recent source of interest," Cora started, "I got quite interested when the coach told me she had picked her supposedly bigger enemy at the campus as her roommate," Emma kept silent despite of the real surprise that affirmation supposed to her,"but I really began to feel the urgent need to meet you when I found out of this little date of yours, don't get me wrong, I have no call in my daughter's romantic decisions, I raised her well enough to know she don't make choices without a good reason, that's why I'm so interested in learning about you Miss Swan, I can't quite discern what is that my daughter sees in you."

Emma tried to don't get offended with that affirmation or anything else, but then

she saw the way Cora looked at her, the director knew the only thing she had never told Regina not because she didn't want but because they hadn't had the right moment or been in the right place so she could to tell her, Cora knew about her origins, the woman had apparently digged into her past without even bother to meet her first, she knew everything about her and that made her visit a taunt. She tried to don't make it personal but she could not stop herself when she said.

"I'm glad for your visit director but I think there is nothing you can learn about me that you didn't already know, if you feel so taken aback by your daughter's choice," by that time Emma's tone had raised considerably and she had jumped up from her chair, finding impossible to keep her fake stiff posture any longer, "you should ask her why she picked this girl that came out of nowhere, with no parents and nothing to offer her, I'm afraid I cannot help you with that."

"Emma?" Both of them turned around when a dozy and worried voice came from where the brunette was, sitting up in bed with dizziness all over her face, "mother what are you doing here?" Regina shook her head trying to clear her mind, but her pounding headache, made it very hard to concentrate, it was then that everything came to her.

Regina had heard the blonde's speech to her mother, everything. She didn't know what her mother had done to Emma but whatever it was she wouldn't approve, the blonde's words keep repeating in her head.

I'm glad for your visit director but I think there is nothing you can learn about me that you didn't already know, if you feel so taken aback by your daughter choice,you should ask her why she picked this girl that came out of nowhere, with no parents and nothing to offer her, I'm afraid I cannot help you with that.

By the moment her drowsy mind could give any sense to all of this words, the brunette jumped off bed getting in front of Emma in seconds. She took a moment to appreciate the blonde's anger and shock expression, but she also found pain hiding behind those emerald eyes. Regina took Emma's hand in hers and turned around to face her mother, taking a protective pose in front of the other girl.

"You have nothing to do here mother, please leave," she said with edgy tone as she dragged Emma near her back.

The blonde couldn't see it from where she was, but she was completely sure Regina's expression was as grave and her gaze as sharp as her mother's was just minutes before.

"Careful dear, you are talking to your mother," Cora warned.

"And you're talking to my girlfriend and you had no right to do it, so I think I'm right to talk to you as I find appropriate and right now this is it, leave now mother," Regina warned too.

"How splendid," the woman said clapping once as a huge sincere smile plastered on her lips, "now dear that is real love," was the only thing she said to none of them in particular, before she picked her book and started to walk to the door, "by the way i'll be waiting for you tomorrow afternoon, be in time for tea Regina, you too Emma" she said motherly, "and Miss Swan it was really nice to meet you," having said that the director disappeared behind the door.

"What's wrong with her!?" Regina scowled.

"Well... She's from your family," Emma laughed, "there must be a technical name for that, Mill's bipolar syndrome or something."

"Hey! Shut the hell up, Swan."

"Not gonna happen, Mills"

"Emma?" Regina said turning around again, her eyes were now two melted chocolate wells, as she took both Emma's hand in hers and made the blonde sit in the couch in front of her, "can we talk about what you said to my mother?"

The blonde looked away from the brunette eyes and she fixed her gaze somewhere in the wooden floor.

"Emma, it's okay you can talk to me about anything you want, you know?" Regina tried drawing soothing circles with her thumbs on the back of the blonde's hands.

Emma's jumped right back to chocolate wells.

"I know, Regina, it's not that, I know I can trust you, it's just, it's only that I would have wanted to tell you this in other circumstances not screaming it out to your mom while you are sleeping in the same room," Emma half smiled with sadness in her eyes, "I just never found the right moment, I mean we have only be friends for barely a week, it's been everything so fast."

"Well my mom it's not longer here, you know? The circumstances have totally changed now that the devil left the house," the brunette smiled back to the blonde.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm completely sure, I still can spot the devil in this room," Emma laughed.

"Emma!" Regina scolded, but laugh along with the blonde, "I'm talking seriously, you can tell me anything, I want you to trust me, but if you don't want to tell me, it's completely fine, I don't want you to feel obligated, so if I'm pressuring you too far, just tell me and I'll stop."

"Hey, Regina, of course I want to tell you, and it's no pressure at all," Emma assured, "come here Mills, I will tell you everything, but first I think you could use one of the cups of coffee that your mother very kindly brought for us," she added standing to go pick the Starbucks' cups placed on the counter, "here you go princess," Emma said handing the cup to the brunette, while she gave Regina her well known 'Your Majesty the Evil Mills' reverence, a smirk widely printed on her lips as she bowed.

She used to do the same reverence to the brunette very often in the past, as she completely loved the instant rage sparkling up the cheerleader's eyes when she did so.  
  
Regina was renowned along the campus as the NYU princess, everyone knew she was the untouchable only child of the university's director and as it was nothing else but the truth, everyone thought she had won her place in the campus by family leverage instead of her own merits, which was completely false, and in that matter Emma could testify thanks to all the times she had hacked the university system to 'get acquainted with the enemy' as she called it when Ruby tried talk her out of the idea. Emma knew everything that was in the system to know about Regina Mills, including the cheerleading scholarship of which her admission in college depended.  
  
On the other hand the brunette knew what everyone thought about her, but she never really cared about anyone's opinion. Emma's opinion and her deliberated mocking bow however was a completely different story.

"I'm not a princess dear, I'm the queen!" Regina answered giving Emma the smirk back.

"The Evil Queen, I'd say…" the blonde replied.

"If I'm the Evil Queen then who are you? Snow White?" the cheerleader laughed.

"I don't think i'm fairytale material, but in case I was, i'll remember to never bite an apple you have been anywhere near to".

"You better do," Regina said with a wicked smile.

"Okay, your majesty, what about sharing with you, how a peasant shitty life is like?"

"Emma!" Regina's expression instantly changed, as she pulled the blonde to lay beside her in the couch.

"You do notice you're partially nude right?" Emma mocked as she settle in the cozy leather couch.

The blonde was practically cheek to cheek with the brunette in order not to fall down off the couch.

"Oh come on, Swan," she answered rolling her eyes blank, "are you telling me you want me to go dress up?"

"If it was up to me, you could get more comfortable and take the rest off," Emma said without thinking, her cheeks now flashing a soft trace of pink.

"If it was up to me, you could start taking the rest off," Regina smirked fascinated with the blonde's shock expression and blushed cheeks.

"Here," Emma said grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch and giving it to the brunette, "you will get a cold".

"And we don't want that to happen," Regina laughed, covering both the blonde and her with the blanket and hugging the blonde as she placed her head on Emma's chest.

She wanted the blonde to feel her close, but she knew Emma was the kind of person that worked better when no one's looking right in her eyes.

"Okay so, I guess everything began on the side of a freeway in Maine," Emma started hugging the brunette back.

 

* * *

 

The two girls spent the rest of the day together in their room, mainly cuddling in the couch and talking about their very unlike childhood and yet as surprising and impossible as it was, they found very similar experiences in their past.

"Maybe you persuaded me at lunch, with your puppy sad eyes and your cuddly hug at the couch, but there is no way we are having junk as pizza again for dinner," Regina stated crossing arms.

"First of all, pizza is not junk! And just so you know, you could get murdered in the street for that statement," Emma retorted crossing arms as well, " but okay, you win order me a tray of the better healthy Shit you know, anyway, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

"Oh god you're like a little pouting kid, come here little baby, mommy will give you the healthiest salad ever made," the brunette mocked at the blonde's expression with honeyed voice.

"Agh! I swear you are impossible Mills!" The blonde grumbled darting to the wardrobe, "I'll go have a bath while the food arrives," she added just before she left the room with her toiletry bag, some clean clothes and a rolled up green towel.

Regina was literally incapable to stop herself from rolling her eyes to the dramatic way Emma left the room.

"Drama queen!" She whispered to the air with her brow arched.

 

* * *

 

Seriously, how does a guy that forgets his own name to get a job where he can screw everyone's order and fuck up the establishment reputation at the same time? Mysteries of the life.

Regina shrugged.

So what was she supposed to do during forty or more minutes that the delivery would take?

Maybe it was time to do something thoughtless and completely reckless, in the very same Regina Mills' style.

Regina's lips curved instantly into a dangerously evil smile.

 

* * *

 

From all the things Emma hated in life, sharing the bathroom was once of the worse, she had had to share bathroom with strangers all her life, and it was awful not to say awkward and sometimes even disgusting.

The blonde was surprised to find that the building's east side shower room was completely deserted, since she had gone to the west one first and it barely could take one more person, as it was usual. She shrugged to that and just got in one of the shower stalls, grateful that for the first time since she got in the university, she had no need to stare at the thin curtain feeling paranoid that someone would simply pull it back.

So she finally relaxed closing her eyes and letting the warm water sweep along the stress from a tiring week. She stopped the water barely ten minutes later more out of habit than necessity. Being a foster kid in a house with eight or more kids and one simple bathroom, made ten minutes of warm water a real privilege.

She had to admit that once you take all the noisy crowd and the impossible to breathe thick steam off the place, common shower rooms weren't that bad, at least they had hot water all the time and there was not little kiddos almost peeing their pants, while your angry foster mom tries to knock down the door making you jump out of the shower to open it, with a non correctly wrapped towel around your naked body, and shampoo foam dripping into your eyes. So later the same peeing kid, that was actually twelve years old can describe to all your other almost teen foster 'brothers' how your growing boobs look like.

Emma felt the need to say out loud 'all the previous images are courtesy of bad foster homes productions and are based on real life facts from a non important teenager we already forgot the name of', as she almost always did when remembering the time she spent in the system.

She wrapped her towel around her body and thought she could get used to the east shower rooms if they were always like this, whatever the reason was anyway.

She was about to start dressing up when someone pulled her curtain back.

"Guess who's having you for dinner Swan?" Regina sinsonged as she cornered the shocked blonde so she couldn't get away.


	11. Tortuously slow and deviously exasperating.

_She wrapped her towel around her body and thought she could get used to the east shower rooms if they were always like this, whatever the reason was anyway._

_She was about to start dressing up when someone pulled her curtain back._

_"Guess who's having you for dinner Swan?" Regina singsonged as she cornered the shocked blonde so she couldn't get away._

Emma walked backwards until her back hit the wall behind her, the shower knob moved open, letting the water flow mostly over the brunette's body since Emma was practically stuck to the wall, holding the towel around her body with all her strengths.

The water took Regina by surprise making her movements stop for a second. However as fast as she stopped her hunting like movements, they started all over again, her goal, the scared blonde in front of her.

The brunette approached the blonde with cat-like movements and her eyes deeply fixed on the emerald ones.

"You look impossibly cute bae" the brunette spoke again, this time against the blonde's lips, pecking them once.

And then as suddenly as she came inside the shower stall, the brunette left taking her t-shirt off, in order to use it as a towel to get her hair dry, pretending it wasn't as wet as her hair itself.

Emma dressed up as fast as her numb shocked limbs allowed her while staring at the curtain like her life depended on it.

The image of Regina leaving the stall half dressed and the memory of her melting chocolate eyes furiously carved in her brain.

"Let me tell you, this girlfriend of yours is a real piece of work honey," the readhead powdering her nose at the sink started when Emma finally left the shower stall.

"Believe me, I can tell that, more than anyone," the blonde assured awkwardly untangling her hair with her fingers.

"You are Emma Swan the nerdy chick some of the girls bother all the time, am I right?"

"If for some girls you mean the whole cheerleading squad, then yeah that's totally me".

"Well that's not entirely true, is it?"

"Actually it is—," Emma assured.

"Do you know me Emma?"

"I don't think I do."

"Exactly, how is that you don't know a girl that have been on the squad for almost three years if the whole squad constantly bullies you?" the redhead inquired turning around to face the blonde girl.

"Well okay I guess I'm wrong and not ALL of the girls in the squad—."

"No honey, not all of us take it out on our crushes and put our friends to do it as well, as my sis—. I mean Regina, did."

"Did you just call Regina your sis?"

"Cheerleaders stuff," the redhead winked in response quickly distracting the subject.

"Well, I should better get going, it was really nice to meet you, what did you say it's your name?"

"I didn't, the name is Zelena," the redhead introduced herself.

"Zelena—, are you sure we didn't meet before?" Emma asked, something about this girl felt very familiar.

"I thought, we were clear in the fact that you haven't even noticed I was on the squad honey," Zelena laughed.

"I mean if we met before, as in before college."

"Why honey, I don't really think so."

"I know you from somewhere and I will find out from where Zelena," the blonde assured leaving the place.

...

"Keep the change," Regina said to the delivery guy taking her order and instantly trying to close the door.

The guy had been working his smile on her since he arrived, he had also shamelessly suggested that she should let him in, several times after his arrival two minutes ago. Seriously guys like this, made her rethink the student housing gender equality campaign she and her friends run a semester ago against her mother, the campaign that now allowed boys not only to enter the residence building but to get housed in the same building that the girls. She being shirtless wasn't helping at all off course.

She pushed the door closed hoping the guy would just fly away, but the door was kept open by a wore away red converse shoe.

"Hey! Douchebag can you take a no by answer or should I teach you how?" Regina huffed pulling the door open again.

"I was really confident that I wouldn't get a no by answer Gina," Emma responded with a grin, "actually I am ninety nine percent sure I will get a yes," the blonde said getting in the dorm and after she closed the door behind her, she whirled the brunette around cornering her against it.

Shocked was too little to describe the brunette's expression in that exact moment, she laid her back against the door behind her as the blonde had done few minutes before in the shower. However it was far from being the same situation, she had walked in the reduced stall while Emma was nude and barely able to hold her towel correctly wrapped around her body. And even though Regina had to admit to herself that now she was feeling nothing different but that, intimidated.

She was barely conscious of her right hand firmly gripped around the delivery bag and the rest of her body completely tense and immobilized, her brain wasn't working correctly, her body didn't respond to her command, not that she could concentrate enough to command anything, anyway.

There was something different in the way Emma's gaze was now fixed on her, something she had never seen in the blonde, there was fire in those emerald eyes, and this intense green flame full of luxury was burning out a big hole through her "unbreakable" cheerleader confidence.

She didn't like the feeling of being vulnerable, and yet there was something really exciting about it. No one had ever managed to make her feel that way. It was Emma it had always been Emma, she was her personal exception to the rule.

"You're uncharacteristically quiet Gina, sup? Geek got your tongue?" Emma mocked placing her hand delicately over the brunette's bare waist.

The cheerleader jumped under the cold touch of Emma's palm, still unable to move and much less to talk.

"I'm so getting used to this little shy part of you," the blonde added placing her other hand on the brunette's back and pulling her closer.

"Then you're so getting disappointed, cuz darling I'm so not the shy type," Regina finally managed to blurt out, at the same time that her body was under her control once again. She walked Emma backwards, until her back crushed on the counter and got rid of the delivery bag placing it there. Then she continued to cup the blonde's face with her hands kissing passionately her soft pink lips.

Emma returned the kiss hungrily. Her hands running over the bare skin of Regina's back that was currently only wearing a very wet sporting bra along with her also wet hiphop pants and sneakers.

"I think you should better start taking those clothes off," the geek girl let out when they broke apart looking for some air.

"Whoa babe, that's what I call, bossy much," the brunette laughed.

"I didn't mean it that way, they are all wet and you should, you know, get rid of them, unless you want to get pneumonia or something worse, because you can get sick from wet clothes and—."

God if Regina loved when Emma blurted out excuses uncontrollably.

"How thoughtful of you dear, though if you don't want me to get pneumonia or something worse," the brunette started with a smirk, "YOU should start taking my clothes off instead, unless off course, you have got the flinch."

The blonde's eyes consumed in bright green flames, as she lifted the brunette from the floor, making her wrap her legs around her waist. Regina grasped to the other girl shoulders surprised by the sudden action of the blonde. Though she didn't let the surprise take over her, like some minutes ago and instead she leaned in to kiss Emma deeply.

"Let me tell you Hun, the martial arts are showing already," the brunette said when Emma leaned onto her bed still carrying her, "I didn't know you were in such a good shape under those nerd clothes of you—."

Emma stopped her from talking with a kiss, while her hands moved slowly from the girl's waist to her hips and finally to the elastic of her pants, where she lingered for a while just tracing circles over the bare skin of Regina's brunette kicked her shoes off and so did the blonde, pulling Regina's pants off at the same time.

The cheerleader's hand still remained in the blonde's shoulders, from where she drew Emma closer enough to kiss those sweet pink lips, she was getting addicted to. The blonde suddenly made a quick movement placing both of Regina's hands together over her head onto the mattress, then she left the bed and stood in front of it and a very surprised brunette that now found herself alone in bed, barely dressed, while the blonde stood in front of her still wearing all of her clothes just staring at her partially nude and exposed body.

"I find this rather unfair, Swan, me lying down in bed nearly nude and you standing there all dressed with your nerd clothes," the brunette sat up in bed one hand on the mattress holding her weight and the other skillfully unbuttoning the blonde's flannel shirt, "What are you? Night's Watch member? Did you swear an oath of duty that forbids you from lying down with women?"she smirked, she had taken the time to research about some of the nerd references Emma used against her in the past, and use it back against her felt so good her smirk rapidly turned into a broad grin.

"I swear to god Mills, if you keep talking to me with those sexy nerd words, I'll hold on to you all night long."

"How is it that for any chance you came to think for a second, that I would let you do the opposite, Emms?" the cheerleader answered crookedly to the blonde, as she finally got rid of the flannel shirt and started pulling up the girl's white tank top.

"Well, probably by the same chance that you came to know what in life is the Night's Watch, Gina?" she answered back at the exact same moment the brunette finished pulling the tank top only to find out she was wearing no bra.

Regina mouth dropped open and the sassy answer she was already plotting faded out of her mind immediately, once again she could not think, she could not move and neither could she breathe, her hand just placed on the blonde's flat belly.

"I'm still getting used to a wordless Regina Mills, but let me tell you, I quite like her!" Emma said with a smirk.

"What a shame darling! I'm fond to make people wordless, rather than being one myself," Regina replied and with indescribable swiftness she had Emma's tight jeans on the floor wrapped around her ankles, while the hand that seconds ago was resting on the girl's belly now made her way into her red boy shorts. Her other hand drew Emma closer by her shoulder, until the blonde was lying right on top of the brunette's body.

Regina's hand shifted eagerly inside her underwear and the blonde could not help herself from moaning at the rhythm of her fingers.

"Who is wordless now Swan?" she whispered on the girl's lips.

"You are," the blonde replied and in a quick movement she pulled Regina's sport top up to take it off, the action forced the brunette to take her hand out of Emma's underwear.

Immediately after, the blonde leaned in to trace a delicate line of kisses, from the other girl's jaw, to her right collarbone, to finally stop just one inch above her right nipple. Her hands holding the brunette's down against the mattress.

"I know how you like to do this, you are wild, hasty and reckless. The thing is Gina, today we'll do it my way, and let me tell you, I like it better when it's tortuously slow and deviously exasperating. All this, for you own pleasure and enjoyment, of course," her lips remained in the exact same spot above Regina's nipple all the time as she spoke. Her warm breath colliding with the delicate skin of Regina's breast driving the girl insane with the ghostly touch of her lips as the words slowly left her mouth.

Regina's hands still held down by the blonde went into fists and she bit her bottom lip hard restraining the plea that threatened to leave her mouth. She refused to give Emma the satisfaction to see her beg, for the moment at least, because she highly doubted she could stop it much longer.

And just when her frustration was getting to a point of no return, the sweet feeling of a wet warm caress invaded her senses, her body automatically relaxed and her pulse rate increased significantly. She let herself carry away by Emma's warm and caring mouth.

Emma's caresses were as tortuously frustrating, as they were intensely delightful. Every single time she waited until Regina was exactly at the edge of her patience, the blonde was pushing the other girl's boundaries of insanity and desperation.

"Today you are mine, Mills," was the last thing she said before her head got lost between the brunette's legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it had been ages guys, I'm terribly sorry for how long it took me to update, I had a Swan Queen block for so long i actually abandoned it completely for quite a long time, all of you know how frustrating is this pairing and how infuriating is the show writers incapacity to make it canon, well there was some months that i couldn't take it any longer and abandoned the ship, I also was unable to write anything at all cuz i just didn't find the inspiration. Luckily everything is back to it's place now and I'm back.


	12. Super heroes, compliments & bad mood.

Emma slowly opened her eyes, the sunlight had already flooded the room completely and yet she felt like she could sleep for ten days in row. Being honest she woke up feeling the same every morning since she had memory, but this morning she felt particularly exhausted. She smiled remembering the reason of this exhaustion.

"You woke up," Regina whispered against the blonde's chest where she was resting her head, she was awake for some minutes now, but she didn't want to wake the blonde.

"I woke up indeed princess," Emma responded.

"Thought it was clear that I'm no princess, I'm the queen!" The brunette stated.

"Oh, shut up already, your majesty or should it be MY majesty now?"

"You shut up Swan! You have no right to talk to your queen like that and just so you know, a queen is no one's property," she replied incorporating and looking at the blonde right into her eyes.

"You are giving me mixed signals here Mills, just to be clear, are you or are you not my queen?"

"Ah! Shut up you nerd," Regina rolled her eyes, "so... What are we having for breakfast miss Swan?" She said sitting on the edge of the bed as she wrapped one of the blankets around her body.

"Gina wait," the blonde said stopping her from leaving the bed by her wrist.

"Yes dear?" She asked looking at Emma over her shoulder.

"You are stunningly beautiful, did you know that?"

"I've been told," she said winking and that was her only answer, after that she just leaned in bed to peck the blonde's lips once and left the bed.

 _What is that supposed to mean_ , the blonde thought, jealousy starting to boil up her brain.

"Have you? By who?" Emma asked frowning as she sat up in bed, she was not pleased by her answer at all.

Regina walked to the wardrobe in silence and just before she crossed the door she dropped the blanket that was wrapped around her naked body to the floor.

"Why don't you come and find out?" She teased right before she was out of the blonde's sight. "What do you think, Batman or Superman?" She asked when Emma walked through the wardrobe's doorway, holding two of the blonde's t-shirts in front of her.

"I'm actually more of a Marvel person," she answered reluctantly.

"Then we know why the only superhero t-shirts that ain't in your laundry pile are this and the yellow lightning one, don't we?" Regina mocked.

"It's funny that you know the difference between Marvel and DC comics and yet you call the Flash 'the yellow lightning one', but what was I expecting from a cheerleader, right?" Emma mocked back still frowning.

"Sometimes you can be a little Shit Swan, you know? Now, batman or superman?"

"Batman of course," she rolled her eyes, "now answer my question, Mills."

Sometimes she just was totally incapable to drop a subject, this was one of those.

"What question is that dear?" Regina asked holding her laughter.

Emma seemed to be angrier every second and she couldn't help but find it absolutely adorable.

"Who else called you stunningly beautiful?" Emma knew how stupid that question sounded, the moment the words left her mouth, specially with the evident jealousy tone that those words reflected in her voice and yet she crossed her arms over her bare chest and waited for the answer.

Regina couldn't hold her laughter any longer, not when she saw the blonde standing in front of her, completely nude, arms crossed and frowning.

"You did idiot, several times last night, one would think that a nerd like you would remember that kind of stuff and yet here you are, asking," the brunette continued laughing as she put Emma's t-shirt on and a pair of black panties to match it.

"I do remember! I just... I—. Ah! Shut up Mills!"

"Not saying anything honey," Regina mocked, "hurry now Swan, we are having Chinese for breakfast." She said throwing the other t-shirt to the blonde.

"Great! I got the stupid S one," Emma said with irony holding the superman t-shirt in her hand.

"First of all it is not an S and you can use the yellow lightning one, if you don't like it," she said walking out of the place, "and Swan—, you are stunningly beautiful too by the way," she added sticking her head in the wardrobe before leaving.

Regina leaned on the counter, waiting for the delivery food from the day before to heat up in the microwave, they had not even try it. She stood there waiting for the food to heat up with a wide stunned smile as her mind overflowed with images of the night before.

_"Holy Shit, I should have dated a nerd many years ago!" Regina exclaimed exhausted, her breathing still trying to find it's pace, "didn't know, you nerds were so skillfully delighting."_

_"You should have dated ME since a year ago to be exact, instead of acting like a total jerk for a bunch of months just because you had a heavy crush on me," Emma corrected placing a kiss on her lips, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Mills, but there ain't no nerds like me, you'll soon find out I'm one of a kind, now turn around cheerleader, I'm not even close to be done with you for the night."_

_"Oh really?" The brunette asked crookedly._

_"Really." Emma answered with a smirk as she flipped the other girl sharply around in bed until she was lying on her belly, "I wasn't kidding when I said you were mine today, and believe me when I tell you, foster kids can be a little possessive over their belongings."_

_Emma leaned over the brunette, her boobs tightly pressed on the other girl's back as her arm slipped between the mattress and Regina's body._

_"You are beautiful Gina, stunningly beautiful and absolutely gorgeous," Emma whispered kissing Regina's shoulder._

It was incredible how Emma could change from being totally rude and bossy to be a cinnamon roll in matter of seconds. Since the moment she first saw the blonde, she noticed Emma was nothing like anybody she had ever met, however, back in that time, she was no close to imagine how special Emma would become to her, or how deeply she would start to care for that unique and clumsy nerd she claimed to loathe countless times.

"Chinese is your concept of healthiest dinner on earth?" Emma laughed pulling the brunette closer to her by her hips, as she remembered the brunette promising the healthiest salad ever made last night to her.

The cheerleader jumped in place taken by surprise by the sudden contact of Emma's body against hers, she had been so deeply lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the blonde approaching.

"Stopped being cranky?" She smiled to the girl slipping her arms behind her neck, " that shirt suits you nerdy girl or should it be Nerdy supergirl?"

"So funny, Mills," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Come on Swan at least smile a little you bitch!"

" I'm not an early morning person princess, I find it impossible to get up smiling when I feel like I should sleep at least a week more."

"I bet you would wake up in bad mood even if you had been hibernating for months," the brunette laughed.

"And I suppose you would wake up in the best of moods, even if you had to sleep on a carpet after one of your wild cheerleader's parties, right?" She retorted.

"Well, I guess that depends."

"On what?"

"On whether I had the enough amount of alcohol to have fun the night before or whether I had not."

"You're an alcoholic, did you know that princess?" Emma laughed pecking the brunette's lips.

"I'm not an alcoholic, I don't really like alcohol, I actually hate how its taste, I only do alcohol in social situations, the problem is, dear, that unlike you, I'm quite good at socializing," Regina smirked pecking the blonde back.

"What a diplomatic answer, you liar, I know you love alcohol and specially its taste, it shows in your face when you are drinking, it shows in the way you lick your lips after the glass is empty and it shows in the way you are smiling in this very moment thinking of it."

"Alright alright, I like the thing, but that doesn't make me an alcoholic and if it did, what the hell..." She leaned in the hug her lips inches away from Emma's ear, "So be it!" Her voice slid into the blonde's brain like silk.

Emma froze in place, arousal taking over her red boy shorts. Why in life Regina had to be so damn hot, every word out of the brunette's mouth sounded sinful and morally inappropriate in her ears and that managed to turn her on, ninety nine percent of the time she spent with the cheerleader.

However her arousal was not the most urgent matter she had to attend in that moment, as the fierce growls of her stomach made them both notice.

"Let's go eat dear." Regina laughed at the sound and pulled the food out of the microwave.

...

"I don't have anything to wear!" Emma complained, after staring at her clothes for what seemed hours to her, she had never really cared about what to wear, because she actually gave a fuck about whether her outfit was appropriate for the occasion or whether it was not, not that she had had many important occasions to assist anyway. Now the situation was different though, "what is one supposed to wear in most likely awkward afternoon tea situations with the campus director, that also happens to be your girlfriend's mother?"

"You can wear anything Emma, just be yourself and everything will be fine." The brunette tried to calm her.

"Right and you and you mother will be all classy and I'll be just lame Emma with messed up clothes."

"Maybe, but let me tell you a secret Swan, lame Emma with messed up clothes always manage to turn me on," she whispered making the blonde blush and smile, "besides, your clothes are not your best attribute."

"I know my wardrobe sucks, but, do you have to be so mean Mills?" Emma asked with a fake offended expression.

"What I'm trying to say is that there is so much more in you, you have a brain, you have a heart—."

"And I've got two legs and two arms, I get your point, it's crystal clear, Mills," she chuckled.

"I swear to god that you are impossible, Swan!" Regina Said rolling her eyes blank as she turned around and started digging in one of her drawers, "some days ago when I was trying to avoid you, I really couldn't keep you out of my head," she confessed blushing, "so in order to distract myself I went shopping, I really didn't buy anything but this, it's for you Emma," she said giving the blonde a wrapped gift.

"What is this? You shouldn't, I shouldn't—," Emma babbled holding the package as if it was about to explode.

"I don't know why I bought it, in that moment I really hadn't planned to talk back to you, before I graduated or died, to be honest, but I saw it and it was so perfectly made for you that I didn't realized what I was doing until I was heading back to Kathryn's dorm."

"I don't know what should I—," Emma wasn't good at celebrations and even tho this was not like it was her birthday or anything, presents were something she certainly did not do well, either.

"Just open it silly girl."

And so she did.

The wrapping paper fell to the floor and in front of her was now a red leather jacket, the zipper was a little silver medallion with a tiny swan in the middle.

"Do you like it?" The cheerleader asked startled by Emma's lack of response.

"I love it Gina," she replied shakily, her watery eyes as she jumped to hug the brunette tightly by her neck.

"What's wrong darling?" She asked feeling Emma's tears dumping her cheek.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry, sometimes I get emotional over silly things," the blonde apologized taking a step back to look at the brunette's eyes.

"What kind of silly things?"

"You know the kind of silly things like, I never had someone besides Ruby that actually made me feel I'm special, that I'm worthy—." Emma's words were cut off by Regina's lips.

" You are the worthiest person I've ever met, silly girl, don't you ever dare to think otherwise!" She scolded, "Now dress up, you don't really want to get late for tea with my mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know you can't believe it but it's true! I updated in less than a month, I'll try to keep updating often since this semester in college won't be as hard as the previous ones. Also check out my new fanfic "Lady In The Mirror" and tell me if you like it and if you thing it's worth to be continued.


	13. worth fighting for.

"Close your eyes Gina!" Emma shouted from inside the wardrobe with a hand over the doorknob, still doubting if she should go out dressed like that.

"I have them closed for more than thirty minutes now Swan, just get out now, we are going to be late!"

"I swear to god I'll rip them off your beautiful face,  if I see you  peeking!"

"Come here now or I'll go in there and drag you out!" Regina threatened.

"All right, I'm coming," she gave up finally stepping out of the wardrobe, she nervously pulling the bottom part of her dress down, as if it would magically grow longer and cover more of her exposed legs, then she stood in front of the brunette, "you can open them now," she said biting her bottom lip eagerly.

And so Regina did.

"Wow, honestly... wow."

The blonde was wearing her new red leather jacket, over a very old black dress that she hadn't wore more than once in the past and her black lace-Up platform heel booties, the only kind of heels she would ever wear, to be honest. She also had her hair loosen in beautiful wild waves.

"I appreciate that you picked this exact moment to be so very eloquent, Mills," Emma  rolled her eyes blank crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Emma, I really mean it, I just have no words to describe how stunning you look right now," she said approaching to the blonde until she was only inches apart, "and how horny you just made me feel," she whispered in her ear with silky voice, "now let's go darling, we don't want to endure one of my mother's famous speeches about punctuality."

...

"Did you see who just  got off the elevator?" Lacey elbowed Ruby, making her lift her gaze from her phone.

"Who?" Ruby asked but her question was instantly answered by the stunning vision of two girls in short dresses and high heels, they where half way from the building's door already, but it was obvious Regina Mills was one of them, "who is she with?" she asked with her jaw dropped, she had to admit that even if she hated that girl, both of the girls looked absolutely hot in that moment.

"The gay is showing Rubs," Lacey laughed at her friend's expression, "don't you think that could be Emma?"

"Are you crazy Lazy pants?" the elder brunette cracked at what the other girl was asking, " I can assure you that Emma would rather die than wearing a dress, much less one that is as short as that one".

"Do you think Regina is trying to make Emma jealous then?"

"She is just probably going out to party, with whatever cheerleader pal of hers Lacey."

"Shouldn't we go to check on Emma then?"

"She had a very hard week, we should let her rest, I bet she has been sleeping in all weekend long, plus, if she needed us, she would call us," Ruby assured.

...

"So, Emma dear, how is the semester so far, are you enjoying your classes?" the director asked and the blonde swallowed audibly.

It was hard not to feel as if you were being interrogated after murdering someone in your dorm, or something equally concerning, when Cora Mills was scanning every single one of your movements, with her severe look fixed on you.

"Well it's hard to say after only one week since the semester started, but I have the feeling that this semester will be amazing," she answered turning her head to glance at Regina for a second.

The brunette squished her hand under the table and smiled.

"That's wonderful!" Cora exclaimed, "I hope you like black tea darling," she said handing the tea cup to the blonde, "oh! And I'm sorry dear, I ran out of sugar, I hope is no problem for you."

Emma's eyes went wide open as she received the cup.

"Stop teasing her, mother," Regina laughed.

"You have to admit it was worth it, here you have Emma," she also laughed handing the sugar pot to the blonde.

"It's good that you two are having so much fun at my expense," Emma said rolling her eyes blank.

The afternoon went on and every minute that passed Emma felt a little less intimidated by the director and a little more confident to talk about personal matters with her.

"I never had a family or a home, not really, all I can remember about my childhood was moving from orphanages to foster homes to orphanages again. Things weren't easy either when I finally got out of the system, but I managed to get here, and  I'm really glad  I did, because where else could I have met the famous NYU princess Regina Mills?" Emma asked with a giggle, trying to annoy the brunette.

"I was already touched with your words and was going to hug you Swan, but now you should loose my hand as soon as possible! If you want to keep yours stuck to your body!" Regina Threatened.

"I surrender, your majesty, please have mercy," the blonde mocked. 

"Swan! I swear you are..."

"All right, all right girls as far as I would probably enjoy watching you fight over ridiculous things for hours, I have another meeting soon and I can't stay longer, however it was really nice to get to know you better Emma, and know you are always welcome in our home and our family. You have to take her to the house soon Gina." 

"I will, mother."

"You better do, child," after that Cora left the office.

"Mom hates that  I keep calling her **mother.** " 

"Why do you  do it then?"

"Well she keeps calling me **child** , it's only fair, if you ask me."

"If you say so. However, that went better than I expected, I quite like your mom Mills, that's weird considering you are her child and I hate you with all my heart," Emma started with a big cocky smile.

"Oh really? We'll see about that tonight, Swan. Now let's go I hate being in this office more time than needed."

"I don't get it, why would you hate this place? If only I had had access to this office before, imagine all the revenge I could have taken on you when you were my personal bully. All the information right a my fingertips." Emma almost squealed reaching the director's computer with her right hand fingertips, caressing the metallic surface.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" Regina asked with one eyebrow arched.

"Shut up Mills!" The blonde answered getting up and walking towards the door.

"However, since we talk about revenge, we still have  to teach your friends, a lesson so they stop and think twice before they even consider playing with Regina Mills again."

"Should I be concerned about that evil smile of yours?"

"Maybe," Regina shrugged. 

"That doesn't sound very comforting to be honest."

"That's good, because it was not supposed to!"

...

Emma opened the door and let Regina get in the room,  she walked behind her and closed the door at her back, then leaned on its wooden surface and stared at the brunette while she walked towards the couch. God if that girl was beautiful, she still couldn't believe that, a girl like Regina Mills would notice her, much less that she would be interested on being close to a girl like Emma Swan in anyway and Gina had played her part so well for so much time since they meet, that the blonde was still scared to wake up and find out it was nothing more than a beautiful dream. Going back to her previous awful life felt scarier every second she spent with the cheerleader.

"So... What are you planing on doing with my friends?" the blonde dropped trying to sound unconcerned.

"Well I don't know yet, but we'll take care of that latter, Swan," Regina said sitting gracefully on the couch.

Emma observed the brunette crossing her legs in the more provocative way she had ever seen, making her mouth dry completely.

"Are we?" she let out with unexpected hoarse voice.

"Yeah we are, besides I recall you saying you hate me with all your heart and I want you to prove it," the girl answered, getting her jacket off, remaining with  her strapless and pretty revealing dress alone.

"God dammit Mills! How is that you always manage to turn me on with so little effort?" Emma asked frustrated walking towards the other girl.

"That's an easy one, Swan, I'm clearly irresistible for nerds," she said winking at the blonde when she was right in front of her.

"Oh really? And tell me what is a cheerleader like you doing  with a nerd like me?"

"Now that I take a better look at you, you don't really seem that nerdy right now," she said pulling the blonde closer by her leather jacket.

"Should I bring my Yu-gi-Oh cards here, so you remember how nerdy I really am, princess?" Emma asked leaning in and trapping the brunette between her arms firmly grasping the back of the couch, her face barely inches away from hers, "let me tell you something cheerleader, I will never let you forget I am a nerd, because I want you to always remember that no normal guy or girl, will ever make you feel like this nerd does."

"How is that, according to you?"

"Why don't we ask your panties?" the blonde said straddling the brunette as her hand slid under the girl's dress.

"Sometimes you can be so harsh and mean with me," Regina complained with a pout and sweet voice.

"You're not fooling anyone with that princess," Emma started peeking  the brunette, her hand still over the other girls panties, "we all know you like it better when is rough," she continued biting the girl's bottom lip, "and there you go, you panties just confirmed that."

"Maybe you are right about that, Swan, but you are so wrong if you think i'll leave you in charge this time, after all rough is my specialty not yours," with that she pushed the blonde from her lap to the couch and got on top.

"You think you have suffer by my hand in the past, well, you know nothing Emma Swan."

"Oh go on, keep nerdy quoting for me Mills," Emma started with a cocky smile that rapidly faded in the grasp of Regina's hand now squishing her face by her cheeks.

"Will you start using that mouth for something more productive than babbling, Miss Swan, or should I make you do it?" Regina threatened.

...

Emma woke up from a pretty weird and  rather disturbing dream, she was being spanked by dominatrix dressed up Regina with a riding crop, while hanging few inches above the floor by two thick chains, her arms painfully deprived of any blood flow.

Strangely the pain had not stopped in the slightest when she woke up. So she looked around the room, first thing she was aware of was Regina curled up at her side, hugging her, second thing and the obviously the cause of her pain was her hands cuffed to the metal headboard of Regina's bed.

"Why in hell am I handcuffed to your bed, Mills?"

"Hmmm?" the brunette mumbled still half asleep, "Oh gosh! I fell asleep and forgot loosing you." she jumped suddenly, her eyes wide open and a true concerned expression on her face.

"Do you thing?" Emma let out with irony, the pain killing her last trace of good mood.

"I'm terribly sorry Emma,  really, you have to believe me, I would never do anything to hurt you, it was not my intention," Regina mumbled uncontrollably as she released the blonde.

"Seriously why did you have to use the real looking thing, why not the one covered in soft pink fur?" She started to complain still in bad mood, her wrists were actually heavily injured in some parts and the pain didn't let her think straight.

And just then she saw it, tears streaming down Regina's face. The brunette turned around and buried her face in her hands.

"Hey Gina, what's wrong? I'm okay, really, I'm just cranky like every morning," Emma tried, getting closer to the girl but  Regina's sobs only increased in response, "look at me love, I'm all right."

"NO YOU ARE NOT! Do you think I'm blind and can not see the blood on your wrists?" the brunettes blurted put almost screaming, finally facing her, "no matter how hard I try, I will never manage to stop hurting you, you would be better off without me."

"Listen to me now Regina Mills, because I will say this only once, I've never had nothing in my life since I can remember, not a family, not a home, and in this short time I have spent with you, I found everything, I found a home and I found a family and believe me if I tell you that I will fight for it until the end, I will defend that happiness from anyone, except from you," Emma let out angrily, "now you have to decide if you wanna go out for that door or if you wanna stay here and fight for our happiness, for me and for us," the tears started streaming down her cheeks as she walked towards the wardrobe but she never made it in there.

"You are worth fighting for Emma Swan," Regina said against the back of her neck hugging her tightly against her body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, I know that had been ages since I last updated, I hope most of you still follow the story and that you enjoy this part, I will write more often I swear, also I'll probably will do some art for this fanfic soon so be sure you follow me on Instagram, I appear there as dremcs, no pressure of course, thank all of you that read this and don't forget to leave a comment, I love reading your opinions as they also inspire me to keep writing.


	14. Kinky nerd fetishes

"Hey what's up, Dragonslayer?" Graham shouted from across the room, then he quickly approached the blonde and found a place to sit beside her.

"Please tell me that you weren't talking with Lacey," the blonde pleaded.

"Well actually—"

"Fuck that girl is everywhere!" She complained pulling her laptop off her backpack.

"Having problems with bae?" Graham teased winking at her.

"She's not my—," she tried to deny but suddenly stopped remembering what Regina had asked her that morning.

Gina wanted to make Ruby and Lacey and basically everyone involved, pay off for their master plan. That meant nobody could know that the plan had actually worked already and that also meant Lacey was still her "fake bae" at least for everyone else but Regina Mills.

"Hm?"

"I mean, she is supposed to be but, ugh! She's so annoying, she was God knows where all weekend, avoiding me, probably with that redhead Regina mentioned the other day to mock that I was being cheated on," she lied knowing that the only one avoiding anyone was herself, she had been all weekend in her own perfect fantasy world and she had not even think once of calling or visiting her friends.

"Don't be silly that redhead was Rubs!" Graham laughed, "didn't they tell you the plan to make Regina mad and protective af? Also you sure she mocked you about it? Because she made quite the scene the other night at that party to defend you."

"Did she?" Emma stopped the smile forming on her lips, "well, it's the same if she did, because that plan is leading nowhere," she added shrugging like it was not big deal.

"Oh don't give up Ems! It will work, you'll see," the bearded boy tried playfully punching her shoulder to cheer her up, "what happened to your wrists?" He asked noticing the bandages she was using, the one's Gina had helped her with while apologizing nonstop for hurting her.

"Oh, this is nothing," she said pulling her hoodie sleeves down, she noticed Graham concerned look and knew what he was probably thinking, "I just exceeded the other day with my training and hurt my wrists now I have to have them bandaged for a few days so they won't dislocate."

"I can talk with Regina if this is affecting you badly, you know?"

"It has nothing to do with her Graham seriously, I'm not suicidal or anything, I just practice martial arts," she answered rolling her eyes annoyed.

"Alright alright Dragonslayer, you can stop that Hannibal Lecter's glare now."

"You are annoying."

"Thanks I do what I can love," he winked with a charming smile that only earned another glare from the blonde.

The rest of the class passed quickly. Graham remained as silent as his poor concentration allowed him and she spent the whole two hours block successfully ignoring his foolishness.

When the class finished she run quickly out of the room without waiting for him as she always did.

She could only imagine what was going through Graham's mind in that moment, he was probably freaking out and calling all her close friends to plan some sort of intervention on 'suicidal' Emma. She rolled her eyes at the only thought of having to deal with that and lie to their faces about Regina, but she decided she was not going to be the one taking the brunette's revenge away from her. Instead she walked to the building the brunette indicated her to meet her, she was eager to get there and finally find out what was what she had planned for her friends, hopefully it was not too bad on them, but if it was, she was sure she was in no position to complain, after all, she did have a big part of the guilt for the "master plan" Regina was so furious about, but this time she would let their friends take the bullet for her. She arrived to a building she knew very well, because it was the same building where she had all her art related classes and she found it weird since Regina's career had nothing to do with art, she walked in anyway looking for the classroom indicated in the piece of paper Regina gave her that morning, ready to run in case the brunette suddenly appeared with a bunch of stolen paint cans and they had to fly from the building for the good of her vengeful girlfriend.

"Photography?" She whispered reading the sign on the wall beside the classroom number, the place was empty except for Regina who was in front of the teacher desk asking something to him with a semiprofessional cámara in her hands, Emma leaned against the doorframe mesmerized with the image in front of her, Regina was smiling brighter than she had ever seen her, except maybe when she was doing one of her cheerleader routines.

"Hello gorgeous," Regina said after she thanked Mr glass for his help and headed to the door to meet her, Emma flushed a soft shade of red and before she knew it the brunette had her lips trapped between her own.

"Hi," she answered with a goofy smile when the kiss ended.

"Emma is good to see you," Mr Glass said approaching them at the classroom door.

"You too professor," the blonde answered a little embarrassed, balancing from foot to foot, "so, how is the princess doing in your class? Should I give her some private lessons?" she hugging the brunette with an arm over her shoulders, Regina huffed at the nickname and rolled her eyes in response.

"She is doing excellent, actually she could soon give you some lessons on advanced techniques we didn't see in class last year, she is way ahead of the class," he said proudly of her new student and the blonde crossed her arms offended.

"Yeah Emma why don't I give you one or two lessons?" Regina laughed amused with her girlfriend's expression.

"I have to get going, good evening ladies," the man said and turned around to leave.

"Have a nice day Mr Glass," the brunette said politely.

"Bye," Emma added, "I don't get it, you have been in his class, what? Two times since the semester started and I had like two semesters of this class and—," she blurted out kicking the floor, "you jinxed him to like you, didn't you? Confess witch!" Emma said playfully poking Regina under her ribs, which made her jump.

"Emma!" The brunette scolded smacking her hand away, "you could give me more credit don't you think? maybe I'm actually good at this." Regina said a little mad.

"I was joking Gina, I'm sure you are great at it, you are Regina Mills—."

"What's is that supposed to mean?" Regina asked bitterly.

"God Gina chill," she said raising her free hand in the air, "haven't you noticed everything you do, you do flawlessly? That's all I mean, I'm sure photography is not any different."

"Not everything," Regina rolled her eyes, "you sure get the first prize for fangirling," she poked her tongue out at Emma and this time it was the blonde who rolled her eyes, " for now—," she trailed out and Emma punched her shoulder in response.

"Always," Emma stated in a low deep tone.

"Don't you quote slytherins on me you lion!" Was Regina's reply.

"Alright, maybe I do need to fangirl harder, or you will soon be nerdier than me," she laughed.

"Never—," the brunette stated falsely offended, "let's go nerd, shall we?" She slid her arm between Emma's waist and her unzipped hoodie and the blonde just leaned on the embrace with her arm still over Regina's shoulders, as they walked through the hallways of the building looking for the door.

...

"So—, do we just sit here and wait?" Emma said letting herself fall back on the grass, while Regina spied on Ruby and Lacey with her camera, so far Regina's plan had been following Ruby from her last class of the day to wherever she wanted to go and when she finally met Lacey in a park to have some kind of picnic, the brunette shoved Emma behind a bush like she was just a sack of bones in the middle of her way. Now Emma laid on the grass beside the brunette, hidden by the mentioned bush, while the girl took picture after picture of her friends, like some crazy paparazzi who just caught recently divorced 'Brangelina' making out in the middle of that park, "what's so interesting about my friends anyway?" She asked and Regina stopped her compulsive paparazzi attack, turned around and looked at her like she was an idiot and it was the most obvious thing.

"Why don't you see for yourself ?" she asked showing her the last picture in the little screen of her camera, "are they—? Wait what? When did that even happened?" Emma babbled sitting up instantly and peeking her head over the brush to look for herself, as if she could believe the picture, "That whore! She's banging my best friend! And Rubs, come on she is my girlfriend you bitch! She will here all I have to say right this second.

Regina was amused by Emma's betrayal act happening right in front of her.

"I thought I was your girlfriend," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"She is my other girlfriend!"

"Ouch, that's some heavy stuff to admit when we just started dating like two days ago," the brunette complained holding her heart as if an arrow had just hit her in the chest.

"You know what I mean Gina."

"No I certainly don't, as you see I'm dying over here over your cruelly darted words, explain!" she said throwing herself backwards on the grass.

"Regina!"

"Emma! Coff coff, I die and here will my body forever lie."

"In first place, I would give you a proper funeral if that was the case, but is not and you are annoying. In second place, do you know what I do with annoying girl's like you?" Emma asked crawling over Regina.

"What?" Regina asked daring her with a risen eyebrow.

"I punish them," Emma said leaning in until her face was inches away from Regina, the brunette unconsciously licked her bottom lip waiting for Emma to continue, the blonde was now in complete control of the situation, one of her hands held both the brunette's over her head firmly against the grass and she was straddling her over her hips so it was impossible for the brunette to scape, "and I'm afraid you won't like the punishment," she added sliding her hand under Regina's blouse and started tickling her sides.

Regina writhed under her touch and begged for her to stop over and over, from an outsider view she could very well be trying to rape the girl and she silently thanked for their little hidden spot behind the bushes.

"You are a monster Swan," Regina said still laughing when she stopped the tickling and looked in her eyes.

"And you are gorgeous Mills," she said leaning in to peek her lips and the brunette blushed a little, she then traced those plump lips with her fingers, mesmerized with Regina's beauty and Regina just looked back at the blonde blushing harder at the total admiration and devotion in Emma's eyes, "now I'll better get off you before campus police comes and arrest me under the charge of rape on the NYU princess," she laughed snapping out of her thoughts.

"Don't be ridiculous, the is not such thing as campus police," she rolled her eyes when Emma got off her, "if there was I would have to hide better the drugs in our dorm, maybe under your mattress so you get all the blame."

"I you do that I'll put hentai scenes in the screen of your cheerleading presentation for the rest of your life," she threatened.

"And what's that? Some king of pornography for nerds?" Regina asked wanting to embarrass the blonde.

"Oh my God! You have totally watched hentai!" Emma exclaimed surprised.

"No I haven't!"

"Bullshit! You have, I can see it in the blood running to your face," she laughed," what was it about? Please tell me it was one of those where the girl is penetrated by an octopus and—."

"Emma!" Regina stopped her muffling her voice with her hand.

"Oc-top-us?" The girl managed to say through her fingers and the brunette just nodded embarrassed knowing Emma wouldn't stop until she answered, " I knew it! I bet it made you so wet you got scared of yourself," she whispered in her ear, "and I bet you just dampened your panties hearing me say that."

"Can you please stop?" she pleaded mortified and the blonde laughed.

"Just because the objetive is in movement," Emma said looking at her friends picking up the picnic, "I guess you want us to follow them, or maybe you prefer to go to our dorm and let me be your octopus fantasy—."

"Don't be ridiculous Swan," Regina said leaning in to whisper in her ear, "you'll be my octopus tonight," she said licking her earlobe, before she stood up from the grass "by the way, I know the one dampening her panties now is you," she winked at the blonde and Emma flushes a deep shade of pink.

"Can you ever let me win Mills?" The girl said frustrated getting up to follow her girlfriend.

"Tonight you'll have complete control over my body," she said with a sultry tone, turning around to fix her eyes with emerald ones, "what else do you need to feel victorious?" She questioned wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, " I suppose I can have an octopus trophy made for you, if that's what you need," Regina laughed kissing the blonde.

"You won't be laughing when I penetrate you with my big tentacles," Emma joked.

"Is that so?" The brunette asked, "do you want to fill all my holes with your wet nasty tentacles nerdy girl?" Regina laughed and enjoyed how embarrassed her dirty words made Emma look, "come on Swan revenge can wait, I have my car parked few blocks from here, we have somewhere to go," she said dragging a completely flustered blonde out of the park.

...

The streets passed and Emma was completely oblivious of where Regina headed, but she sat silently in the passenger seat, mainly because she was completely terrified to find out their destination. Initially she thought Regina planned to go straight to their housing building and probably rape the life out of her, which she wouldn't mind to be honest, but when Regina drove her way to downtown, Emma started to wonder where was she really heading to, now the blonde wasn't able to keep her knees still as the anxiety crept inside her and a knot in her throat prevent her to talk.

"You are too quiet little dove, cat got your tongue? Or was it an octopus?" Regina laughed at Emma's gulp and patted her tight soothingly, "what are you so scared of Emma?" She asked and her eyes meet the blonde's for a tiny second before she went back to the road.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Emma let out with raspy voice, "for all I know you are taking me to a desert place to kill me or god knows what satanic cheerleading cult in need of a human sacrifice."

"You think I would hurt you? Or let anyone of my squad hurt you Emma?" She said forcing a laughter, but Emma could hear the hurting in her words.

"I didn't mean that Gina, I just have a weird way to talk when I'm nervous," she rushed to say.

"You just needed to ask where we were going," Regina said parking her car at the comercial zone of the city, "Emma, you are my girlfriend now, what I feel for you is not some elaborated cheerleading joke to mock you, I got you now okay?" She said lowly and Emma just regretted her own stupid use of words.

"I know that Gina," Emma nodded fervently.

"That's good, now turn around, you are about to find out what nightmare place I brought you to," Regina winked at her and her voice relaxed, knowing Emma's words were just a product of her anxiety and she didn't have any insecurities about their relationship, not about her intentions at least.

The car was parked beside a giant store with a thirty inch height neon sign that prayed "Fantasy Paradise," hanging over the wide cristal door. The words Sex shop weren't visible anywhere, but it was implied in the bast quantity of sex toys piled up at the shop window display. Emma paled for a second at the view, but quickly the blood run to her cheeks and she turned around to look at Regina with a mortified expression.

"Come on Emma, don't tell me you have never been in a sex shop before," Regina laughed and then stopped when Emma shook her head in denial, "really? Like not even for one of those seventy nine inches pillows with a Japanese doll printed in the front," Emma denied again blushing harder, "alright, then I do the talking and you just stay behind me," she offered leaving the car.

The blonde stepped out of the car reluctantly, waiting for Regina to get to her side, the brunette offered her a hand and she held it probably tighter than she should as they stepped in the store.

"Welcome to Fantasy Paradise, can I help you with something?" The store attendant asked from behind the counter, she was on her thirties, with pinup styled hair and makeup, she had tattoos sleeves and looked up and down to the couple.

"Yeah, see, we—," Regina looked at Emma for a second and the girl looked as if she would rather be the sacrifice in the hypothetical cheerleading satanic cult than being in that store, "we have this nerdy friend, E—Elizabeth Swan, she is really into this Japanese thing, 'hentai' or something like that, we wanted to give her some octopus themed toys for her birthday, do you have something like that?" she lied easily.

"Elizabeth Swan, really Gina?" Emma whispered low enough for only her to hear, "and she has a girlfriend called Jackie Sparrow?," she muttered with irony and Regina shushed her.

"I have just the thing you need," the woman said looking at Emma right through Regina's lie, but she was gently enough to don't mention a thing, she then walked to some shelves in the back of the store and came to the counter again with a bunch of toys in her hands, "I have this tentacle dildos, the people like your friend love them for some reason," she placed the toys on the counter and Regina stepped forward to inspect them and Emma followed her because they were still holding hands.

"What in life is this?" Regina asked touching the bigger dildo which was insanely enormous, the jelly toy bounced at her touch, "maybe not this one," she said putting it aside, " this two look nice, do you have maybe a harness for this two?" She said holding the medium and small sized tentacles up in the air.

"Sure thing," the woman said  leaving again to look for it around the store.

"And lubricant!" Regina yelled over her shoulder for the woman to hear.

"Woah! Ain't you getting carried away for a birthday gift Gina?" Emma asked amazed by how at ease Regina felt in that place.

"Elizabeth is a lesbian Emma, not everything can be fingers and tongue, she needs her toys," she answered when the attendant came back with the harness and a variety of lubricants, "and her girlfriend Jackie will thank us for this," she added and Emma rolled her eyes.

"You know what? I'll just go look around, while you do your compulsive shopping here," she said letting go of Regina's hand and she started walking around the shop.

"Your girlfriend is cute," the attendant said  holding the lubricants in front of her to pick one.

"I'll go for the normal one and pack me a chocolate flavored too," Regina said and the woman did as she was told, packing all in bags, "also I don't know if you have this, but maybe you have one of this Japanese school uniforms."

"I have a collection of those," the woman laughed.

"Nerds," Regina laughed with the woman and rolled her eyes, "please pack me the sexier you have in my size, I'll distract her, it's a surprise," the brunette whispered and the woman nodded walking to the costumes section of the store, " did you find anything you like beautiful?" She asked hugging Emma from behind.

" I've always wanted to use this with someone," Emma admitted pointing to a purple double dildo that hanged on the wall shelf, "I just never had someone I wanted to be so intimate with, I mean I find that toy somehow incredibly intimate, it's just a toy I know, but—," She started babbling.

"I get it," Regina interrupted her, "well, we are already here, why don't you add it to the purchase? Unless you still haven't found that person of course," she laughed but the doubt was audible in her voice.

"You are an idiot," Emma stated.

"I beg your pardon Swan?"

"You are an I-D-I-O-T," she repeated slowly, "if you think for a second, that there is anything I would not share with you, you are the biggest idiot on earth," she turned around  in Regina's embrace and kissed her, " do you really want to buy all that?" She asked pointing to the counter.

"And this," she said grabbing the double dildo from the shelf and nodding.

"Okay," Emma accepted smiling at the brunette, knowing there was nothing she could do to reason with her.

"Everything set?" Regina asked to the woman who was behind the counter again, "we'll take this too," she handed the toy to the woman and searched for her credit card in her purse.

"The total of your purchase is 310 dollars," the woman said.

"You sure you want to pay with your credit card?" Emma inquired, surprised by the price of the purchase but not commenting.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your mom," Emma said like it was obvious.

"The more I can upset her, the better," Regina stated handing the card to the woman, the woman slid it on the payment terminal and then turn it around for the brunette to sign.

"Here you go Miss," the attendant handed the bags to the brunette and then handed her credit card back with her purchase bill.

"Thank you," Regina said grabbing Emma's hand again and walked with her to the door, "let's go nerd, we are going to have a blast tonight," she winked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys good news my inspiration is back for this story, you should totally thank an Ao3 person that asked me to continue this in my new fanfic "Covert Affairs", I was going to make a call out to this person but she apparently deleted the comment for some reason, anyway this chapter is for you honey, please tell me who you are!!! I'll be updating this in one or two weeks cuz I just got in an intership, but with inspiration this will be easier, so be ready for more. Love you all guys really, thanks for the support.


	15. The perks of nerdy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: DO NOT READ THIS IN PUBLIC! This chapter has explicit content and may cause embarrassing stains on you pants. Do not say I didn't warn you.

 

Emma was completely mute the whole ride to their housing building, Regina could not read her expression, was she embarrassed, scared, anxious, exited? She honestly could not tell, but she made her best to let Emma go through her feelings, without her pushing her boundaries, so she remained silent as well.

"I'll be walking from here," Emma suddenly said when they were two blocks from the building and Regina immediately feared the worst. **Did I screwed it up with the sex shop? Is that to much for a nerd?**

"Are you running from me?" She let out worriedly, pulling over next to the sidewalk.

"What? Of course not Gina!" Emma responded and Regina released the air, she was not aware she was holding, relief washing over her body, "why would you even think that?"

"Well—,  you were not talking and I thought  maybe the sex shop was too much or maybe you think I—, never mind, forget it," she shook her head, pushing her insecurities to the back of her head.

"Maybe you what?" Emma asked noticing something was off, Regina's eyes met hers and  there was sadness in them.

"Maybe I am not what you expected, maybe I am not enough for your nerd needs, maybe I am just too different," she blurted out, not able to stop her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut instantly, she did not dare to look at the blonde, not after she let her insecurities out, not after she showed her how weak she really is inside, all her confident facade falling crumbling to her feet.

"Or maybe you are more than I expected to ever have, maybe you are every nerd's fucking dream come true, maybe you are MY fucking dream come true and maybe I was not talking because I was just too embarrassed to admit that I cannot wait a second longer to take you rough against the wall with that insanely nerdy tentacle strap-on you bought for us! Because I am a nerd and you are the hottest cheerleader on earth Regina Mills!"

"But you wanted to walk from here," she complained working a pout on the blonde, but she couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her lips.

"Because we are not supposed to be seen  arriving together, you idiot! We are not dating and we are declared nemesis remember?"

"No, I don't! Fuck them all, let's just walk in there and make out in lobby," she offered and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Nope."

"Why?" The  Burnette really pouted this time.

"Because, I want you to have your revenge, I owe you that much," the blonde simply said and got out of the car right after she pecked the brunette's pouting lips.

She walked the two blocks separating her from the building, Regina drove off an instant later and she could see the brunette getting in the building underground parking, when she was one street away from the entrance. She walked in the building one minute later and her friends jumped on her as if they were just waiting for her to arrive. She greeted them and they dropped a million questions about her whereabouts from the past weekend, they said they where worried like hell and they had wanted to knock off her dorm door just to make sure she was still alive. **Liars.** She thought, **they were probably just banging like bunnies in their room the whole weekend.**

Ruby and Lacey walked her to the elevator, mumbling possible new ways to keep up with their 'master plan' to get Regina into the geekdom, Emma had to bit her tongue in order to not laugh at that, if only they knew how involved in the geekdom the brunette would be that night, she pressed her legs together trying to be less conscious of the wetness dampening her panties at the mere thought of what waited for her in her dorm that night. The elevator door opened and Regina stood there holding a million shopping bags in her hands, every single one from the same shop.

"Talking of the devil," Ruby said out loud and Regina simply rolled her eyes.

Emma got in the elevator, followed by Ruby and Lacey.

"Swan," Regina greeted Emma when she passed by her side, "Wolfie," she continued when Ruby entered.

"Please don't say kangaroo," Lacey dropped before she could say something, walking in the reduced space of the elevator after her friends and all the girls laughed, included Regina.

Ruby pulled Emma out of the elevator in the sixth floor and Emma had to make use of all her self restraint to not reach for Regina's hand, in order to not feel like she was being ripped apart from her almost fulfilled hentai fantasy.

"Did you see what she was carrying?" Ruby asked to no one in particular when the door shut closed.

"I know rite! Why does she need so many? Did she bought all the sex shop or what?" Lazy jumped recognizing the name of the shop in the bags Regina carried.

"Well she probably just bought a dildo for each cheerleader in the squad, who knows what kind of orgies they are used to?" Emma foolishly lied shrugging.

...

Regina bit her bottom lip tightly, her cheeks flushed a soft trace of red from her arousal and her eyes turned into black wells swallowing the images on her iPhone display like they were candy, there was a teenage girl walking through the deserted hallways of an scary school, she starts running out of fear, but then she stops near a wooden door and she hears moaning coming from the room, she stares in through the door ajar and there are two girls inside, one is a student as well, but the other is a teacher, the younger girl leans against the wall and the teacher holds her arms firmly up over her head as a tentacle crawls up the teenager's left leg and rubs roughly against her wet panties, the girl whimpers and says something in Japanese, Regina does not understand what she's saying but they are showing the first teenage girl again and her hand is traveling its way to her panties, she starts touching herself outside the classroom and moans, Regina does the same unconsciously, they pass to a first plain of a tentacle crawling her way up the other girl's right leg.

"Get off me!" The brunette jumps throwing her phone to her feet when she feels something slowly crawling up her legs, her earbuds unplug from her ears and fly in the air still attached to the phone and it hits Emma in the chest.

"Whoa! Babe, it's me!" Emma said catching the phone after it hit her.

"I'm sorry, you scared the hell out of me Emma!"

"What were you watching?" Emma laughed at Regina's scared reaction.

She looked at the screen, it had gone black but the earbuds were half unplugged from the phone and soon she heard it, some serious moaning came blaring from the speaker and some Japanese words came afterwards in squeaky little whispers. Emma smirked understanding some of the words in the foreign language.

The room was dark when she came in, Regina was lying down in her bed and her face was lit up only by the light of her iPhone, Emma just walked there and caressed her legs softly, thinking it was a good idea, to just give a relaxing massage to the girl that apparently  didn't notice her presence in the room, but she was wrong and the mild pain in her chest was a little reminder of that. 

She didn't notice in that moment, but she did now, that her eyes were more accustomed to the darkness in the room. Regina was wearing a school uniform, not any school uniform though, it was similar to the ones in the anime series she watched all the time, except for the skirt that was impossibly shorter than the ones in the series. The brunette's hand was buried in her panties and when she noticed this she licked her bottom lip unconsciously. That was possibly the most arousing image she had ever seen in her life and she felt how the heat between her legs increased immediately as if it agreed with that statement.

"You started without me," Emma stated huskily.

"You made me wait too long," she retorted moving the hand in her panties to emphasize her words and a moan escaped from her lips.

The blonde swallowed audibly.

"Well, I'm here now," was all Emma could reply.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Regina rubbed circles around her clit as she talked and her voice came out more like purrs. She then held out the harness with the two tentacles already attached to it, for the blonde with her free hand.

Emma grabbed it from her hand and Regina then reached out with her hand looking for the lubricant bottle over the mattress.

"You are wrong, if by any chance you think I need that thing," the blonde said, stripping down quickly, "I'm more than lubricated, she said then attaching the harness to her body. Regina stopped her movements and enjoyed the view.

The blonde was now completely nude in front of her the harness half way up her thighs and she slowly slid the little tentacle dildo inside of herself as she wrapped the straps tightly around her waist, she gasped feeling every little sucker from the tentacle adhering to her walls as it got inside her. Regina bit her lip at the sight. Emma remained were she was, her blonde wavy hair cascading over her perky boobs and a big tentacle dildo bouncing over her crotch, she drew the brunette forward with a gesture of her index finger, and then made her stand, pushing her against the nearest wall immediately after. Regina gasped at the sudden roughness and a wave of heat traveled down to her core, she was beyond aroused, she was sure she would explode if Emma did not take her right that second.

As if she could hear the brunette's thoughts, the blonde roughly pushed her panties down, her fingers rapidly moving through Regina's slit, an instant later she started pushing the tentacle slowly inside Regina, after she made sure she was wet enough to receive its whole length. Regina groaned at the feeling, wrapping one legs around Emma's waist, the little suckers subtly sticking to her insides in the tentacle's tortuously slow way in.

Emma thrust slowly out of the brunette once the complete length of the toy had filled her and then thrust in fast. The brunette yelped at the action and she repeated it twice.

"Holy fuck Emma!" Regina said after the blonde stroked inside of her again, "I don't think I can hold my shit together if we remain standing," she added making Emma laugh.

"Manners Ms Mills," she purred lifting the brunette from the floor and walking them both to the bed again.

She groaned when she laid the girl on the mattress as the action pulled the little tentacle inside of her almost fully out rapidly and then pushed it all the way in again, she understood why Regina didn't want to remain standing. It was impossible not to feel like your strength is crumbling down when the toy sucked its way in and out of you making your legs tremble and your eyes roll back because of the  incredibly strong wave of pleasure it causes. She held herself over the brunette with her hands and leaned in and kissed her.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked and the brunette nodded fervently under her weight.

Emma placed Regina's legs firmly around her waist, before she started thrusting  in an out of her again with a steady pace, she had to use all of her strength to not collapse under the waves of pleasure she herself was feeling, but it was worthy because she got to see Regina shaking under her stroke after stroke, her eyes uncontrollably rolling blank when she reached a particularly sensitive spot inside of her and her hands firmly grasping her shoulders in order to somehow remain attached to earth as the intense pleasure waves she was causing her drove her insane.

Her nails dig deeper and deeper with every thrust Emma gave her, she could see the red marks on the blonde's shoulders but she could not stop herself from digging her nails further in the pale skin. She simply grasped harder on the blonde's shoulders trying to not faint out of pure pleasure, was that even possible? She had no idea but she honestly felt like she was about to find out, her vision went blurry since Emma kept hitting on her G spot repetitively and the suckers of the toy attached to that sensitive spot for a short instant, then were pulled away for the brief of seconds and reattached once more when Emma hammered her way in again. 

Regina's breath was heavy  and her moans and screams filled the place, she was never much of a screamer but she could not stop herself from doing so, she honestly was no longer in control of her own body, it was  like an animal had taken over her and she had willingly allowed it. Soon enough her insides clenched around the toy so tightly it was almost impossible for Emma to keep moving inside of her, but she gave her another rough lunge and the brunette came undone beneath her as a translucent  liquid squirted out of her and her body shook uncontrollably on the mattress.

Regina squirting vision was everything the blonde needed to come undone herself and she let herself fall heavily beside the brunette, trying to calm her breathing. The big wet tentacle still bouncing over her crotch and the other remained stuck to her clenching insides.

"What the hell are you doing to me Emma Swan!?" Regina mumbled beside her with a blissful smile on her lips, when her body stopped shaking and her breathing relaxed a bit.

"Nothing you didn't asked for," Emma responded lifting herself on her elbow to look better at Regina, "you are beautiful," she smiled.

"You too Emma," Regina simply said.

"Although you are overdressed," Emma added with a pout and Regina laughed.

"Am I?" The brunette asked.

"Yep," Emma said, "not for long though," she added starting to unbutton Regina's blazer.

"Babe I'm exhausted already," she said when Emma had half her clothes on the floor,  she blushed a little embarrassed for her low stamina that day.

"I know, me too," Emma laughed still getting rid of the high school attire, "I just want to feel your skin while I spoon you all night," she added shyly and Regina smiled at her.

"Alright baby," she whispered, "let's get rid of this too, shall we?" Regina said making the tentacle on Emma's crotch bounce and the blonde jumped since the one inside of her slid slightly out.

"Damn!" Emma cursed when the straps were loosen and the toy inside her was pulled away by Regina, her sensitive walls not bearing very well the sticky suckers anymore.

"I'm sorry," Gina apologized putting it aside.

"Come here," Emma said dismissively opening her arms for her.

"Good night nerd," She said settling in Emma's embrace as she dragged the covers over their naked bodies.

"Good night Cheerleader."

...

"Do you Smell that?" Ruby leaned over the couch to sniff Emma out.

"What are you doing Rubes?" Lacey laughed beside them.

"She smells like sex!" Ruby said squealing in her place beside the couch.

"No, I don't," Emma said blushing.

"You do!" Ruby repeated.

"No I don't!"

"Oh God! Please tell me Regina's cheerleader orgy took place here and you were invited over to fuck her," Lacey said excitedly bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah right, that's what happened," the blonde rolled her eyes.

"What happened then?" Ruby asked also excited, "did the plan worked already and you screwed her?"

"Ruby!" Emma exclaimed mortified, "no, your stupid plan didn't worked, " she lied quickly looking around the room trying to make something up fast, " I—, I just touched myself before you arrived."

"Yeah and your bed is perfectly done up there because?" Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, she was able to see right through Emma's lies.

"Because—, Because I masturbated on Regina's bed," she said defensively jumping from the couch to face her friend.

"You did what?" Regina blurted out getting in the room wrapped in a towel in that moment, her voice sounded like she could kill Emma just stabbing her with the edge of her cold words, "Out!" She yelled at the two other brunettes in the room and they looked at each other in fear.

"Shit!" Emma cursed.

"Sorry!" Ruby and Lacey said to Emma while quickly leaving the room.

"Now Swan," she started sharply closing the door after the two girls left,  care to show me how you touch yourself on my bed naughty little nerd?" she smiled lowering her threatening tone.

"Damn Gina! For a moment I thought we were back to normal and you would kill me," Emma huffed, "they said I smell like sex, and they thought we had had sex because the plan worked, so I made up the first thing I could."

"I was under the impression that something like that had happened, dear," Regina laughed, "although you do smell like sex and you did had sex with me," she said wrinkling her nose and dropping her towel as she walked in the wardrobe to grab her clothes for the day.

"Can't you just revenge already? I'm not such a good of a liar, you know!" Emma walked in the wardrobe complaining and grabbed her clothes and her towel, "I'm going to take a bath and I want you to tell me your plan when I'm back, or I'll tell the truth to the girls," she threatened moving her index finger insistently in front of Regina's face and then she walked out of the room. Regina laughed.

...

"What's the point of being my girlfriend if you don't get to be part of my evil plans? Apart from being with the hottest girl in campus of course," Regina wriggled her eyebrows at Emma and the blonde threw a fry to the brunette's face.

"Didn't you hear me this morning when I told you, I am not much of a good liar, how am I supposed to convince Ruby and Lacey that the one girl I want now is her?" Emma complained, "specially now that they are dating or whatever, I can't do that to a friend."

"Please," Regina worked her puppy eyes on Emma.

"No."

"But—."

"No!"

"Just for one day, we scare the hell out of them and then we can make our relationship public in the school radio station if you want," Regina offered stealing a sip of Emma's coke.

"Okay," she accepted.

"Really?" She asked with a Cheshire Cat-like smile.

"Only—, if you also take revenge from Kathryn," Emma offered.

"Why would I do that?" Regina arched an eyebrow.

"Because you need to! Remember that party with the redhead?" The blonde whispered, " It was her plan the whole time, she was helping Lacey, the girls told me yesterday."

"She did what?" The cheerleader jumped off her seat, " I'm gonna kill her! SHE IS SO FUCKING DEAD! Grab your things Emma, we are going."

"But I'm not finished," she complained with a pout, still holding her half eaten Big Mac on her hands.

"Bring it!" Regina rolled her eyes and Emma followed her carrying all her food with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/: Okay so I'm back bitches! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it and hope you are not too horny right now, but if your are, you are very welcome dearies ;) Thank you for the incredible support you show me in this story especially after so much time I spent without updating I hope this chapters can compensate a little the long wait.
> 
> In another note, I want to let you know that I'm correcting the first chapters because I found a lot of errors there, so in case you get any notification on the first chapters, don't worry its just me trying to write them a little better (not big changes) since this story is up for so long my English improved a little over the course of the years so I'm just trying to make it better for the new readers or any of you who wants to re read it.


	16. Queen demands, pet obeys.

 

"Tell me again, why did you buy purple hair dye? Don't get me wrong, I'm totally into it, but I don't think purple is really your color," Emma leaned against the elevator wall trying to play cool, while Regina glanced back at her with that demented look of hers, when she wanted revenge at all costs.

"Black is my color dear, although I certainly could rock any hair color I wanted, because I am just that amazing," she said rolling her eyes like that was the most apparent statement of the year, "however the dye is not for me but for my 'best friend'," she said adding quote marks with her fingers in the air, "I'm still reconsidering our friendship after what she did, but while I decide, I'll mess up with the thing she loves most, because she very well had it coming," Regina hissed thinking of how Kat had messed with her feelings and how she had felt after that party with Lacey and the redhead, that now that she thought better of, had in fact, a lot of resemblance to Ruby.

"Please tell me she doesn't have a pet that you want to turn into a blueberry with that," Emma pleaded with a pout, vivid images of Charlie and the chocolate factory's bubblegum scene now playing on her brain, "manic panic dye may be toxic for animals you know?" She suggested and Regina just rolled her eyes dismissively.

"It's for her hair, I wouldn't harm Mr fitness, I'm his godmother," the brunette replied.

"She got a dog and named it Mr fitness?"

"It's a cat and he's very fit, thank you very much."

"Cheerleaders,"Emma shrugged.

"Shut up and let's go Swan," she answered rolling her eyes again as she pulled the blonde out of the elevator by her hand.

Regina pulled out her keys when they were in the East wing of the building, she stopped in front of the room 969, her former dorm, the one she shared with Kat the previous year, she turned the key on the keyhole and the little dorm opened its inviting door for the two of them.

Emma stood in the doorway, like that room was some kind of cheerleaders sacred place that no nerd was allowed to steep in.

"Come in Swan, what are you waiting for?" She heard Regina saying and right after that, she felt her dragging her unresponsive body inside and closing the door at her back.

Emma just stood there by the door, quietly waiting for Regina to do whatever she was supposed to do. The brunette casted a concerned look at her but kept on looking for Kathryn's shampoo and when she had emptied half the bottle in the container she bought, she replaced it with a complete jar of manic panic purple dye, the shampoo color was very similar to the dye and she doubted Kathryn would notice the difference before she had massaged the thing for good five minutes as the bottle' label instructed and if she knew her friend well enough and she did, she would swear Kat would even massage the thing for no less than ten minutes, because she was some kind of hair products addict, which made this revenge even sweeter.

"Come on sweetheart," she said grabbing Emma's hand in her own, "we have a party to plan."

"Do we?" The blonde asked confused, not knowing what party Regina was talking about.

"Yep," she smiled and they left the room.

Walking hand in hand with Regina Mills, was probably her new favorite thing to do in the world, well, that among other things, like Kissing her, hugging her **and taking her hard against the wall like a wild animal,** she laughed at her thought and Regina turned around to look at her.

"What?" The brunette queried and she blushed a little on response, "you look cute when you are flustered Swan," she added pecking her cheek.

People in the hallways back to their room stared directly at them when they passed by, it was hard to ignore since all of them had that shocked expression on their faces like, like the two of them were some kind of freaks invading the building. Well only one freak actually and a gorgeous cheerleader everyone recognized.

"Wow, that was intense," Emma huffed when they got in their dorm, "you better hurry up with your revenge brunette, 'cause rumor has it the NYU princess is dating a nerd," she whispered in her ear like it was a big secret.

"Shocking!" Regina responded faking concern.

"I know right?" She plopped herself on the couch inviting Regina to do the same beside her, but the brunette just sat over her lap like there was no other free space to sit, Emma was just too happy by the action to complain, so she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and kissed the back of her neck, "so—, what is this party you were talking about?"

"Okay so, I thought we could maybe throw a party and I don't know, you maybe can call your friends to help you dress up or something and declare your 'love' for Lacey," Regina said turning around in the embrace to get a better look at the blonde.

"Can't we just dye their hair purple?" The blonde said hopefully.

"Don't be silly, it doesn't work for brunettes," Regina rolled her eyes, "we would have to bleach their hair first."

"But."

"Just call them and tell them I'm planning a party tonight at the boys, that they are invited and you need help with make up and clothes, will you?"

"But—."

"Please Swan—."

"Alright, just because I can't resist that pouty face of yours."

"Okay, I'll remember to use that more often," Regina smiled.

...

"I don't understand how is that just with a simple text, you have everybody at you feet planing a party you suddenly came up with, like seriously woman, it's Tuesday and basically everyone it's okay with having a frat party this early in the week just because the NYU princess wants to."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm no princess? I'm the Queen!"

"Certainly more than you have, princess, now spill it out, what is that you give everyone so they act like little puppies licking the floor you step on?"

"I give them nothing, they do it for the mere satisfaction of pleasing me, because I'm their Queen," Regina replied cockily, "now honey stop the questions, I have a pretty bad headache, can you please look for some aspirins in my vanity?" She asked gently and Emma went to bring the bottle of pills.

"Here," she said handing the pills and walking to the fridge for some water for Regina.

"You see?"

"What?" Emma asked not knowing what she meant by that.

"People do as I say, for the mere satisfaction of pleasing me," she explained wriggling her eyebrows at the bottle of water Emma was carrying now.

"That's so not fair, you—, you are a horrible person, I thought you really had a headache," Emma pouted crossing her arms over her chest like a toddler.

"Well, I do actually have a headache," Regina said.

"Oh! Then here you go," the blonde extended her hand with the bottle of water to her.

"Oh my God! You are so easy to fool Swan," she laughed taking the water, "your majesty is pleased with your services little pet," she said taking a sip of it.

"Shut up Mills, I'll never do other favor to you in my life!" She poked her tongue out at the brunette and plopped herself on the couch beside her.

"We'll see about that blondie," she answered drumming her fingers on the armrest, "so—, when are your friends supposed to arrive?"

"They said they were coming, like five minutes ago Gina, be patient," Emma chuckled.

"They are already two minutes late," Regina stated right before someone knocked on the door, " you know what to do?" She asked in a whisper to the blonde.

"Fool them into believing I'm in love with Lacey," she wrinkled her nose as if the only thought seemed somehow really messed up to her.

"You gotta do a better job than that," Regina said approaching her bed, where she was going to pretend to listen to music and playing on her phone, for as long as Emma needed to convince the two idiots.

"Emma it's us open up!" Ruby shouted from the hallway while repeatedly knocking on the door.

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma jumped to the door to open it.

"No need to knock the door off Rubes," she scolded her best friend and steeped aside to let her and Lacey in the room.

"Well if you had opened up faster, I wouldn't have— ."

"knocked like a desperate maniac?" Emma completed and Ruby smacked her shoulder playfully.

After they got in, the brunettes looked around the room and when they noticed Regina, Emma swore they both stumbled back scared.

"Now if you excuse me Rubes I'm gonna properly kiss my girlfriend," the blonde said winking at her, she then took Lacey by her hips and pulled her closer. She noticed the side look Lacey was giving Ruby, but still she locked her lips with her passionately.

Emma slipped her hands under the girl's shirt and kissed her like she had never done before, she could bet Regina was using all her self-restraint to don't jump and snap at her for her clearly inappropriate and unnecessary behavior, but still she held the kiss longer than she was supposed to, because this was her own little revenge towards the cheerleader, for making her play with her friends.

"Alright," Ruby interrupted, "make up, clothes, shall we?" She asked pushing both girls still embracing into the wardrobe.

"Wait, I forgot something," Emma said and left her friends in the wardrobe, it was only an excuse to see Regina's anger expression, but still she walked to the coffee table to pick up her phone.

"U o-w-e me b-i-g," Regina spelled silently with her lips for Emma to understand, while crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

"U-r i-d-e-a," she spelled back shrugging and walking back into the wardrobe, she conveniently let the door half open so Regina could glance in and pick pieces of their conversation, guys I wanted to talk about something with you," Emma said, "the make up was just an excuse to make you come."

"Spill it out Dragon slayer," Lacey said.

"Yeah honey, but first and just to be clear we are still going to that frat party, right?" Ruby asked and Emma rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Shut up Red, don't you see she's trying to say some important shit?"

"Thanks Lazy Pants, I guess," Emma leaned on the wall near the door, where she knew Regina could see her perfectly , "okay so—, I want to call operation geekdom off," she said rapidly.

"What?" Lacey choked out, "why? Did it work? Did you go insane? Did Regina die?" She blurted out the words.

"Shh, She's right outside!" Ruby hushed her, elbowing her ribs, "honey what happened? Did she start bullying you again? 'Cause if she did, I'm going out there, right this second and—," the brunette started concerned.

"No! The thing is—, I like someone else now," she lied.

"Really, who is she?" Lacey asked seemingly surprised.

"It is—, well," she scratched the back of her neck, "it's you actually and I was wondering, will-you-come-to-the-party-with-me-tonight?" she blurted out closing her eyes. **Why are you doing this again Emma? Oh right, the queen demands, the pet obeys.**

"Thought you'll never ask Dragon slayer," the brunette answered flirtatiously.

**Wait, what?**

"Excuse me?" She asked opening her eyes right away in shock.

"I said yes Swan," she repeated and Ruby laughed at the blonde's sudden panic expression.

"Excuse me?" She repeated holding her gains to call out for Regina's help.

"Come here Swan, I'm gonna show you what a real kiss looks like," Lacey said pushing Emma completely against the wall she was leaning on, while placing her right leg between Emma's, as she slightly rubbed her crotch over her jeans.

"Emma!" Regina strode in the wardrobe pushing Lacey apart from the blonde.

"Gina!" The blonde answered in shock.

"Gina?" Ruby asked but none of them payed attention to her question.

"Don't you ever dare to touch my girlfriend again!" Regina screamed in the younger brunette's face, jealousy and anger consuming her insides like furious flames.

"I knew it! Kathryn was right, the plan worked and they were just playing us, call her Rubes, tell her she can come in now," Lacey said squealing in excitement instead of shivering in fear, like anyone sane would do under the threatening look the cheerleader was giving her now.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina snapped at the girl and Ruby just laughed while dialing on her phone.

"You can come in, it's safe, kinda, Queen bee here wants to kill her Aussie worker bee, for working out her girlfriend, but apart from her I don't think anyone else will be murdered today," Ruby said on the phone and then hung up .

"Hey!" Lacey complained.

"Gina?" Emma repeated and this time the brunette turned around completely to meet Emma's eyes, she was in the same spot against the wall Lacey left her, with Regina's very 'kind' assistance and she looked like she couldn't process the situation happening in front of her.

In that moment Kathryn entered the room with the key Regina gave her and met them in the walk-in closet.

"I'm gonna kill you and you and you," Regina threatened all of them one by one, but when she faced her best friend, she couldn't stop herself and cracked up in laughter, "Oh my God! It worked," She laughed covering her mouth with one hand.

"You bet your ass it worked, bitch!" Kathryn said, "now tell me what kind of dye is that you used on my baby hair and it better be something easy to remove!"

"Manic panic," Emma responded also chuckling, no longer in shock after seeing Kathryn walk in with a bright lilac hair color.

"You are so fucking death Mills!"

"You'll have to catch me first Nolan," she answered squeezing herself out through the only free space between Kat and the doorframe and running towards the door and into the hallway.

Kathryn followed her.

"So—, how is it going between you and the Mills?" Ruby broke the silence.

"You have no idea, she is—, she is so amazing guys," Emma whispered with a goofy smile, "I wanted to tell you earlier but—," Emma tried to apologize.

"But you were on cloud seven?" Lacey mocked.

"Well yeah," the blonde admitted blushing, "but also Gina wanted revenge and well—."

"It blew up in her face?" Ruby offered.

"It did," Emma laughed.

"Are you happy lovebird?" The older brunette asked.

"Yeah, so so so much," Emma smiled embarrassed by her confession.

"Well I'm glad Swan," Regina said getting in the place again breathless, a smiley also breathless Kathryn followed her, "because we have a party to assist, some breaths to take away and some jealousy to rise together,"she winked pulling the blonde from the wall by her hips and kissing her forehead.

"Oh my God! Isn't that the sweetest thing you have ever seen?" Lacey said squealing.

"I was about to say the same thing!" Kathryn exclaimed, "alright gals, let's get ready for a party," she clapped once and started going through Emma's side of the closet, "Oh my God! Some one need a complete day of shopping and a stream make over, she said dropping on of Emma's geeky shirts to one of the drawers again."

"Well that someone also needs rich parents to afford said day of shopping and the stream make over," Emma said ironically.

"Or she just needs a rich friend, with a famous fashion designer mother and an unlimited credit on any shop in Milan," Kathryn said automatically jumping to the other side of the closet, "you mind captain?" She asked for permission to her friend over her clothes.

"Be my guest—," Regina shook her hand dismissively and Kat immediately started looking for outfits for the four girls in Regina's bast wardrobe, since she was already dressed up for the ocation herself.

"You were kidding right?" Emma suddenly dropped what she and her friends, had been wanting to ask for minutes now, "motherfucking Milan?"

"She wasn't kidding sugar, she even has a private airplane and a pilot to take her there to see her mom whenever she wants to," Regina said and Kathryn rolled her eyes at her mother's attempts to show 'love' to her, "talking about well paid easy jobs, the guy is basically paid a year of salary, for a single ride year this idiot actually takes to visit her mom," she elbowed her best friend and the scolding tone did not pass unnoticed for anyone in the room.

"That's so unfair, Sebastian works very hard all the year," Kat complained.

"Yeah, taking you to party in different places around the world," she said rolling her eyes.

"Like you did not come with me Mills," the blonde also rolled her eyes in response.

"Like we were talking about me Nolan—," she crossed her arms firmly.

"Shut up," she ordered and Regina was not happy about it, but before the brunette could say anything Kat started handing out her clothes elections to everyone.

Lacey ended up with a beautiful navy blue short dress, Ruby with a red one a bit more revealing and regina with the sexier black dress Emma had ever seen. Finally Kat handed Emma a pair of high waisted leather pants and one of her own flannel shirts.

"Seriously, you wear flannel on a daily basis and you are automatically the butch in the relationship?" Emma asked holding the pants and the white flannel shirt in the air.

"Well dear I can be the butch if you want, but then don't be complaining when you are bottoming tonight," Regina said in response

"Shit just got real," Lacey huffed, making Kathryn and Ruby laugh along with her.

"I'll take the pants, thank you very much" Emma said already kicking her jeans off to replace with the Leather pants she was given and the three of them laughed again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, sorry I'm late (insert Evil Queen's sexy tone here), I wanted to update earlier this week and I tried so hard to write each day really, but ended up falling asleep every time, guess developing a video game and having a full time job at the same time was not so much of a good idea, anyways here it is, hope you enjoyed, hope there are not much mistakes, grammar issues, typos, or something far worse... such as inaccurate geeky references, for you to blame on me. All that being said please vote for this story, comment, review, follow, inbox me, whatever you like, it encourages me to write, so if you want updates that's the golden secret babes.


	17. Chapter 17: stunningly amazing and hella hot.

  
  
"So Graham, why is that I have to go to this party with Neal instead of a hot chick I can bang at night?"

"It is a same sex themed party," he repeated for tenth time to his friend and he wrinkled his nose disgusted.

"Now explain to me, why in life are we giving a gay party?"

"It is more of a lesbian party, but the reason you'll find out later, I won't spoil a thing, although you may not like what you find out," he warned knowing Killian had always been behind Emma and she always pushed him deeper into her friendzone, "anyway, everybody is coming with a same sex couple to the party, besides—," he stopped for a moment getting to where Killian was sitting, playing videogames in his computer, "I already have a couple," he leaned in at his roommate back and kissed his neck.

"What the hell Graham!?"

"That will teach you to keep that homophobia of yours at bay," Graham laughed, "now go get ready for your date Killian, Neal is waiting and I heard he has a thing for bearded boys."

Killian gave him a mortified look and he laughed harder. Truth was Neal had almost begged for him to pair him up with Jones, which he was doing gladly since Killian Jones also known as Captain Hook from his freshmen days as the football pirate mascot, owed him big, from all the pranks they had been invested in since they became roommates and honestly this overreacted homophobia of him, had always look suspicious in his eyes, maybe this was actually a good idea, after all even jerks like Killian Jones deserved a happy ending and who knows? Maybe Neal Cassidy had what the whole armada of hot girls behind Hook hadn't.

...

"We are here princess," Regina said pulling over behind a long line of cars that surrounded the boys house, there were guys and girls already dancing outside the house with red cups in their hands, Emma looked back at her surprised, "what?"

"You had never called me that before, honestly is kind of weird since you are the only princess I know and I can hardly reach that royal status," Emma explained.

"Well today you look very royal to me," she said, taking the mental note of complementing the blonde with cheesy nicknames more often, because her blushing cheeks and weird out expression was worth it.

"Hardly, I look like a very well made-up nerd lesbian, wrapped up in leather and flannel."

"You look stunningly hot and I can't see the nerd in you right now," Regina stated crossing her arms, a little amused with Emma's stubbornness.

"Well the nerd is in me, whether you see it or not, but in case you don't, here is the proof," she said showing off her necklace charm to the brunette.

"What has to do a British telephone cabin with you being a nerd?"

"It's not a telephone cabin!"

"Clearly it is!"

"Well maybe yeah but it also is a TARDIS!"

"..."

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"..."

"God! It's a time machine, in case I have to run from here through time and space, just so you know."

"..."

"Oh! Shut up Mills."

"You shut up!" she answered leaning in close to Emma, her cheeks burning red, nothing could turn her on, like the blonde when she was nerd talking to her.

"No, you!" Emma also leaned in.

"Make me," Regina inched closer.

"You make me," Emma answered bending over until their lips were ghostly touching, using all her self restraint to don't give in and kiss the brunette.

"You asked for it," the brunette shrugged pulling the blonde by her neck in a pasionate short kiss, "let's go now nerd, we don't want to miss the party."

"But—," the blonde complained with a pout asking for more.

"No buts," the brunette stated placing her index finger on Emma's lips for a brief moment, "also, remind me to tint my car windows later Swan," she said before she left the car and Emma didn't get what she meant, until she left the car herself.

"Everybody's staring," Emma whispered quickly sticking by Regina's side, like she was a giant magnet and being away from her was physically an impossibility

"Breaking all the rules anyway—," the cheerleader shrugged, "since I'm going to hell," she added hugging Emma by her shoulders and walking her into the crowd of surprised students that had stopped dancing in order to just boldly stare at them.

"I'm not entirely sure I had enough rum to not know, that is a quote from Twilight," Emma whispered in her ear and Regina giggled in response and that was all she needed to relax, under the not very discrete looks that a hundred young adults were giving them in that moment.

"Me neither to not know that yours comes from Pirates of the Caribbean," the brunette replied after a moment.

"I'm honestly reconsidering our relationship, I signed up to date a cheerleader and I ended up with hell of a nerd," Emma laughed and Regina smacked her shoulder.

"The show is over," Regina shouted over her shoulder, "yeah we are dating, now go back to your drinks!" The queen ordered and everyone did as she commanded.

There were some more stares in their direction and a constant low murmur, as they walked through the crowded place and into the big house, however they decided to ignore it.

"So—, what do you wanna do princess? Shots? Dance? Pot?" Regina asked suddenly and Emma frowned trying to find and intelligent reply to her question, since she really didn't find any of her options very appealing.

"You can do pot later lovebirds," someone said behind them and they turned around to find Kathryn, "right now you and you, are going to take over the dance floor," she pointed at the two of them and right after she handed them two red cups with flavored vodka.

"Doesn't it smell delicious?" Someone asked beside Kathryn, it was tinkerbell, "hi Emma, I'm Tina, I don't think we have been introduced before, but I know we are gonna be good friends," she hugged Emma and this action made Regina loose her embrace around the blonde's shoulders.

"Hi," Emma answered awkwardly, smelling the content of her cup, it smelled like chocolate.

"Forgive my date's excitement, she kind of overreacted with the hug," Kat interrupted pulling Tina from the hug.

"Your date?" Regina arched an eyebrow.

"It's a thing of one night, she won't do, she snores" Kathryn shrugged winking at her and Tina faked being offended.

"You didn't," the brunette grunted in disbelief, looking around the room and all she could find, were boys dancing with boys and girls dancing with girls, she wanted to slap her face just for not noticing this before.

"I did!" Her friend replied proudly.

"What did she do?" Emma asked clueless of what they were talking about.

"She forced everyone to come to the party with a couple of the same sex, and I bet she told them that if they acted remotely heterosexual she would kick them out," Regina explained and Tina nodded fervently at her statement.

"Oh, thought the LGBTA community was specially big within the cheerleading squad and football team, but captain hook there let us all know it isn't," she pointed at Killian who was trying to 'subtly' push Neal Cassidy away from his body as the guy danced sensually to the music, in front of him, all of them laughed at the scene.

"Killian! I warned you once already, this is the second time and there won't be a third," Kat shouted lowering the stereo volume so the guy could hear her and they all saw how Neal took advantage of this and got even closer to the boy, Killian endured it but his frustrated and flustered expression said it all to Emma, he was one of this gays, shielding behind a full load of homophobia to don't accept what they are, but what the boy was feeling in that dance floor reflected on his heavy breathing and most likely also in his pants.

"Kathryn Nolan leave the guy alone, he'll find his sexuality by his own means, you have no call in that!" Regina scolded and Emma was glad for not being the only one who noticed.

"Enough talk," Kat said dismissively, she was probably the only person in the campus that didn't run to fulfil Regina's every wish, "it's party time, I wanna see more dancing."

Regina wanted to reply to that, maybe steal the remote from Kat's hands, turn off the stereo and free everyone From their gay oath to her friend, after all the queen here was her and they ultimately would obey her, but she also wanted to dance with Emma so badly, that she let that slip to the back of her head and started cornering the blonde. She drank the vodka in her cup at once and pushed the blonde to a corner of the room illuminated by blue and purple neon lights.

"Is this a bad moment to let you know I hate dancing?" Emma queried nervously, suddenly feeling the same that some days before in the shower, Regina hunting look always managed to sweep her off the floor and now she was no more than a big ball of nerves.

"The worst," the brunette answered getting close to the blonde and sliding her hand from Emma's waist to her back to pull her body close to hers.

Emma gulped and drank her very needed cup of vodka in one sip, Regina then got rid of both their cups in some near boy hands and he gladly took them.

"Here is one for the Latin lovers," they heard Kathryn say through the microphone now in her hand, right before a latin rhythm started blaring from the speakers.

"I hate your best friend," Emma complained, "there is no way I can dance to that."

"Bachata is perfect for our first dance," the cheerleader responded with silky voice in her ear, "just follow my lead," she added placing the blonde's hands on her hips and started to move at the Music pace.

Their legs were intertwined and honestly there was little Emma could not feel of Regina's body against hers, the dance was very sensual and she could feel it in the heat growing inside her belly and travelling down to her core, as her partner swayed her hips and occasionally rubbed her leg against her crotch with that very peculiar way of dancing, Emma froze in place just enjoying how gorgeous Regina looked while dancing, but then the brunette forced her to move at the pace of her own hips, her hands firmly clutching Emma by her hips.

Emma stiffness decreased rapdly and Regina loosened up her grip on her hips and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"This is so hard," the blonde complained leaning her forehead against Regina's.

"For you maybe, I'm half Latina," the brunette giggled and turned around in the embrace and kept dancing, leaning her back on Emma's chest.

It was a little harder for the blonde to keep up the pace, having Regina embraced from behind, but she was doing quite well actually and honestly no one would be looking at her dancing, not when she had this beautiful creature, dancing like a goddess in front of her. Talking from the heart her only concern in that moment, was that the brunette would think she lacked enough motor abilities as to don't want to be her girlfriend anymore, which was ironic, since the first time they meet she literally tripped over her, with her huge uncapped frapuccino, all thanks to her clumsiness and her stupid habit of reading while walking, but specially because she had two left feet instead of one.

Regina swayed her hips sexily against hers and looked at her over her shoulder, leaning in to kiss her but before their lips got to touch she crouched down, her hands sliding from Emma's neck to her chest in the hottest way anyone could ever imagine. The brunette movement made the blonde's hands slide up her sides and then down to her hips again, when she danced her way up to a straight position, in that moment the brunette turned around and kissed her, moving expertly to the now ending song.

"That was—," Emma started when the music stopped but she honestly had no words to finish that sentence.

"The way it will always be—, stunningly amazing and hella hot," Regina stated pulling Emma out of the dance floor by her hand.

"You have no idea," Emma huffed knowing how messed up was her underwear in that moment.

"Oh darling, believe me, I do! The fact that you are a girl and our arousal hides easily, doesn't mean the reaction is any different than the guys. Now, how about we go look ourselves some drinks?"

"You've done that with guys?" Emma asked and the pitch of her voice was a few octaves higher, this took her by surprise and she tried to hide it by clearing her throat.

"Many," Regina responded amused.

"Oh, well, good to know!" She crossed her arms over her chest, letting go of the brunette's hand.

"What? That you are not the only person I've danced with in my life? What an ultimate discovery, congratulations Swan," she rolled her eyes trying to push the boundaries of her girlfriend jealousy, " and guess what? I was also not a virgin when we first laid together, in case you didn't notice," she walked to the table with the snacks and grabbed a chocolate strawberry as she turned around to face the blonde, " but I bet you thought it was especial and sexy anyways," Regina bit down on the fruit sensualy and Emma's eyes inevitably traveled to her lips.

"Agh! You are impossible Mills!" She complained with a pout, getting closer to the brunette.

"And you are incredibly cute being jealous," she said finishing the strawberry.

"I'm not je—," she tried to deny, but in that moment Regina pulled her closer and stopped her words with a kiss.

"You wanna know why our dance was special?" She offered after they broke apart from the kiss and Emma nodded, "you are the first nerd ever I danced with," Regina smirked.

"You are an idiot!" Emma laughed and reached behind Regina looking for a strawberry for herself, to then stuff her mouth completely with the big fruit.

"But you love me," Regina dropped teasingly and Emma almost spit the half chewed strawberry in her face.

"Who said that?" The blonde coughed and swallowed what was still left of the fruit in her mouth.

"Nobody, but I know you do, I'm lovable," she stated cockily.

"Good," was her only answer.

"Why? Because you do love me?"

"No, because it is a good quality to be confident about things you really have no clue about."

"What a bitch—," the brunette huffed rolling her eyes.

"Always a pleasure, my queen," Emma smirked.

"I can totally get used to that nickname," she smiled, "you can call me that twenty-four seven, Swan."

"You wish, princess," Emma winked bowing at her and Regina turned around ofended.

...

"Can you believe I'm dating Regina Mills G?" She asked Graham when Gina left to look for a bathroom upstairs and Robin the guy who came with him that night, went to bring some drinks.

"I know! I'm so happy for you baby," he said sincerely pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks," Emma said dreamily, "what about Robin, do you see future there?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"Why? What's wrong about him?" Graham was bisexual, when they were freshmen he had asked her out and she had denied telling him she was so sorry but so gay, against all odds they became good friends after that and he came out to her one day in tears because he had got a crush on a male professor and didn't know what to do about it.

"He has a beard!" He answered like that made any sense.

"You have a beard!"

"Yeah, but his might tickle," he whispered in her ear because Robin was already approaching through the crowd and Emma laughed hard at this.

"Graham, quick I need you to open your bedroom door!" Someone else approached them, it was Neal Cassidy, he was breathless an his face reflected horror.

"What happened?"

"I kissed Killian, he freaked out and run, when I followed him I saw him dragging Regina Mills in your room, she didn't seem to be willingly going in there and he locked the door."

"I'll kill him!" Emma growled and before anyone could stop her, she was at the top of the stairs and running to Graham's room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope this little cliffhanger have you tuned in until next one. The dance part was mainly written while I listened to "Propuesta indecente" by Romeo Santos and "Deja vu" by Prince Royce and Shakira, in case anyone wants to hear some good Latin bachata hits.


	18. Spoiled happiness.

  
The amount of people crowded outside the bathroom was ridiculous,  specially if you waited until you had enough cups of vodka, for the alcohol to knock you off your feet when you stand up and fill up your bladder dangerously threatening with suddenly making it explode.

Regina made her way through the crowd looking for Graham's bedroom since she knew it had a private bathroom and pretty much everyone ignored this. As she thought, it was empty in there and she was thankful for that, she closed the door behind her back and her reflection looked back at her with a bright giant smile in the Long mirror hanging on the wall. She traced her lips with her fingerstips and smiled wider, if that was possible, she didn't remember the last time she felt like this, blissful and so alive, Emma was the reason for that of course, she was her own nerdy dose of happiness.

She left the bathroom when she was done and walked out to the hallway, she had barely stepped out of the bedroom when Killian Jones stormed out of one of the other rooms and started dragging her with him. His grip around her neck was uncomfortably choking the life out of her shocked body, he pushed her in the room again by her neck and the last thing she saw before he closed the door behind him, was a very pale Neal Cassidy coming out of the same room Killian came from, with his t-shirt in one hand, she was not sure if he managed to see her in time though.

"Take your hands of me Killian!" Regina choked out with raspy voice, he continued grasping her throat forcefully and she started feeling dizzy, out of the lack of oxygen. She used all her strength to pull his hand off her neck, but this only made him drop it to her waist. He was dangerously close and his hand slid down to her thighs and started pulling her dress up, "the fuck you think you are doing Hook?" She said pushing his hand off her leg.

"What does its seems like love? Do not lie, I know you are enjoying yourself as much as I am," he responded with a cocky smile and it made Regina feel mad and disgusted.

"First I highly doubt you are enjoying right now, more than you were five minutes ago in that room with Neal Cassidy and seriously Hook you are way not my type, I like them blonde and busty now let go of—," she couldn't finish the sentence due to the strong slap the boy gave her with the back of his hand.

Regina stepped back and the back of her knees hit the mattress of Graham's bed, Killian approached her and she desperately tried to look around for a way out.

"Relax love, or don't," he shrugged, "your bad."

"What are you gonna do Jones? Rape me?"

"Me? No love, this is not rape, because deep inside, you actually want all this," he pointed at his package in a disgusting way and Regina finally realized the situation was a lot more serious than she initially thought, suddenly his intoxicating smell of cologne and cigarettes hit her nose like a wave of nauseous crap and she had to breathe deeply to stop herself from throwing up, "you crave for someone to demonstrate that you are normal, that you are just confused with all that Swan whim of yours and that is gonna be me babe," he slowly caressed her cheek over the same spot he had just slapped her and then pulled her dress up again, but when she resisted, he tore the thing apart forcefully, making red marks appear on her legs from the way he pulled the fabric against them.

He pushed her on the mattress, her dress completely torned apart and her right hand badly dislocated because all her weight fell over it and because it wasn't completely healed from her previous dislocation. She was scared to talk, maybe he would think twice and let her go, but that would not happen if she kept making him enrage, by reminding him he is gay, when he refused to accept it.

He started unbuckling his pants and she slowly stopped believing this was an avoidable situation, as he started  crawling over her half naked body with his pants already around his ankles, he tried to pull her panties down and she held them in place as best as she could with her only good hand, making Killian punch her ribs angrily in response.

The air scaped from her lungs in a second and the pain spread across her chest rapidly. She closed her eyes knowing this was inevitable and a million images of  Emma flooded her mind in an effort to avoid what was about to happen and she let go of her panties to hold her hurting ribs. It was then when she heard it, a loud sound, the door burst open, then slammed noisily against the wall and all of a sudden Killian was no longer over her.

"You are so gonna regret ever laying a hand on her," Emma said pulling Killian from his shoulders and throwing him onto the cold floor.

Regina saw Emma and her world suddenly paralyzed, everything played in slow motion and she was barely aware of the blonde now astride on Killian Jones, pulling and hitting his head on the floor repeteadly with rage. She sat on the bed and watched the scene in front of her, but she did nothing to stop it.

Killian's head sounded like a coconut hitting a rock, every time she lifted and then pushed it against the floor, his blood slowly started staining the tiles of the floor but this didn't stop Emma, she kept pulling and hitting his head while he grunted and whined in pain trying to stop her and get out of her power position.

Graham came running in the room, Neal and Robin behind him, they pulled Emma off  the now heavily injured boy.

"What are you trying to do Ems? Are you crazy? You are gonna kill him!" Graham shouted at the blonde dragging her away from Killian's body.

"Why mate, that's exactly what I'm tryna do, let me go!" she fought in his embrace and kicked Killian on his stomach as she did.

"Yo! calm down Ems," her friend pleaded, but she kept kicking trying to hit the guy laying on the floor, she was far from him now and Neal and Robin were now attending him and stopping the blood with the first clothing piece they found.

She kept fighting furiously against Graham's embrace, but he did not let go of her.

Regina was still sitting on the edge of the bed, absently watching the scene, she then got up and walked to where the blonde was still kicking the air and fighting Graham. The brunette extended her hand and placed it on Emma's shoulder and she automatically calmed down at the contact.

"Let me go G, I'm okay," she assured and the boy loosened up his embrace around her, she then turned around and hugged Gina tightly, "you  alright baby?" She stepped back a bit to check on Regina, the girl was holding her ribs painfully with one hand, the other hung limp to her side and her neck had red choking marks . She inhaled and exhaled slowly, in order to not jump on Killian again and kill whatever trace of life that still remained in his limp body, "clothes Graham, quick!" She demanded and the boy jumped into action.

"I don't want them," Regina shook her head, being sure that his clothes would be impregnated in his cologne and she honestly could not deal with that smell in that moment, not after Hook's. Graham stopped on his tracks with a sweatshirt and pants already in his hands.

"Alright love then you'll take mine," Emma said and started stripping in front of everybody. She handed her flannel shirt to Regina and then went for her pants, but the brunette stopped her.

"This is enough," she said trying her best to put on the shirt, but her dislocated hand was making it very difficult, "I just want to go home," she complained and frustration tears filled her eyes to the brim.

Emma helped her button the garment up, being as gentle as she could, the shirt was long enough to cover half Regina's thighs and she pulled from Emma's hand as soon as the girl finished with the buttons. Her ribs ached in pain when she moved and her hand flew automatically to hold them again, letting go of Emma's hand.

"It's okay love, you'll be okay in no time," Emma assured to the brunette carefully sliding one arm protectively over her shoulders, "Robin clear the crowd for us big guy, can you?" Emma asked gently knowing Graham would rather attend his injured roommate even if he was a dick and didn't deserved it.

...

"Gina? Emma? Are you guys leaving already?" Kat jumped in front of them when they were reaching Regina's Mercedes, "wait why are you wearing Emma's shirt? What happened to the hella hot outfit I chose for you? Are those choke marks? What the hell happened?"

"Not now Kat," was Regina's only answer with her weak and raspy voice.

"Who did this?" The blonde queried Emma, demanding an answer.

"Killian Jones, but don't worry I gave him what he deserved, he is lucky if he doesn't get brain damage after that," Emma said seriously, not caring that much if that was the actual outcome.

"Just wait until my mom, I mean Cora finds about this," Kat said angrily.

"She won't," the brunette intervened, "none of you will tell her, am I clear?"

"Gina—," Kat tried earning a glare from Regina, "okay, won't tell, I swear."

"Let's go Emma, I'm tired."

Emma helped her get in the passenger seat without protest and then jumped in the driver side.

"I think I should take you to an hospital love," Emma looked at the brunette worriedly.

"I just want to go home please," she pleaded and her composure finally shattered in a million pieces as the tears she was holding now fell free down her cheeks.

"And you'll get there babe," Emma said with a smile, "probably," she whispered at the end.

"What do you mean?" Regina looked at her through watery eyes

"Well, I don't drive since I was sixteen and had a good foster father that  taught me, I almost failed the test though, maybe I should warn you that this might be your last chance to kiss me, while I'm still alive. However you maybe are into necrophilia, totally not judging if you want to take some time with my corpse," Emma laughed.

"How is that I'm the one surviving our almost certain crash dear?"

"You are a though cookie dah!"

"That explains everything then," she rolled her eyes, "what you waiting for? Let's find out how good of a drunk driver you are, shall we?"

"I'm not drunk. You maybe forgot stealing my flavored vodka all night, but I didn't!" Emma complained starting the car engine and Regina smiled at her.

...

"Can't believe we actually made it home," the brunette commented leaning on the wall while Emma opened the door.

"Hey it wasn't that bad, also that mailbox I hit, had it coming," Emma laughed.

"You didn't hit any mailbox," Gina rolled her eyes.

"But if I had, it would totally have it coming," she replied and the door finally opened, "well, come in then my queen."

"Thank you, my knight in shining armor," the brunette whispered and entered the room.

"Gina?"

"Hmm?"

"I need you to tell me, what did Killian do to you exactly, so I can help you, is that okay?" the blonde said kicking the door shut and taking both Regina's hands in her own carefully, the brunette nodded.

"He, well, he first chocked me as you can see," Regina showed the marks in her neck to the blonde, "he then slapped me, tore my dress, which will probably bruise my legs, pushed me over the bed, which dislocated my hand and punched my ribs so hard I think something might be broken and that is basically all," Gina shrugged pretending it was nothing and plenty aware that  it could be so much more.

"I'm sorry babe," Emma apologized wishing she had gotten in that room faster, "let me check your injuries, May I?" She asked and her hands flew to the buttons line of Regina's shirt, but she waited until the brunette nodded, to get to work.

Emma bit her bottom lip in the same way she did when she was solving a complicated algorithm for a class or any other hard task that needed concentration. Regina found this absolutely cute, so she leaned in and kissed the blonde's forehead, the girl smiled in response and kept unbuttoning the shirt until the garment slid over Regina's shoulders and fell to the floor.

The brunette's ribs were starting to bruise, her hand was dislocated and hanging at her side and the marks around her neck got darker every second. Emma touched the skin underneath her ribs ghostly as she walked around the cheerleader like she was in one of her art lessons, looking at the model and trying to find the best angle to draw her, except this was her Gina and no some anonymous nude model standing in front of her and she was looking for injuries instead of a good angle to highlight her attributes.

"Okay love now I'll bandage your hand and take care of all this," Emma said kissing Regina's shoulder from behind and walking to the wardrobe where she had all her MMA equipment.

Emma came back with her training duffel bag and she had two bandages out already, she placed everything on the floor and started with the cheerleader's hand first. When she was finished with the hand she moved to her ribs.

"Honey I need to know if something is seriously damaged and it will hurt a little," she warned and waited until the brunette nodded approvingly.

The blonde placed her hand under her ribs, palpating carefully to see if something seemed to be broken, Regina grimaced in pain but endured until the blonde pulled her hand back.

"I think nothing is broken, but I'll bandage you just in case and tomorrow we'll go to the hospital," Emma asserted pulling an ointment pot from her bag, " this will help with the bruises," she said applying the salve generously over the brunette's ribs, to then wrap a long and broad bandage around her ribcage, "you must be tired, let's go and sit in the bed," she offered walking the cheerleader to her bed when she finished with the bandages.

Regina sat down on the edge of the bed and Emma started applying the ointment on the marks in her neck and finally slid her hand behind the brunette's legs where she was starting to bruise.

"Thank you Ems, for everything," Regina said breaking the silence after Emma finished with her injuries.

"Always, Gina I'll always protect you and care for you, you won't get rid of me that easily, understood?"

Regina smiled and nodded.

"Cuddles?" The brunette asked with puppy eyes and in that moment Emma realized that she would never be able to deny anything to this girl.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it has been a while, but I'm back, sorry for the long cliffhanger. This chapter is for Eleana @1BlackSwan3 my dear friend because her birthday is this Friday, love you very much girl. Llévame a Brasil


End file.
